Oceanborn
by Katsutoshi96
Summary: Naruto is the Oceanborn, a demon who is to destined to kill the dark lord Orochimaru and the Red Eyed Lord, Sasuke, is sent off to destroy the Oceanborn but finds love instead. How will this all end up?YAOI LEMONS SxN KxA IxS
1. Prologue

This is a new story… So thank you for reading.

The chapters all based on songs… I love the songs.

_**Prologue**_

_Thousands of years ago the world was surrounded by peace and good will towards others. The magical creatures and the humans lived together and there was nothing that kept them from prospering in the lands._

_But then a mighty demon named Orochimaru rebelled against the humans and used the dark arts to put the world back into darkness. That was when the time of the hunters began. _

_The hunters were those who would fight and kill the magical creatures. The hunters would risk their lives to save the humans from death that was upon them. The magical creatures would hunt these hunters and when the last of them were gone… The magical creatures prospered. And the days of the hunters died out…_

_Then a new hero rose up, he wanted to avenge his family that was killed by the magical creatures. His name was Uzumaki Arashi… Arashi fought against the magical creatures and brought the age of the hunters back. He became the greatest hunter of them all and he was feared by all the magical creatures, especially Orochimaru. _

_In fact Orochimaru was so afraid that Arashi would kill him that he sent his greatest assassin to kill the hunter. The Kyuubi no Youko was a killing machine who killed for the fun of it and so when he heard he would be the one to fight Arashi. Kyuubi was ecstatic and he set off on his journey to kind Arashi._

_--_

"Run Damnit RUN!" Arashi yelled at himself, running around the corner and shooting at the werewolves that were chasing after him. The silver bullets were running thin during this time and Kyuubi was sure that silver would be scarce if werewolves were to multiply in the next month. Arashi knew better than to stay in an area of a pack of wolves. But he was just stupid that way… By stupid he meant that he would willingly go into these caverns and covens just to kill.

Arashi turned a corner and jumped up onto a fire exit for an apartment building. Climbing higher and higher he got to the top never stopping. He knew that the werewolves could and would climb up after him. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he landed on the roofs of the buildings turning around only for a second to kill them. Turning around he tripped over the edge and fell off the building screaming and taking out another gun but not quickly enough as he landed on the ground. Having something break his fall he looked under himself seeing a man. No a demon…

Kyuubi was walking around trying hard to find this "Yellow Flash" as they called him. Kyuubi would glare and look as vampires were trying to feast on their prey and witches tormenting some teenage boys. Kyuubi would shove everyone out of his way that was until he heard the sounds of wolves. Their language was only known to few tongues and Kyuubi only knew a little bit of it.

"Hrm… Kill… Kill… Kill Arashi… Kill Arashi and don't hold back." Walking down an alley way he heard gun shots and could smell silver. That was for certain these wolves were after the yellow flash. Kyuubi grinned his job would be easier than expected. Hearing the gunshots come closer he looked up to see someone fall off the building. The person screamed as he fell down and down. Kyuubi stared at him and saw blond hair and beautiful blue eyes as they came plummeting down. In fact Kyuubi was too occupied by the beauty that he forgot that he was standing right above the falling person until he came down on him and the person was now lying on top of him.

Arashi sat up and looked at the demon underneath him. Looking at the dark and very noticeable whisker marks on his cheeks he saw the red orbs with dark slits looking at him. Long reddish blond hair that was mussed up to a well kept but still messed up look with two fox like ears sticking out from the side of his head. There were nine tails flying on The demons bangs covered his eyes slightly that it gave him that dark, mysterious look. Arashi looked at the clothes the demon was wearing and it had the crescent of the grand ruler Orochimaru. A snake like crescent… That means…

Arashi gasped and began crawling away from the demon, "You're… You're Kyuubi!" Arashi tried to crawl away from the demon that was now standing up. Arashi looked over his shoulder to see growling werewolves. Arashi tried to stand up but it wasn't of any use. The demon had him under a spell and it was only a matter of seconds before he'd be dead.

"And you're the famous 'yellow flash' the greatest hunter in the whole world. Uzumaki Arashi… But look at your predicament…" Kyuubi said and Arashi did look around seeing the werewolves coming closer to him. Trying again to stand up he saw Kyuubi coming closer and closer to him. Arashi struggled and Kyuubi bent down having his talons trace over Arashi's neck veins. "You're going to be killed by me and there's nothing…that can… stop me?" His sentence was cut off from looking in Arashi's eyes. His eyes didn't hold fear or anything like that… they held courage and hope… also… loneliness. Kyuubi stopped and stared at them longer… they held the same thing that he was looking for.

A love that would hold him and tell him that they loved him. Somebody who would look at him and only him. Kyuubi stared into those eyes and Arashi stared into his.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Arashi asked and Kyuubi looked at the werewolves. Growling at them he yelled, "LEAVE!!" The werewolves fled in terror as the fire was aimed at them. Kyuubi then stared at his catch, "I will… but not tonight.."

For the next few days Arashi would run into Kyuubi and the fox demon would always postpone his death date. Arashi kept asking him, "Aren't you going to kill me?" and he would always answer, "I will… but not tonight…"

What he didn't understand was why Kyuubi would always help him when he was in serious danger. Maybe it was because he wanted the pleasure of killing him himself or… Arashi thought, Maybe he's doing for another reason. And Arashi began to fall in love with the fox demon.

This went on for months and it was nearing the 9th month when Arashi was cornered by a horde of zombies. Arashi leaned against the wall and the zombies began attacking. Fire blasts came from all around and the zombies disintegrated immediately. Arashi panted and watched as the smoke cleared and a familiar form appeared and Arashi smiled a bit.

"Wanting to have the pleasure of killing me yourself Kyuubi-kun?" Kyuubi's face appeared and it had a grin on it. "Exactly…" He said and came closer his talons burning to feel blood on them. Kyuubi walked closer to Arashi and cornered him again. "You know… I would be very famous if I were to kill you. It would really help with my reputation." Arashi stared at him.

"Then why won't you kill me?" Kyuubi stared at the other. "Because it would be a waste…" Arashi was shocked. "What do you mean by a waste?"

"Such a beautiful body, so threatening to me and so desirable; you would make a wonderful…" Kyuubi realized where he was getting. Quickly turning around he began walking. Arashi ran after him, "Wait!"

"What were you going to say?" Arashi looked into the male's eyes and the eyes held loneliness much like his own. (This whole story is about eyes!! JK)

"You're lonely…" Kyuubi stared at him and sighed. "What is it to you human? What does my life have anything to do with you besides killing you?"

Arashi stared at him, "Your eyes hold the same expression as mine. A loneliness that could only be satiated by being loved by someone. My family was killed by Orochimaru's minions when I was a child… I promised myself that I would kill every last magical creature and finally kill Orochimaru in the process. I trained under the great Sannin Jiraiya for 17 years and that was how I became who I am today. So when Orochimaru sent you to kill me I knew that he was worried… So if you have orders to kill me then do it already. I know that you can and that you will someday so why not postpone it anymore? Just do it already and get your reputation sky rocketing so then you can be the person you always wanted to be. If you have nothing left to do tonight then I'm leaving. I have a coven to annihilate…" Turning around and running Kyuubi held out a hand towards his love.

Pulling his hand back to him he knew he was foolish, a demon and a human hunter together? Was he mad? He was… Mad about this human who could do so many things to his heart that hadn't been active until just a few months ago. He wanted to kill him at first and just get rid of it but something about his eyes… He knew that he was the one. The one that would give him love beyond comprehension. And so he couldn't kill him… When they would meet the next night he would confess…

The next night Arashi was on a killing frenzy… He took out two covens and a pack of werewolves in just three hours. He was making good time… Something about yesterday made him angry at the fox demon. Was it because the fox was too stupid to realize that he was in love with him?! Arashi staked the vampire and ran further into the city. A few witches saw him and began to flee, "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCHES!!!" Arashi yelled and took out a knife and cut their heads off making sure to destroy their magical center.

Kyuubi walked up behind him and smirked, "I've never seen you in such frenzy before. Was it because of me?"

"No fucking duh…" Arashi said wiping his hands on the fox he began walking away. Kyuubi grimaced at the blood on his cloak. "Well I'm glad for that… But you know, you're starting to kill just like demons. It's very… alluring." Arashi stared at him appalled. Was Kyuubi actually trying to seduce him? Arashi was blushing and moving backwards.

Kyuubi backed him into a wall and kissed him fully on the lips, "I want you as my mate Arashi. And I can't take no as an answer… You'll be my mate no matter what." Arashi stared at him and tried to get him off. "Wait just a moment Kyuubi… Why do you want me as your mate?" Arashi wasn't disgusted that Kyuubi wanted him. He was actually quite happy.

"Because you have the same look in your eyes that I have in mine… I know how much you want to be loved and so I'm willing to give you mine." Arashi looked away.

"But were…"

"A human and a demon, I know… But wouldn't be interesting?" Arashi took Kyuubi's hand, "It would be but… It would go against hunters code…"

"Then I shall become a hunter with you… I will betray my own kind just to have you Arashi." Arashi stared at him seeing the seriousness in gaze.

"If you're willing to do that… Then yes… I'll be your mate." Kyuubi grinned. He always got what he wanted. Kyuubi took Arashi back to his house and laid him in bed. You get the picture…

And that is where our actual story begins.

--

Naruto was a small child, his parents were Arashi the great and Kyuubi the Crimson. Kyuubi was proud of his son, he killed a vampire for the first time when he was 3 and it was amazing at how much he took after his mother. After that night he impregnated Arashi with a special seed and the male gave birth to a child. But Naruto's life was in serious danger. Ever since Kyuubi betrayed the magical kingdom, he was hunted and when Orochimaru learned of his son the child became his and Arashi's first priority.

Little did everyone know that back in the magical kingdom where Orochimaru reigned there was another boy who was growing up there, a boy who would be raised to kill this boy…

His name was Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke was from the prestigious vampire family of the Uchiha's. He, along with his elder brother, was trained to kill anything and everything. Orochimaru summoned Sasuke's parents and told them, "Your son Sasuke is the perfect pawn to killing Arashi's son… Arashi's son is the one that was prophesied by the Oracle. The one who would kill me… I want your son to kill him first." The Uchiha leaders bowed, their reputation would now grow to a higher level, not that it wasn't high to begin with in the first place.

"Sasuke? Are you sure you don't want Itachi? He is more skilled in these sort of things."

"Yes it must be Sasuke… I shall train the boy myself."

The Uchiha's bowed and left the room…

--

Sasuke was 160 when he heard of this…And he still had the body of an 18 year old boy. He had to seduce an 8 year old boy and then kill him. Sasuke grinned, he was trained for his whole life and now he would get the chance to kill the boy. His gloves were spiked to look like he had talons like the famous Kyuubi. Sasuke's eyes were blood red as he searched for the right person. Hearing gun shots he fallowed after them.

"Kyuubi? Where's Naruto?!" Arashi yelled and Sasuke hid behind the wall staring at the famous duo. "I thought he was with you Arashi! NARUTO!!"

Hearing something with his supersonic hearing he heard a little boy screaming. Kyuubi probably couldn't hear it because his wife was too busy killing along with him. Sasuke ran towards the sound and he met with a blond haired boy who was surrounded by wolves and vampires. Sasuke hissed a bit under his breath. "Of course he would be a wimp… He's still just a child." Sasuke jumped down from the building and killed all of them staring at the little boy. The little boy stared at him as well.

Smirking he bent down and held out a bloodied hand, "Come on, your parents must be worried."

Naruto smacked it away and took out a stake, "I know what you are! You can't fool me vampire cause I'm trained to kill things like you!" Naruto attacked at him and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind the boy flicking him on his head. "Dobe, weren't you trained to know that vampires can teleport. I could be behind you one minute…" He disappeared from the blonds sight and he appeared above him on the fire well, "And then I could be behind you the next…" Naruto growled and climbed after him, "Get back here teme!!"

"Such a colorful vocabulary for a young child like you." Naruto jumped up to meet Sasuke's eyes and then he almost got him in the heart. "Damnit you asshole! Get back here!" Sasuke stood on the roof waiting for the boy. "You sure are slow dobe, how are you supposed to kill me if you can't even keep up." Naruto growled and ran towards him but Sasuke disappeared again and Naruto began falling off the roof. If it weren't for the hand that caught onto his then he would've died a second time… Naruto looked at the vampire again seeing that smug look. Naruto growled again and stabbed him in the chest. "Too far over dobe… My hearts not located there…"

Letting go of Naruto he let the other fall down towards the ground. Naruto screamed and was caught by strong arms at the bottom. "It's fun playing around with you Naruto."

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked trying to get out of the cold arms. Succeeding he looked at Sasuke and wondered what this vampire wanted.

"Who in the magical realm doesn't know the son of Arashi the great and Kyuubi the Crimson? You're famous amongst us and guess what? You're on the kings list of people to kill."

"Is that why you're here?" Sasuke shook his head and walked towards him. "I'm just here because I am… But don't worry; I'll kill you later in your life…" Sasuke said throwing a single black rose towards him. "That's to let your parents know I have a claim on you dobe." Sasuke began walking away when he heard Naruto yell, "What's your name?!"

Sasuke smirked at the little boy, "My name is my own… When I return to kill you there will be a bouquet of those for you." Sasuke then disappeared for the last time that night and Naruto watched as the vampire jumped and vanished from rooftop to rooftop at an alarmingly fast pace. Naruto looked at the card attached to the rose. Hearing footsteps he saw his father and mother running after him. "Naruto!!" Arashi yelled and picked up his son.

Kyuubi looked at the black rose and his eyes became wide, "Naruto who gave that to you?!" Naruto looked at it and said, "Some vampire who said he'd kill me…"

Arashi looked at it and then at Kyuubi, "Our son has been mate claimed… That vampire is condemning our son to death Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looked at him and nodded, "Naruto who gave it to you?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know he didn't tell me his name…"

Kyuubi read the card,

_**I'm in love with my lust**_

_**Burning angel wings to dust**_

_**I wish I had your angel tonight**_

_**Come and play little angel…**_

_**X**_

The card was signed by an X… That could be any vampire out there… "I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust…." Kyuubi read that part over and over again. "He really does want Naruto as a mate… But he's also condemning him to death…"

Naruto had been placed to bed hours ago and Arashi sat with his husband in the living room sharpening his stakes. "But what does he want with our son. I know that he's the most wanted person in the magical realm but… We have to keep Naruto away from this stuff." Kyuubi nodded and looked towards the room where a shadow was standing next to his son. Kyuubi focused but only saw the black talons on the gloves tracing his son's features. The shadow disappeared as it was only a vision. "Yes… But where can we go that they'll never find us Arashi?"

Arashi looked at a map full of colorful tacks. Taking a dart he hit a certain place… Tokyo, Japan… "Then we go there…"

**TBC**

Yup that would be it… Thanks for reading this first chapter.


	2. Wish I had an Angel

Okay… This is really new and I love it.

Song is "Wish I had an Angel" by Nightwish. One of my favorite bands… Songs featured in this fic are by Evanescence, Lacuna Coil, Nightwish, Simple Plan, and various other artists.

Lets get one thing straight! Naruto is just like he is in the Anime… He want's to be named the next greatest hunter and fallow in his parents footsteps. SO yeah read on… Sasuke's parents were killed by Itachi and such so Sasuke was raised by Orochimaru an such. This will get fun…

_**Wish I had an Angel**_

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love _

_I wish I had your angel tonight!_

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock and stared at the blinking at the bright luminous numbers. They made him grimace at the time, 6:24. He'd been up late last night fighting vampires and such…

Stepping out of his bed he looked around for his school uniform. There were various clothes scattered around the room and Naruto was very careful when it came to his hunting gear. His mother wasn't too fond of him practicing after his ways but his father found it to be the only way for Naruto to protect himself. Looking around the room he made sure that nothing was lying around. Naruto saw one stake, running up to it he took the wood and opened up a floorboard that hid all his weapons: Kunai's, shuriken, stakes, swords, guns, and flammable items. Also a withering black rose that lay there as well… The card lay untouched by him. Naruto closed it up and looked at his window ledge to see if there was anything left by it. Naruto sighed in defeat when there wasn't a black bouquet… That vampire… He'd never forgotten him.

_Who is he?_ Looking around at all his leads towards the vampires he heard somebody coming. Hiding everything again he watched as his door was opened to reveal his Tousan who was looking at him. His father was beautiful… The ears and tail were always his favorite part of him. Naruto smiled at Kyuubi, "Good morning Tousan!" He said happily and Kyuubi grumbled something about its way too early or something like that.

Naruto was relieved that his father hadn't seen his stash. He tried his hardest when they moved to keep from killing the magical creatures but it was way too tempting. Naruto looked around and found his jacket. Putting it on he ran downstairs… Running into the kitchen he was met face to face with a stake near his heart. Gasping a little bit he saw his mother. "Naruto, what did I tell you about running in the house."

"That I'll get a stake though my heart if I do…" Naruto grumbled a bit. Arashi laughed at his son and told him, "Your breakfast is on the table you should eat fast if you want to get to school early."

Naruto stared at the ramen and smelled it. It was cooked with an egg and he smiled at his mother. Breaking apart his chopsticks he smiled happily, "Itadakimasu!" Arashi smiled and began cutting his husbands breakfast to bits. "Ano sa? How did you know that I needed to be at school early today?"

"Remember how I had to go and talk with Kakashi-sensei yesterday? He said that you keep falling asleep in his classes." Naruto gulped a bit… He was thankful he was eating ramen at that moment or otherwise it would've made him look worried. "Really? I'm sorry Obasan…" Arashi sighed heavily and looked at his son with worry. "I'm really worried about you Naruto. Why do you keep falling asleep and not doing your homework and fail your classes. Don't you want a good job? Go to a great college and…"

Naruto said to his mother, "Because I don't want a normal life! I want the life that you lived, fighting vampires, destroying zombies, and vanquishing demons you know. The life of a hunter! That's the life I wish to lead!" Arashi threw a knife towards the door towards Kyuubi who was walking in only in his underwear, "Get dressed!" Kyuubi grumbled and went off to get a shirt on.

"I know you do Naruto… But because of that life you're now the most wanted person in the magical realm and I'm not. You're my first priority, I don't care what happens to me but since a vampire has a mate claim on you then… Never mind just eat your breakfast." Naruto began eating quickly as he saw his father enter the room his mom must've been happy with the shirt on because he let his father sit down, Kyuubi looked at his son and said. "Really Kit, why would you want to go into that sort of business?"

"Because I want to be known and feared by all just like you two are." Arashi glared at him. "Naruto you are getting to cocky. It took my seventeen years to be able to kill like that and your father was trained since birth to kill. You've only been trained for what, two? I don't want you to die because of something so stupid."

"I know that you miss it mom, don't you want to go back into that business?" Arashi grimaced at his son and yelled, "Must we have this conversation every day?" Naruto looked at his mother who quickly turned. He knew that his mother was just trying to keep him safe. Naruto hated doing this to his mother, "Mom..."

"Just go to school…" Naruto tried to get him talk with him but his mother wouldn't listen to him.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto who ran out with sadness in his eyes, then towards his wife who also had tears in his eyes as well. Sighing, "Arashi… maybe we should let him do this. We shouldn't let some vampire freak you out so badly. We've killed thousands of them before and I know we could take this one out just as easily." Arashi sank to the floor and began crying.

"I'm such a horrible parent… Why does he insist on doing this to me?" Crying on the ground Kyuubi came closer to him and wrapped his arms around Arashi's shaking body. "He just doesn't understand how much you're concerned for him… He just wants to be like you." Arashi stared at his husband.

"Do you think if we had a daughter instead then she'd listen?"

"She'd be even harder to talk to…" Kyuubi said with a grin, "But if you'd like to figure out…" He said suggestively rubbing his hands against his wife's hips. Arashi grinned at him… "Naruto was a pain when I went into labor, do you think I'd want another child?"

"But Naruto will be all grown up and so we need another child to keep us company!" Kyuubi whined. Arashi laughed and kissed his husband. "Thank you Kyuubi…" Hearing something upstairs they both looked at eachother. Naruto was long gone by now and so who could be there?

Both taking out a weapon they walked stealthily up the stairs. Opening their son's door they saw a bouquet of black roses on their son's bed. Arashi screamed, "NO!!! Not now… My beautiful baby… He can't have my beautiful boy…" Kyuubi stared at the card that was attached to it.

_**Come out come out where ever you are…**_

_**You've been a bad boy to have hidden from me for so long. And to betray your parents trust. Oh dear my little angel… What a bad boy you've been. I've watched you sneak out during the night when they are both asleep to go and kill my kind. I hear you every morning fighting with your mother about this. And yet they don't know? Poor little angel, your wings will soon be tinged with sin when I am finished with them. They'll burn and you'll die… Doesn't that sound like fun? **_

_**X**_

Kyuubi and Arashi read this and they looked at eachother. Kyuubi could sense his mate's anger rising. Kyuubi put his hands on Arashi's shoulders and held him close. "Please Arashi… for our son." Arashi nodded in agreement. "Okay… but the bastards head is mine…" Kyuubi glared at the wall grasping tighter to his wife.

"Not if I get to him first…"****

--

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

Naruto stared out the window and thought a bit on what his parents said that morning. Who was that vampire? Hearing the teacher come in he said, "Okay students we have a new transfer student so be kind okay. Please introduce yourself."

"Please introduce yourself…" Said Kakashi, Sasuke looked at all of them and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I come from Transylvania and yes I have met many vampires and all those magical creatures in my lifetime…"

All the girls swooned at the young mans words Kakashi stared at his new student and said, "Okay… You can take your seat over by Naruto there…" Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto.

Naruto turned away and Sasuke would keep staring at him. He was entranced with the young hunter. He was gorgeous, he just needed to hurt him so much that it would break him. And he was also a dunce… He didn't even realize that he was the vampire who laid a claim on him years ago. Sasuke loved the way the other would nod off after a while.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to see the teacher. "Would you please come to the board and do this problem?" Sasuke got up and saw the problem he then knew that he couldn't read human writings. Sasuke whispered under his breath, "Those who dwell in the lands of knowledge give me the power to know their language." Sasuke then saw the symbols as numbers and was easily given the knowledge to solve the problem. Finishing it up he went back to his desk and began his staring again. Naruto looked at him and the other wasn't staring at him. Naruto stared away back at the board and Sasuke back at him… Naruto would glance over at him and Sasuke would be staring at him. Smiling a bit he was actually listening to the teacher that day taking notes. Kakashi looked at Naruto who actually turned to the page in the book and was working on his homework. Kakashi turned around and smiled a bit. That Sasuke was an inspiration to all.

--

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

Kyuubi and Arashi looked all over town for the covens but it was no use… These vampires were hard to find during the day. "Shouldn't we wait till night when they're active dear?"

"Nonsense Kyuubi… There's a vampire on the loose that is after our son!" Kyuubi looked around and saw something glimmer. Sniffing the air he grimaced… Lapis Lazuli… "There Arashi… That man is wearing Lapis Lazuli…"

"That tells me nothing… Humans now days wear any sort of trinket that shines. That could be a normal human for all we know." Arashi began his search again. Kyuubi looked at the man and saw a crescent. "Do most humans stalk prey for over 5 blocks?"

"Those are called perverts…"Kyuubi looked at the man and saw the pale skin and sniffed the air.

"Do most people run around with blood on their clothes?" Arashi turned around. "After him!" The vampire heard this and began running.

--

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel _

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Naruto turned towards his next period class room and saw that Sasuke fallowing him. He really was something. But that last name… Uchiha… Uchiha… UCHIHA!! The famous vampire family! The Uchiha's, why didn't he remember that when he introduced himself?! Naruto turned to see that he was gone… Sighing in relief he turned back and Sasuke was right in front of him. Grinning of all things… The halls were clear of any life signature and it was just Naruto and the vampire. Naruto reached for his back pocket and pulled out a sharpened pencil. But it wasn't… Upon further inspection it was a thin stake that looked like a pencil but really wasn't. Naruto glared at him, "What are you doing in broad daylight vampire?"

Sasuke smirked, "Getting you…" He transported and Naruto heard him reappear behind him staking him in the chest Sasuke grinned, "Too far over… My heart's not located there." Naruto took out the pencil and was then shoved against the walls being molested by the vampire.

Sasuke kissed him on the lips over and over again slipping something weird into Naruto's mouth… It was a liquid and so Naruto spit it out. Punching the other away from him he sent the other flying to the other side. "What the hell was that teme?!" Sasuke grabbed onto his jaw and felt to see if it was in place. Moving it around a bit he looked at him, "Venom…" His eyes had a slit for his pupils and Naruto could see that he was more than a vampire… he was the heir to the demonic throne. A snake demon…

"You… how are you related to Orochimaru?" Sasuke smirked and stood up, "I'm his adopted child… He raised me to kill you and that is what I am going to do my dear little angel." Sasuke pinned him again. "And I'll be sure to torment you and humiliate you until you beg to be killed. And I'll start… right now." Sasuke kissed him again and began undoing his uniform. Naruto tried to push him off but couldn't, that venom that was injected into him was making him weak. "You see, you're already submitting to me…" Naruto fell backwards as Sasuke began undoing his jacket. Revealing the tan neck to his sight.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight and let his ghostly breath tickle the hairs on the neck that were exposed; "Now how about I get this though with you dobe, get rid of your dumb face." Naruto could feel the fangs about to clamp down on his neck. Breathing in deeply he waited for the pain. And it came alright… Blood squirted into the Uchiha's mouth and he began sucking in frenzy as if he were a baby wanting its mother's milk. Sasuke drank deeply and looked at the blond who fainted in his arms.

Looking at the blonds features they were amazing… Fox demons were known for their looks and for their sex. A fox demon was the most desired creature amongst the magical realm and he was holding one in his arms. There were marks on his cheeks… Dark marks that looked like scars that were tattooed black. The boys hand was placed near his heart. It was a good thing it wasn't beating or other would've killed him instantly. Sasuke traced his features and thought, _He really is beautiful._

Naruto stirred in his sleep and saw the black eyes staring at him. His neck hurt from being bitten for the first time. Trying to push him again he looked at Sasuke, "What did you do to me?"

_I'm going down so frail 'n cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

"Drained you of almost half your life force, it really shouldn't be that bad for a well trained hunter. Oh wait a minute, you're not well trained. You're parents gave up on you after that night we last met. They think you can't fend for yourself and according to this…" He said tracing the two puncture wounds on Naruto's neck, "You really aren't that competent when it comes to fighting." Naruto growled and kicked Sasuke to the other side of the hall and panted. _I need to find somewhere where I can lose him._

Running down the hall very slowly he could see his world becoming dizzy. Feeling the vampire on his tail he fell towards the ground again. Paralyzed he coughed a bit trying to get the venom out of his system. Sasuke was persistent that was for sure. Bending down and rubbing his bloodied hand though Naruto's hair he grinned, "You really are going to regret life... You're such an idiot."

"N..o… no. I'm not the idiot… you are." Naruto panted trying to sit up, "You're an idiot for not killing me all those years ago…"

Sasuke smirked and pinned him against the wall holding him by his neck making him unable to breathe, Naruto struggled against the arm that was on his neck that was crushing him, "But it's fun to play with my food…" Naruto wheezed to get breath, and Sasuke released him when he heard someone coming. Naruto coughed and breathed in a hurry to fill his lungs.

_Old loves they die hard_

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with fake concern. He knew the question, the death glare in his eyes. Looking to see one of the teachers they asked, "Is he okay?" Sasuke smiled a bit. "Yeah I was taking him to the infirmary when he said he needed to rest. Those summer colds can get you pretty bad at this time."

The teacher nodded, "Okay but get back to class soon okay? Don't want to find out you were sluffing." Sasuke nodded and shot Naruto a look. Naruto nodded at the teacher and began coughing again. "We will don't worry sir." The teacher walked away and left the two alone.

_Old lies they die harder_

"You were lucky you complied with me… You little piece of shit… I'm going to break you so badly." Twisting Naruto's arms and lifting him up, he dragged him away. "The nurses office is the other way…"

"Who said we were going to the nurses office?" Sasuke whispered and sniffed the air. _Damnit… Stupid human teachers._ Letting go of Naruto's arms he began walking the other way, Naruto charged after him smacking the other to the ground.

"You and I are rivals got that?! I'll never die by your hands!" Finding the energy that was lost he ran towards his classroom and opened the door. Seeing the surprised looks he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry… Forgot about time and fell asleep during lunch." The teacher nodded and Naruto took his seat. Breathing deeply he thought on what the other said to him.

_You're not competent enough when it comes to fighting… According to this…_ Naruto held in his tears and buried his head in his arms. To anyone else in the class it would look like he was going to sleep but he was really crying from the terrifying event that just occurred.

--

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel _

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust _

_Burning angel wings to dust_

School was finally over and Naruto ran out the building. Looking around to see if Sasuke was there he saw someone else instead, "Tousan!" Kyuubi looked over and waved to his son, Naruto ran towards him and ran into his arms. Naruto cried into his father's embrace, "Tousan… he's here… He's come to kill me." Kyuubi's eyes were wide. "Where is he?" Naruto couldn't say it… The looks… the fear towards the vampire. Kyuubi looked at his sons neck and saw a dark spot on there. His eyes became slitted and he growled angrily. His claws began digging into his sons clothing.

Naruto saw his mom walking towards him. "Mom?"

Arashi looked at him and ran up, "Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto switched from one set of arms to the other. Naruto couldn't speak anymore... He was a small child who couldn't do anything.

Arashi looked at Kyuubi who took out a pocket knife. "I'm going to kill that bastard…"

"Who?" Arashi asked holding his crying child. "I'll be back later tonight…" Kyuubi disappeared and Arashi peeled Naruto off of him. Going to wipe his tears he saw the angry look. "Chichiue?"

Arashi stared at him for a bit, "Yes my son?"

"Please… teach me how to kill them. I want to learn how to kill him."

--

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

Kyuubi sniffed the air and came to the barrier that held the human world and the demon world in ties. Kyuubi opened the door, and saw the many demons on the other side. The whole room became quiet. Kyuubi glared at all of them, "I'm looking for the bastard who dared touch my son… Where is he?" His henge was taken off and they all were whispering, It's Kyuubi… You know Arashi's mate?

"I said… WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?!" Slamming his fist on the table it disintegrated by the fire that was in his hands. Taking one of the bar customers by the collar he said. "I want to know where he is!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Kyuubi wasn't to be messed with when he was angry. "The damn vampire who placed a mate claim on my son!" Everyone gasped, that vampire was either stupid or… stupid. Everyone knew that whoever even looked at Kyuubi's son or Arashi's if you want to put it that way, would be killed instantly without hesitation.

"We don't know who you're talking about!" Said the bartender pressing a button under the counter that set of an alarm though the whole magical realm, Kyuubi killed the man and was tackled by guards of the royal army. Kyuubi called upon the spirits of fire and torched all of them.

Running out the door he entered back into the human world. His arms were burned and were cut by the swords of the demons. Running towards mid Tokyo he ran to lose the guards that were most likely fallowing him. He didn't want to lead them to Arashi… Not towards his wife and son. If anything… He would die before they would.

--

_Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

Orochimaru sat at the dinner table eating his food quietly. Hearing the door open Sasuke entered the room, "Any reason you asked me here Master?" Orochimaru waved his hand towards the seat next to him. Sasuke sat down and waited, "Please eat Sasuke, you must be hungry."

"No thank you, I ate at school today." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit, "So you found Arashi's son? Did you hold back on him?"

"Never…" Sasuke said with a dark look in his eyes. "He doesn't deserve anything less…" Orochimaru chuckled a bit and watched as the guards entered the room.

"Your majesty!" The guard bowed down and Orochimaru waved a hand for him to rise.

"You majesty, there has been rumors that Kyuubi came back into the magical realm tonight. He said and I quote: 'where is the bastard who placed a mate claim on my son?' end quote." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke who began picking at things to place on his plate. Orochimaru then said, "That will be all thank you…"

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone_

Sasuke took the glass handed to him and drank blood, "A mate claim huh? I didn't think that you'd go that far Sasuke-kun…"

"It's so his parents and everyone else will know that I'll be the one to kill him." Sasuke drank the blood in the gauntlet and placed it down sighing. "His blood tasted good though…" Drinking the blood again he groaned in agony. "Too good…"

Orochimaru chuckled again, "You really are a sinner Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke smirked a bit and leaned back in his seat, "I maybe a sinner… But it feels good bringing the saints down with me… Burning their wings to dust and breaking them so they'll never fly again," Looking towards his father he touched his face, "Doesn't that just make you want to kill? At least that's been my motivation for these years." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke in surprise, "I think I'm in love with this boy… And by love," He said with his eyes slitting to look like Orochimaru's, "I mean I want him dead…" Orochimaru scooted closer to his pet and laced his fingers in his hair.

"You're such a sadistic boy Sasuke-kun…"

"You raised me to be one… Master."

_  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

--

_I wish I had an angel…_

Kyuubi came home after hours and after he finally lost the bastards. Arashi and Naruto rushed towards him as he fell towards the ground, "Father!" "Kyuubi!" Looking up he saw his wife in his hunting gear.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking Naruto out for practice…"

_I wish I had an angel…_

"Don't… They're after us."

Arashi's eyes widened, "You didn't! I told you not to go to the magical realm!"

"The magical realm?" Naruto asked.

_I wish I had an angel…_

"It's the place where your father and many others like him come… The place where the king Orochimaru rules…" Naruto looked at Kyuubi whose henge was completely off and he was in his full fox demon form. "Father why did you go there?"

"To find the bastard who did this to you…" Tearing off his sons high collared shirt he showed it to Arashi. Arashi covered his mouth and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what is his name?" Arashi asked.

"I can't tell you…" Naruto said sadly

"Please… you can. He can't hurt you right now." Arashi was begging him but Naruto shook his head.

"I can't… He placed a spell on me that I can't tell you his name…"

"Can't you write it down?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head again looking at his parents, "I'm so sorry…" Arashi shook his head but stared at the puncture wounds. Staring at them for a long time he took a closer look… "Wait… Kyuubi look…"

Kyuubi sat up and looked at Naruto's neck, "The vampire must be young in age when he was changed, perhaps 18 or so. But look… who do we know that makes marks exactly like that?"

There were two large puncture wounds in the neck but the imprint was different. There were two smaller ones, "Itachi…"

_I wish I had an angel…_

_­_--

A vampire on top of a building looked at the fools feasting in the castle,

"**_I'm in love with my lust_**

**_Burning angel wings to dust"_**

"How nicely put… Little brother." And he disappeared back to the human realm. Sasuke looked up and glared a bit. _Aniki…No... Itachi._

_**TBC…**_

There you have it… The second chapter…

If you have any dark lyrics that would tie into vampires and all that then please feel free to send them!


	3. Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

Thank you all for reviewing! You make me all happy and such inside that it makes me want to write more. That and I keep reading lyrics to the songs and this chapters song fits in SO MUCH!! Damn I mean it is just awesome!

Song is "Devil & The Deep Dark Ocean" by Nightwish… I don't own it just using it as a prophesy in this chapter.

**_Devil & the Deep Dark Ocean_**

_**(The prophesy of Sasuke and Naruto)**_

Itachi… Was that really his name? Uchiha Itachi? He was glad to be rid of them all. Never have to live up to their names ever again. Itachi… Itachi… He had to remember his name.

Ever since he killed his family the damned king Orochimaru nearly wiped away all of his memories. Including his name… It was only until a while ago that he finally remembered who he was and what he was. And then he swore that he would kill the king for making him forget. He killed his family so then his brother wouldn't have to suffer and go through that intense training like he did. Itachi was turned into a vampire early… 17 only a month before his coming of age… When he turned 18 he was supposed to change but he was changed early so he would never be considered a man. And he watched as his brother turned 18… So now technically… he was his nii-san. Itachi loved Sasuke so much but… after all those years he killed his whole family and left Sasuke alive. And Sasuke was the one who condemned him to death. His little brother! But he wasn't anymore… Itachi promised he'd kill Orochimaru and get his little brother back. He'd become a human too… anything to get his little brother back.

Hearing a knock at the door he looked at it. The door that kept them all out… The door. Hearing a knock again he walked towards it and looked in the eye hole. Seeing familiar faces he unlocked it and met with Kyuubi… an old friend.

"Why hello Kyuubi-sama… what brings you here?" Itachi asked with black eyes. Hearing a gasp he looked and saw two blonds with blue eyes. Smiling softly at them the younger one was looking at him in terror. And by the looks on Kyuubi's face… he must've done something stupid.

"You know full well Itachi! You bit my son and so now you'll pay!" Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "I was in the magical realm all day today… Don't give me this kind of shit. But anyways I should let you and Arashi-sensei in."

Naruto walked in looking at Itachi, "Arashi-sensei?" Itachi nodded and let them all sit on the couch. The apartment was well kept but not much. "Arashi-sensei and Kyuubi-sama trained me when I was younger… Now what is all this about me biting your son?"

Naruto showed his neck to Itachi and Arashi said, "There is only one certain breed of vampire who make four puncture wounds when feeding. And that's the Uchiha breed. But since all of them were killed over 100 years ago there was only one possible explanation. You…"

Naruto looked at him, "Wait? Uchiha?!" Itachi nodded and bowed to him, "Yes my name is Uchiha Itachi… I come from the prestigious vampire family of the Uchiha's. Or what's left of them anyways…"

"You see Naruto," Arashi began, "Itachi killed everyone in his family." Itachi looked at the wall as if he were sad.

"Not all of them Arashi-sensei…" Arashi and Kyuubi looked at him, "WHAT?!"

"That's right you never knew about my little brother Sasuke did you?" Kyuubi's eyes were wide. "The red-eyed lord?"

"That would be him from the prophesy… You see when I was banished Orochimaru took Sasuke under his care and trained him from his young age to kill your son right there. I maybe only seventeen while he's eighteen but… he's still my little brother."

"Wait! You're 17 and he's 18? How can that make him your little brother?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you mentioned that… You see I tried to kill him when I was younger and I ended up receiving a punishment that is a disgrace to any family or any race. I was changed into a vampire before my coming of age. You see when a magical creature turns a certain age they receive their bloodlines power… Luckily for me I received mine at birth since I was the first born. Firstborns are given the bloodline at the day they are born. But since I did that my little brother grew and grew… And before he turned 13… I killed them all… For many years I traveled the earth looking for a way to return my brother to normal. My brother is known in the magical realm… As Prince Sasuke, the red-eyed lord."

Arashi and Kyuubi were the only ones who got this, "And your son right there… is known as the Oceanborn. Since his eyes are blue and they are as deep as the ocean." Kyuubi held Arashi and both seemed terribly upset.

Naruto looked at them and then at Itachi, "Where does it say this?"

"It's the prophesy that all magical creatures must memorize in their schooling days. Especially the ones planning on becoming assassins, royal guards, or anything like that… I know it, your father knows it and even my brother knows it. Every magical creature must memorize it…" Naruto looked at his father who stared at his wife who seemed to be shivering. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine…" Arashi breathed deeply and said. "I even know the prophesy…"

"Please will you all tell it to me? I deserve to know…"

Kyuubi sighed and said, "Alright Itachi you may tell him…"

Itachi nodded, "This, prophesy was given by the oracle hundreds of years before your mother came into the picture. The king Orochimaru wanted to know what his future was and he received this."

Closing his eyes they opened to reveal blood red eyes instead,

"**_A snowy owl above the haunted waters  
poet of ancient gods  
Cries to tell the never ending story  
prophecy of becoming floods"_**

Kyuubi looked at him, "They talk about your mother right here as snowy owl. The haunted waters are the dark ages when the world was sent into darkness and there were no hunters. Poet of ancient gods means that your mother is like the hunters of the olden days. Cries to tell the never ending story is that he caused a rebellion of his own by convincing the humans that it was time for them to battle against the magical race. Prophecy of becoming floods, that was when Orochimaru received this prophesy talking about how the worlds would go into many wars with the hunters."

Arashi looked at him, "The next part goes like this…

"**_An aura of mystery surrounds her  
the lady in brightest white  
Soon the incarnate shall be born  
The Creator of the night"_**

Arashi stared away, "This part is talking about how Kyuubi and I met…"

"He really was mysterious and the incarnate… is you Naruto. The creator of the night meaning the night that would surround the magical realm. This is why you are so important to the human race… and the magical race." Naruto looked around and saw Itachi staring at him

"**_Deep dark is his Majesty's kingdom  
A portent of tomorrow's world  
There shall the liquid give Him power  
The red-eyed unborn lord"_**

Itachi looked towards Naruto with sad eyes, "When I was going to be born they thought this was me. But it wasn't… But anyways, Deep dark in his majesty's kingdom… The magical realm where Orochimaru rules… A portent of tomorrow's world, the sign that my little brother was to be born… But the liquid wasn't specified… It was blood… The blood of my parents that I splattered over him gave him the power to fight back and become the evil that he is today. The red-eyed lord as they call him… You must remember that this prophesy was given hundreds of years before my brother was born in the time of the first hunters."

Kyuubi nodded and began the next part,

"**_Fatal embrace of the blood red waters  
the cradle of infinite gloom  
the spell to master this Earth  
Carven on an infant's tomb"_**

Arashi held in tears and began speaking, "When I was pregnant with you I learned about this whole thing… Fatal embrace of the blood red waters was when I gave birth and you first held onto me… You were still covered in blood and so was I. The cradle of infinite gloom… The cradle… You were born and both realms were happy but you were very sick when you were born. So a gloom came over both realms and they gave up hope that you'd be able to live. The spell to master this earth, was to be revealed later but you ended up casting magic early in your life and…" Arashi traced the scars on Naruto's face, "Anyways… Carven on your tomb… Meant that you'd die… I never wanted you to go into this life. But you ended up getting claimed by a vampire in the process…"

Itachi stared at him, "So that's what the bite mark is about… He mate claimed you huh? That's odd… Anyways… It's best that we not finish the prophesy. I wouldn't want to bring out any feelings that would cause pains." Arashi shook his head and said, "He deserves to know…"

"Then we shall continue… The oracle was sentenced to death after she foretold this part:

_**"I will die for the love of the mermaid  
Her seduction, beauty and scorn  
Welcome to the end of your life  
- Hail the Oceanborn!"**_

"Because Sasuke's voice said these words to her, but what everyone didn't realize that when he said mermaid, he meant you. A male… So when you were born then everyone was surprised… But the part that sentenced her to death was… Hail the Oceanborn. Orochimaru knew that you would kill him because everyone began chanting Hail the Oceanborn everywhere. His kingdom fell apart for only a little while but killed anyone who mentioned the Oceanborn."

Kyuubi looked at his son, "I remember that time… Orochimaru was sore afraid that he sent everyone out to kill the hunters. And that was how the first hunters died out…"

"_**Disgraced is my virginity**_

_**Death has woven my wedding dress**_

_**Oh, Great Blue, breathe the morning dew**_

_**For you are the cradle for the image of God."**_

Naruto stared at them for a second and then shouted, "I have to get married to that bastard!!?!!!" Kyuubi's ears lowered at his sons yelling. "Please there is no need for you to yell."

Arashi took Naruto's hand, "You need to understand Naruto… It is the only way you can get close to Orochimaru and kill him."

"But he's a bastard and he nearly killed me at school yesterday!!" Itachi chuckled a bit, "Sasuke's just playing with you… If I didn't know better I think he really does want you as his mate."

"But that's gross! I can't marry a vampire! How would that even work out with kids and everything?! If he's a prince he'd most likely want an heir."

"I married a demon and you don't see any problems with that…" Arashi said laying his head on Kyuubi who wrapped an arm around Arashi's waist rubbing it up and down.

"Besides, if he did want children he'd probably do the same thing that I did to your mother. Implant you with a special type of seed that will get you pregnant…" Naruto took his jacket and threw it over his shoulders. Arashi sat up and asked quickly, "Naruto? Where are you going?'

"I'm going to kill that bastard!!" Naruto ran out before Arashi could protest. Kyuubi stopped him. "No… that's just what they were waiting for. Can't you sense it? The royal guard is out there and it is possible that Sasuke is out as well. I heard from vampires though out the years that he was named the commander of the armies. He has full power of every race…" Arashi took out his stakes and other weapons and walked towards the door. Looking back at Kyuubi he said, "I've been through worse… Are you coming or not?" Hearing a scream outside Arashi sprinted out and saw demons of all sorts around him. Arashi glared at them and yelled, "Out of my way low lives!!" kicking them to the ground he threw a vial that caused them all to cough and some to die out completely. Kyuubi emerged from the smoke he fallowed after his wife. "But Arashi we don't even know where they would take Naruto."

"Then we'll stay up looking for him."

--

Sasuke watched as the human lay in his lap. He was gorgeous… He didn't want to admit it to Orochimaru that he really was in love with him and wanted him for a mate. He didn't want to kill him… He just wanted to have him… The prophesy stated that he and the Oceanborn would be mates and they would bring peace to the worlds. He knew now why they were to fall in love. But was it really love… It was most likely lust. The other didn't feel the same. He'd searched his thoughts for hours and found nothing but hate against him. Sasuke brushed his hair out of the way his hand was bloody from attacking. Sasuke leaned down and his breath was inches from the others lips. Moving towards his ear he whispered, **_"Brave now, long rest is sweet. With me here in the deep."_**

Hearing him mumble to him something he began again, **_"I prayed for pleasure, wished for love I prayed for your…"_**

Naruto's eyes shot open and shoved him off and saw that it was Sasuke who whispered those words, "**_Never pray for me! _**You don't have any right to pray!"

Sasuke stared at him and stood up brushing himself off. "Is that anyway to thank me for saving your life?" Naruto stared at him and backed away.

_Who the hell are you for me_

_But a mortal dream to see._

_This apathetic life must drown_

_Forever just for me_

"What lies are you saying?! I don't remember you ever saving my life!" Sasuke took out a knife and pinned Naruto against the wall.

"Listen to me Oceanborn! I will destroy you," He watched as the vampires passed by quickly and then Naruto threw him across the street towards the other alleyway. Punching Sasuke in the gut and in the face he said, "What the hell are you saying?! Whatever it is about us, just know this! That prophesy will never come true because I'll kill you before you can even think of marrying me!"

"Don't you understand?!" He yelled pinning Naruto to the ground while he was straddling his hips making the other immobile, "I don't _want_ to marry a dobe like you! You're incompetent and you wouldn't be suited enough to mate with me! Not even in a thousand lifetimes would you be able to marry me! And that's why I'm going to kill you, I'm going to make sure that prophesy never is fulfilled!" Naruto pushed him off accidentally landing on him and kissing him. Their eyes were wide as they stared at eachother for no reason. Just looking at eachother… seeing different emotions cross over, Naruto was surprised seeing at soft expression for only a moment. Naruto pulled away and they looked at eachother. Both becoming angry they began spitting away. "GOD THAT WAS GROSS!!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke shook his head to get the idea out.

Sasuke was quite happy the kiss lasted more than just a second. Really all he wanted to do was kiss him again.

"Just leave me alone teme!" Naruto ran off but could feel him fallowing after him.

_**Leave me be…**_

Naruto thought angrily… Running towards the graveyard stupidly he walked towards a tombstone. Sitting down for a bit he panted. Looking up he saw Sasuke in the tree staring at him. Naruto glared at him… **_Leave me be…_**

Looking up again he saw Sasuke wasn't there. Panting again he looked to see nothingness. Leaning back he felt the cold surface of the large statue behind him. Cold… the whole graveyard was full of mist it was something beautiful yet horribly… disturbing. Hearing a whoosh he looked to his side and saw a figure emerge. Seeing the man he noticed it to be a demon. The man grinned at him, "My, my, my… What do we have here?" Naruto stood up and looked at the man. He had a rather large sword and was carrying it on his back. He walked around shirtless with some sort of camouflage like pants. His face was wrapped up so you couldn't see his mouth. Naruto stared at him for a while and then backed off.

"It does my heart good to see a teenager out after dark in the graveyard." The man looked him over and said, "Ah you're Kyuubi's son aren't you? My name is Zabuza… Zabuza the blue knight." Naruto gasped a bit and moved back. His father was known as Kyuubi the Crimson knight. So this person worked for Orochimaru…

"If you think I work for the king you're mistaken. I'm a mercenary… I kill for money." Naruto took out a kunai and held it in front of himself. "What do you want?"

"I was just walking though, but if you really want a fight then…" Taking his sword off his back he held it in front of him as well. "Then I can settle with that too…" Charging after Naruto the boy dodged him easily and landed on the tree. Using the force he gathered from lading he used it too push himself off the tree and launched himself at Zabuza. The man kicked him to the ground sending Naruto flying back to where he started. His back hit the tree with mighty force and Naruto used the tree that now had an imprint in it. Taking his kunai out again he panted again for just a moment before going to the fighter again. Kicking him towards his face he grabbed Naruto's leg and Naruto let his head fall towards the ground letting physics take over. Smacking himself in the others private area the man let go of him and Naruto did a backhand spring letting himself land in a crouch. Moving away as the man fell towards the ground Naruto kicked him in the face sending him towards the ground.

"That… was a cheep move." Naruto grinned at him and stood up. "I pay attention in only one class and that's my physics class. And I learned something about pendulums. What moves in one direction must move in another… So I let physics take over." Naruto watched as Zabuza got up and wiped the blood trickled from his mouth off.

"You're Arashi's son alright… Both of theirs, the fighting spirit of your father and the stupidity of your mother." Naruto stood up as well and prepared himself. Man was taking off his face wrap and Naruto saw the razor sharp teeth. Naruto prepared himself for what was to come. Zabuza looked at Naruto, he looked just like Arashi. When they faced off many years ago… Arashi was young just like this child and fearless. Zabuza grinned, "But I find you as a truly great match."

Sasuke watched from a distance and watched at how good the hunter was at fighting. Sasuke watched as they started up again. Naruto would swiftly dodge the moves but get kicked down at the same time. This went on for a while and Sasuke saw Naruto fall down. Jumping down he yelled, "Naruto!" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke jumping down and fighting Zabuza who he eventually got down towards the ground. _One more move…_ But his kunai were stopped by a boy with throwing needles. "Get your own kill… Zabuza the blue is mine…" Sasuke looked at the boy in the mask. A hunter from an elite organization. Sasuke backed down and the hunter looked back… Taking Zabuza he transported them somewhere.

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto glaring at him, "What dobe? Why do you have such a stupid look on your face?"

"I could've taken him! I don't need your help!" Naruto got up and then fell back down again. Sasuke bent down and slapped his forehead. "Don't you understand? He's a high class mercenary, you would've been killed if I hadn't butted in!"

"Well isn't that what you wanted?! For me to be killed bastard?! Or do you just want the pleasure of killing me yourself?" Naruto tried to get up again but he just couldn't. Sasuke sighed and picked Naruto up. "You really are a dobe aren't you?"

Naruto fainted in his arms and Sasuke moved a lock of hair out from his eyes. Smiling slightly he kissed Naruto softly as to not wake up the blond. _You're gorgeous… _Taking Naruto to his house he laid him on the doorstep. Sasuke left his cloak on Naruto to keep him warm and kissed him again. _Sleep long and get some rest…Naruto._

"**_We shall come to set the dolphins free  
We shall wash the darkened blood red sea  
Our songs will echo over the mountains and seas  
The eternity will begin once again in peace"_**

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What was that?"

"The last part to the prophesy… I know that you were learning about it…I just thought you ought to know the last part. Think what you want about it…" Sasuke disappeared and Naruto thought on it…

"He and I shall set them free? We'll make the will cleanse the differences? I don't get it… Peace… We'll _both_ make everything back to the days of old?" Naruto leaned against the wall and saw the red rose that was lying just a little further away from him. Naruto reached for it.

Smelling the rose he looked up and swore he could see a bat flying over the bright moon. Naruto smiled just a bit knowing he couldn't see him anymore. _Thank you for saving me…_ The rose felt like a, _you're welcome…_

**TBC**

There you have the newest chapter…

So yeah! There you have it…

Still, if you have any dark lyrics that would be great for this fic then tell me what the song is and who it is by. So yeah!

This is Shior the pervy Kat signing out: 3

Next chapter: Zabuza and Haku face head to head against Sasuke and Naruto. Zabuza faces Arashi for the second time, Haku vs. Sasu and Naru.


	4. Real

Thank you all! The reviews are so great and I really love them!

There is no song in this chapter… Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Arashi-kun then?... Damnit…walks away

_**Chapter 4**_

Staring at the starlit sky he couldn't help but smile, Zabuza was always so ready and willing to kill anything. It was the true reason he loved him… Looking at the man who was sleeping on the floor he went near him. Zabuza was hard to approach when asleep being the mercenary he was. And one of the seven deadly knights of course he would be.

"Haku, when are you going to take off that stupid mask? You know it freaks me out…" Haku smiled again taking the mask off as his master commanded. His face was beautiful for any person that would ever meet him. The only person who could hold a face like his was a woman's but alas he was a male. It was usually used to help him in disguise just like the mask that was now in his hands. Haku smiled with deep brown eyes like the bark of the trees that surrounded the both of them. His hair was always kept in a neat bun in the back of his head but Zabuza always would take it out letting his long black hair trail down his back. Haku was young… about as young as the boy Zabuza was fighting but was 19 instead of 16.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on Zabuza's forehead, "Forgive me Master Zabuza, but the mask reminds me of whom and what I am." Zabuza smirked at him and stroked Haku's face. "And that would be?"

Haku's eyes were dark like the black night sky and hand a twinkle of evil hinted in them, "I am Haku the White knight…"

--

Kyuubi and Arashi came home that knight to see Naruto asleep on the doorstep, Arashi ran to him and saw him bleeding from only his arm but the cut was long since healed. Brushing strands out of Naruto's hair the younger boy woke up to see his mother smiling at him. "Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded at him and stared at his arm, "Damnit…"

Arashi glared at the blood, "Did Sasuke do this to you?" Naruto could sense the anger and malice in his mother's voice and Naruto shook his hands. "No, no, no! Sasuke didn't do this it was some damn mercenary named Zabuza…"

Arashi's eyes widened, "You couldn't possibly mean Zabuza the blue?" Naruto nodded and Arashi looked away, "How do you know him Obasan?"

"I fought against him a long time ago it was when the seven deadly knights were after me. It was right after I killed the white knight, Zabuza the blue showed up… He was tough to fight with and I almost lost my life… But thanks to a certain fox demon I was saved and Zabuza was defeated. I just didn't know that he was still alive…" Naruto looked towards his father who leaned down to pick him up.

"Father, who are the seven deadly knights?" Kyuubi looked towards his son that was in his arms angrily. But knowing that it would let his child rest more he told him, "The seven deadly knights are like sins. I was once a part of them, wrath was mine. Wrath is always the red or crimson knight. There are seven deadly sins: pride-black, envy-green, greed-white, sloth-blue, lust-purple, and wrath-red."

Walking inside he began talking again, "Being the crimson knight or red I was known as the sin of wrath."

"And isn't that the truth?" Arashi joked and received a glare from his spouse. "Anyways… As a deadly sin I was on a quest to destroy the hunter society."

"What?"

Kyuubi glared, "I don't wish to talk about them… Now it's best that you go to sleep fast tonight." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes while being carried up the stairs by his father.

Placing Naruto in bed he looked at him thinking: _How could I lose my only son so fast?_

Walking into the room Arashi placed his head between Kyuubi's shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around his husband. "Let him rest Kyuu…" The other nodded and closed the door. Walking towards their bedroom it was a sanctuary.

Unlike other beds his was on the floor so he could be the fox he was, Arashi sat on the rather large plush pillow and rubbed it for Kyuubi to lay down on. Kyuubi rested down and groaned, "I haven't been out all night for years…" Yawning a bit he wrapped his arms around Arashi who was nodding off to sleep. Kyuubi's tails wrapped around Arashi warming both of them with the warmth they were emanating. Soon the whole room was warmed up and the two were asleep.

--

The next couple of weeks went by with no news on the whereabouts of Zabuza. Naruto woke up to feel the house warmer than usual. Waking up he walked down the hall, Naruto stopped at his parent's room and knocked on the door? "Mother, Father?"

"Oh please Naruto," Looking behind his shoulder he saw his mother awake, "Leave your father be, he's in heat right now and if you go in there than he'll jump you and mate with you." Naruto moved his hand down, "You mean he needs to mate?"

"Yeah he goes through this every few years and he'll die if he doesn't mate." Naruto looked at the door. "But mom why aren't you in there?"

"A mating ceremony lasts all from dawn to dusk, I wanted to wait for you to go to school." Naruto put on his shoes and said, "Well then I'll just go early today. I don't want to keep him waiting any longer."

Running downstairs towards the front door he took off.

Arashi walked into the room to see Kyuubi lying in a curled up form, the fox lifted his head at hearing the door open up, he looked very tired but his eyes said otherwise, "Arashi, I want you…"

"I know Kyuubi-kun… I know.."

--

Naruto ran towards the bus stop and got on; Naruto walked over and sat down on one of the seats. Looking through his backpack he realized that he forgot his English book. Cursing to himself he watched as the bus stopped once again revealing Sasuke. Naruto glared at him and looked out the window. Feeling the seat next to him become occupied he saw Sasuke sitting next to him. "I didn't say you could sit next to me teme."

"I don't need your permission dobe…" Sasuke was staring at him and it gave Naruto an uncomfortable feeling. "I wonder how I can humiliate you today…" Sasuke said more to himself than to the other and Naruto wasn't ready to let him take advantage of him.

"Yeah right te…" Naruto was pulled into Sasuke's lap and the other began kissing him just as the bus was about to stop. Naruto looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. It was Sakura! The girl that he had a crush on since 3rd grade and she was getting on the bus. Sasuke was grinning at him and Naruto looked at him, "Please Sasuke let me go!" Sasuke smirked evilly, "Why should I? Unless you have something good to give in return then I'll let you go."

"Please! Anything!" Sasuke thought a moment and held him a little longer, "Anything huh? Okay…" Letting Naruto go he disappeared to the seat behind him, "You owe me something…" He said as Sakura came onto the bus, "Okay… what is it you want from me?"

"I'll think about it… dobe." Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled a bit, Naruto smiled back hoping that she'd want to sit next to him on the bus. But walking right past him she asked Sasuke if she could sit by him.

"Whatever." Sasuke said looking in Naruto's eyes at the shock. Naruto's eyes were in a glare and he turned around and Sasuke could feel from his imbalance of chi that he was upset. Sasuke felt sorry that Naruto was angry at him and he could feel something causing his heart to stir, breathing deeply he quietly thought to himself about that mercenary. He needed to tell Naruto about him quickly before he found him again.

--

Naruto walked into the room to see everyone crowded around Sasuke's desk, scratch that… the female population around Sasuke's desk, cleaning it and making it look nice for him. Sasuke walked in soon after and noticed Naruto laying his head down on his desk. "Oi, dobe. You shouldn't be sleeping right now."

"Shut it asshole! I didn't get enough sleep last night thanks to a certain you…" He whispered back harshly towards the vampire. And it was true, for the last couple of weeks Sasuke had made him stay up at night and go out hunting. Sasuke shook his head and looked up.

--

Sasuke sat on the rooftop meditating… There was something wrong. Naruto's presence wasn't on the school campus. At this realization Sasuke jumped off the roof landing on the ground swiftly and began running to find his soon to be mate.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around town on his lunch break looking around at one of the random ramen stalls. Walking into one they welcomed and got his order started. Naruto sat down and waited and in a bit his food was ordered. Taking out a pair of chopsticks he said happily, "Itadakimasu!" And he began eating. Gulping down the remnants of the broth he declared happily, "Much better than school food! Thank you very much Sir!" Leaving money on the table he left the stall and walked around the town a little longer, he still had about twenty minutes left of lunch time. Walking towards the main streets he walked across the street noticing somebody running away from a group of people. Seeing their fangs he saw them to be vampires. Running after them he found them in an alley and was cornering a beautiful girl.

"So sweetheart, what's it going to be?" Naruto ran and stabbed them all in the chests getting into a fight. Naruto looked towards the girl who was huddled in a corner she was slowly getting up. "Thanks… I thought I could shake those vampires off but they kept up…"

Naruto helped her up, "Yeah, I have the same problem…." They began walking and the girl smiled, "So why is he after you?"

"I really don't know, it's all so confusing." The girl smiled and turned on a corner, "Well thank you again young man. I hope we meet again soon…." Naruto blushed at the thought and waved at her goodbye.

"Oh and by the way, I'm a boy…" Naruto was dumbstruck… A BOY!!! With those girlish features?!

Sasuke looked all over and then finally found Naruto landing beside him he whacked him over the head, "Usurutonkachi! What do you think you were doing?" Naruto held his head and stared angrily, "What are you talking about teme?! I can go wherever I want! What does it matter to you anyways?"

Sasuke couldn't tell him the truth. So he just dragged him away, "Just come with me dobe! You're going to be late to class… Jump on my back." Naruto slapped the hand away and said, "I can get there by myself! I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

Sasuke picked him up and they both disappeared. "Dobe you're going to get yourself killed if you delve into other people's lives!"

"Wouldn't that satisfy you? You're out to kill me anyways…"

Sighing angrily at him he said, "It's too hard to explain dobe… Just get to class." Naruto was wondering why Sasuke wasn't being mean to him. A couple weeks ago Sasuke would be out to kill him or get him killed.

Sasuke watched his love leave his sight whispering, _you wouldn't understand that if another vampire were to kill you then you would become their mate instead of mine…_

--

Haku entered the room where the demon coven was meeting. Listening as Zabuza was talking with a few demons… Haku entered the room and bowed down before them, "I'm back Zabuza…"

"Ah, Haku, just in time. Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my student and one of the greatest assassins, Haku the white." Haku sat down next to his master and said, "Please Master, you shouldn't say such lies…"

"Did you talk with the Oceanborn?"

"Yes, and it seems like he isn't expecting us to attack…" Haku said. "That and Kyuubi is in heat right now. So tonight would be the best time to attack."

"Very good Haku, we'll attack tonight then…" Zabuza said running his hand through his pets hair.

--

Kakashi looked through his paperwork for that day and he was actually very bored. He just wanted to read his book, Icha Icha Paradise… Hearing his cell phone go off he looked at it, "Arashi-kun?" Opening it up he said, "Ja?"

"Kakashi… It's just as we feared. Zabuza might just attack tonight. I want you to follow Naruto and Sasuke tonight…" He could tell by Arashi's voice that he was tired.

"Can't you?" Kakashi asked leaning back pulling out his book, "I would Kakashi but Kyuubi's in heat today…"

"Ah, I see… I'll take care of everything then until you get there that is." Kakashi closed his phone and looked out the window seeing it was almost sunset. "I guess I should get out there…"

--

Naruto was walking home today… It calmed his nerves and he would be able to by then not think of Sasuke. He had to admit that Sasuke was acting nicer than when they first met. It made him feel special. Hearing the howl of the wind Naruto looked up to see Sasuke following him. Glaring at him Naruto kept walking. He was at the bridge that would connect the two parts of Tokyo. Naruto grinned he knew that vampires couldn't cross over running water. But the water wasn't moving it was just a lake that stayed still so Naruto glared as Sasuke jumped down next to him. Looking down he realized that he didn't have his house key with him. "Damn… I must've dropped it somewhere…" Looking at Sasuke he pointed at him. "You better not follow me!

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran back towards the innermost part of the city. Sniffing the air he heard somebody coming that way. Seeing Kakashi walking towards the bridge Sasuke looked the other way, "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Why Prince Sasuke, I'm surprised you recognize me still."

"Why wouldn't I recognize the face of a traitor and my old sensei? That and I recognized you when I walked into class for the first day. So what is Arashi having you do right now?" Sasuke asked sitting on the edge of the bridge.

"Protecting Naruto from the likes of you…."

"And by Naruto, Kakashi… Do you mean the Oceanborn?" Both of them looked up and saw Zabuza standing there, beside him was the hunter that had stopped Sasuke weeks before from killing Zabuza.

"Zabuza the blue… What brings you here?" Kakashi asked with his eye glaring at the man. The boy in the mask took out his needles, "Where is the Oceanborn?"

"And who might you be?" Kakashi asked, Zabuza smirked and introduced him, "This is my new apprentice, Haku the white." Haku's face was hidden by his mask and Sasuke stared at it, "Please if you will be so kindly as to tell us where the Oceanborn is then we'll get our job over with quickly."

Sasuke growled, "Yeah right!" Charging at Haku the other easily dodged him and appeared behind him about to strike just as Sasuke ducked and threw Haku over his shoulder having him land on his back near the ground. Taking out a knife he reached to kill Haku.

Haku took his fist and punched Sasuke sending him upward towards the top of the bridge but as Sasuke began his decent he spun and kicked Haku in the face sending him flying towards Zabuza.

Haku landed gracefully on the ground and threw needles at Sasuke, but the other quickly dodged and caught them sending them flying back at Haku. Knowing what was coming Haku quickly dodged and began forming a few hand signs. "By the power of the spirits that dwell in water. I summon thee to my aid!" A water dragon started to form and then blew up at the sight Haku froze his arms and the water droplets turned into ice crystals, he brought down his arms and the thousands of ice crystals fell on Sasuke slashing his arms everywhere and The throwing needles were thrown at Sasuke as well slashing him and going through his arms.

Zabuza watched as his student attacked the Uchiha brat and his eyes focused on Kakashi who was cautiously watching Zabuza for any sign of attack. Zabuza charged at him and Kakashi attacked as well. Kakashi punched Zabuza in the chin sending him to the ground instantaneously. The blood that was coming from his mouth tasted coppery and Zabuza wiped it away angrily. Taking out his large sword he attacked at Kakashi cutting a rather large gash in his arm.

--

Naruto looked around angrily and thought for a minute, "I wonder where I could've dropped it." Looking around harder he finally found it. "AHA!! I knew I would find it sooner of later!" Picking it up he dangled the fox keychain happily and began running away towards the bridge. He didn't know why he was going back there. He could've easily caught a train to get home instead but something in his gut told him to go there. Something about Sasuke came to him and he began running faster.

_Sasuke… What have you done to me? I can't seem to think of anything else and now? I can only see you in pain! What's wrong Sasuke? What's wrong?_ Naruto knew there would be no reply to his own thoughts but when he heard, _Stay where you are Naruto! I don't want you to get hurt!_ Naruto didn't know what these voices were. They were like two totally different people. But Naruto's voice came and answered, _NO! I we're in this together Sasuke! I won't let you die because of me!_ And for some reason Naruto's body betrayed its mind and ran faster to get to Sasuke. Running towards the bridge he saw Zabuza and that masked boy from earlier. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyes were wide, "What are you doing here dobe?! I told you to stay away from here!" Mirrors started to come up from all over and Sasuke was trapped inside.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto ran and jumped into the ice mirror trap to get with the vampire. Sasuke looked at him in fright. "Naruto I told you to stay out of this!"

"Yes, Oceanborn… You should've listened to him. Now you will both die." Came the reply from the boy behind the mask. He then began shooting needles at them and Naruto was hit out of the way and Sasuke dodged them swiftly getting only a few in his right arm and leg. "Naruto get out of here!" Haku smirked under his mask and said, "There is no escape, once you are in you are in until I kill you." Haku threw some at Naruto and Sasuke jumped towards him and took more needles to his body. Naruto stared at him in horror. "Sasuke stop it!"

"Shut up and find a way out of here!"

Naruto got up and went towards the other side and almost got out but Haku got to him first and kicked him away. "I told you nobody leaves here…" Naruto got up slowly and said, "Well I'm going to find a way out of here!"

--

Kyuubi and Arashi lay down in their bed completely spent. Kyuubi snuggled closer to Arashi who was holding onto him happily. "Mmmn… Kyuubi…" Kyuubi smiled and kissed his mate on his forehead.

But hearing something in the distance he immediately sat up. Arashi looked at him tired and questioningly. "Kyuubi-kun? What's wrong?" Kyuubi's eyes were glaring and Arashi could sense that he was pissed. "What is it Kyuubi?" Kyuubi stared ahead of him as if he were listening to something. His eyes went wide and said, "Naruto…danger…"

Arashi hurriedly got up forgetting the stabbing pain in his lower back and got his clothes on. "Hurry Kyuubi! Our son's in danger!" Kyuubi nodded and put his clothes on quickly running out the door to aid Arashi.

--

Sasuke was thrown to the ground again as needles come into contact with him. _If I can just keep Naruto safe then I'll be fine._ Looking at Naruto who was laying on the ground in pain he saw Haku about to throw more needles at him. He could smell poison on them and they were heading towards Naruto. "Naruto!!" Hurriedly running over there he took all of them on and they went though his neck, and arms, and hands, and everything. It hurt… _It hurts… but at least. He's safe._

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of him. Smiling happily and saying, "Thanks Sa—" His sentence was cut short as he saw Sasuke falling to the ground in a pool of blood. "Sasuke?" Shaking him he only felt the other go limp. "Sasuke?!" Sasuke turned his head and smirked at him. "So much… for protecting you… you dobe…"

"Sasuke?"

"I never… got the chance... to tell you… I.. I.." Sasuke's eyes fell closed and his face became paler then before. "Sasuke? Sasuke!!" Naruto held him in his lap and began to cry over someone who he thought he hated. The voice inside him rose again to thought, _Sasuke my love! Don't leave me again!_ Naruto didn't understand. When had Sasuke left him before? What was wrong with him, why was he crying for him?

"It's a pity he didn't get to tell you his feelings…" Naruto looked up at Haku and his eyes flared angrily. Naruto looked at him and stood up laying Sasuke on the ground gently. "YOU!" Naruto's eyes changed red for one second and then red chakra came around him. Naruto was taken over by something, his inner soul. "By the spirits that dwell in flame destroy this menace!"

Kyuubi and Arashi arrived seeing their son conjuring the flame gods and summoning them to his aid. The fire danced around Naruto and then came and fired at the mirrors knocking Haku out of them. Naruto found him and punched him square in the face. Haku landed on the ground and his mask shattered revealing the beautiful face of the boy Naruto had met earlier that day. Haku looked at him and then towards Zabuza. "I'm sorry Master… I failed.."

Zabuza saw this and fled towards Haku, "Haku!" Arashi saw Zabuza and ran towards him knocking him to the ground. "Stop!" Zabuza looked at the blond and glared, "I have to save him from that brat of yours!" Arashi shook his head, "No, if you want to save him then you need to hold your ground! Look!" Zabuza looked over his shoulder and saw demons surrounding his love and the Oceanborn. Glaring at them they smirked, "Thank you for weakening the Oceanborn for us. Now we'll be taking him to Orochimaru-sama for the reward. And we hope you don't mind us taking your little toy as well. He'll make a great pleasure slave." Haku was held in one of their arms and Naruto was on the ground held down by the many guards as Arashi stared at them, "Please! Don't hurt my baby!" Arashi tried to run towards them but was shot down with intense pain. Kyuubi rushed to his side, "Arashi are you alright?" Arashi stared up at them and said, "I can't move…"

Kyuubi looked at them, "Let him go! Or I swear these days will be the last you'll ever see." Kyuubi showed his talons and fangs to show them it was no ideal threat. They stared at Kyuubi and laughed, "You really expect us to believe that?" Putting a kunai to Naruto's head he smirked and Kyuubi's eyes widened, "It's either you or your son Kyuubi-sama." Kyuubi stared at his hands and felt like crying. "I love you Naruto… I would never have anything done to you." Walking towards them he kneeled on the ground, "Go ahead… Just give my son to my wife." They smirked and so did Kyuubi. Kicking the guy who was holding the kunai to the ground throwing Naruto towards Arashi who caught him happily. Kyuubi's eyes became piercing red and the men began to flee but not without meeting with Zabuza first, "You leave the Oceanborn alone and you give me back Haku!" Zabuza slashed them and took Haku from their arms. The beautiful boy awoke at the feeling of his master's arms around him. "Master… Zabuza?" Zabuza hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Oh Haku…" Naruto ran towards Sasuke who was lying on the ground dead… Truly dead.

"Sasuke… Oh Sasuke." Leaning down on him he began crying. Looking towards Haku he glared, "He's dead because of you!" Haku bowed his head and then remembered something. Walking towards Naruto the boy hugged Sasuke closer to his chest, Haku bent down and said, "Do you really want to save him?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, if he didn't save him he wouldn't have to go through with that prophesy that was held so dear to everyone. And he would be rid of the vampire forever. But his heart said otherwise. After the weeks they spent together they became closer and he… Believe it or not… Fell in love. Looking into Haku's brown eyes he nodded, "Anything…"

Haku took a knife and held it towards Naruto, "Cut yourself and feed your blood to him…" Arashi's eyes widened, "NO NARUTO! DON"T DO IT!!!" Naruto looked at his mother and questioned, "Why not mother?"

"Because if you do then you'll be submitting to his will and you'll become his property! It's almost like a mate claim!" Naruto stared at his mother who was about to cry, "Mom… I have to… I need to fulfill this prophesy. Even if it means becoming his… I'll do it to save him." Naruto didn't know what he was saying! His inner demon was saying these things not him! Arashi knew this as well and cried into Kyuubi's arms. Naruto took the knife and cut his arm. Holding the blood dripping wrist to Sasuke's mouth he watched as the first drop fell inside that delicate mouth. Naruto began to cry as his soul was sold away to the vampire that lay before him.

Sasuke could hear something, a voice? _Come back to me my love…_ Seeing a beautiful blond fox staring at him with blue eyes he slowly moved towards him. He felt blood in his mouth. The fox's… Naruto's. He could see the scripts of souls before him and saw as Naruto's soul was sold over to him. A blood bond… Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto there with tears in his eyes, Naruto looked at him and kissed his forehead. "Oh Sasuke… My Sasuke." Sasuke could tell that it was the inner demon of Naruto. The part that was in love with him. But… Naruto himself wasn't. He could see it in his eyes.

Getting up he kissed Naruto and the other eagerly kissed him back. "I would die for the love of the mermaid…" Naruto smiled. And then his other side came back, the real Naruto. "Sasuke…" He smiled again, whispering to him, "You would really do that for me?"

"Really…" Naruto looked at him and looked away, "I can't say the same Sasuke." Sasuke understood and fell away.

"That's fine Naruto… You'll never have to." (1)

--

Haku and Zabuza bowed to Arashi and Kyuubi. "We'll be headed on our way, and is Naruto-kun alright?" Arashi nodded and stared towards the door. "He'll be fine… He's a survivor." Haku smiled and sighed in relief, "We're terribly sorry for all the trouble Arashi-sama. But your son has changed our minds on things." Zabuza nodded and Haku handed over a pendant.

"If Naruto-kun is ever in trouble… Have him call us. And we'll be there in an instant… As sworn by the white and blue knights." Arashi was confused, "Ah so you're the white knight. I remember now that once a knight dies or has betrayed, then a new one is chosen." Haku nodded, "It was an honor to meet you Arashi-sama. Good luck in the future to you and your family. May they all be blessed…"Arashi nodded and went his way inside. Seeing a letter on the door he took it,

_**Arashi-sama…**_

**_I know that this may seem odd to you but I promise that I mean no harm to Naruto. Please allow me to be his mate. At least when he turns. I know you don't like the idea of the prophesy coming true but I will make him happy. And if not… You may kill me. I will be willing if I am to ever harm Naruto-kun._**

_**-Sasuke**_

_I know Sasuke…_ Arashi thought looking towards the starlit sky; _I just can't imagine losing my only baby…_

**TBC**

There you have it!!!

Review please!

Okay… So here it is. Instead of having the Kyuubi inside of Naruto there is an inner demon who doesn't come out of Naruto until his 18th birthday. On every demons 18th birthday they gain their more demonic like features. So when Naruto's 18th birthday arrives the inner demon who was with Sasuke before life when the prophesy was foretold will come to life. But Naruto will still be his same old self. And that is why Sasuke is working so hard to get Naruto to love him.

That last thing that Sasuke said made me all happy inside!


	5. Somewhere

Thanks for the reviews. I love writing this story. SO dark and supernatural…

The song in here is "Somewhere" by Within Temptation.

_**Somewhere**_

Naruto woke up in the morning with pains in his wrist and head. He looked to see light filtering into his room. Naruto looked at his wrist that was done up nicely in a bandage. Looking around he was in his room, for some reason he couldn't remember anything. Then by looking at his wrist he remembered that he sold his soul to Sasuke yesterday.

Looking around a little more he got out of bed slowly. He was sore all over. Good thing it was Sunday.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Came his mothers voice. Seeing his mother smile at him he smiled back, "Yeah mom," He said a little hoarsely, "I'm awake…" Feeling a hand run through his hair he walked out of the room as the doorbell rang.

Naruto looked at his cell phone that read 7:30 AM, Sunday. _SUNDAY, I slept through the whole week?!_

Naruto looked at his wrist and sighed sadly. He knew that it was the right thing to save Sasuke. But why did it feel so wrong? Maybe because he was undead? Maybe it was that he didn't really LOVE him. But he couldn't say that. Because he did… Both sides of him.

_That night… I thought I lost him forever. I couldn't think of life without him…Was that really me though?_

Looking in the mirror as he finished getting dressed he looked at himself and saw fox ears on his head and red eyes like his fathers. Putting his hands on his head to feel for any he sighed in relief. Running downstairs he heard his mother yell, "Down Kyuubi! Sit down or so help me!!" Naruto walked in and asked, "What's the matter mom?"

Arashi looked over and smiled happily, "It's nothing. I was just going to get the door and your father was throwing a fit saying 'you're pregnant! You shouldn't be up and about' I mean really! You'd think that after 16 years of not being pregnant that I wouldn't be pregnant this time." His mom started walking away mumbling something about his husband being in denial. The doorbell rang again and Arashi happily greeted whoever it was. Naruto dropped his toast when he saw Sasuke enter into the kitchen.

"How did he get in here?! I never remembered inviting him in!"

"I don't need your permission to visit you Naruto. When you sold your soul to me as a mate claim I am allowed wherever you are."

Kyuubi growled and began to sit up to go over and hurt Sasuke but Arashi stood in front of him and said, "Kyuubi, SIT!" Kyuubi sat and stared at his wife frightfully. "Now eat your food!" Kyuubi and Naruto began to eat hurriedly Arashi smiled at Sasuke and said, "Please Sasuke, eat some breakfast you must be hungry." Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not really but if you insist." Sitting down Arashi went towards the oven and brought over some food for Sasuke. Naruto looked at the drink and his breath came in short amounts. Sasuke looked at him and his shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Thank you Arashi-sama." Sasuke said and sniffed the drink then drank it. Naruto turned his head away in disgust only to see his father eating raw meat.

Naruto grimaced and Arashi threw a knife at him making Naruto squeak. Arashi was glaring at him and said, "Naruto I no of that sour attitude!"

Naruto mumbled a sorry to them and began picking at his food. Arashi sat down next to Kyuubi and shook his head, "You need to learn Naruto, to calm your nerves when you are around the demonic people. Their eating, sleeping, and social habits are different from human customs. Considering that you are half-demon you should know this by now." Naruto blushed away and looked towards his mother. "Mom? What did this actually mean?" His said showing his bandaged wrist to Arashi. The other smiled sadly and said to him and Sasuke looked at the wrist, "It means… that you're his now." Arashi's eyes widened that minute and he quickly said, "Excuse me!"

Running away Naruto could hear that his mother was throwing up in the bathroom, looking towards Kyuubi who, leaning back in his chair, was grinning. "I told him he was pregnant!" Arashi came out looking kind of groggy.

"I hate you…" Arashi said angrily sitting back in his chair and Kyuubi was smiling at him. "I told you so!"

Naruto smiled, "MOM, I'm so happy! You're going to have another child!" Naruto glomped his mother happily and looked at Sasuke smiling. Arashi hugged him back and looked towards Kyuubi sadly.

Arashi looked at his son and said, "Hey Naruto? How about you and I go out today?"

Naruto looked at his mother confusedly, he never asked Naruto to hang out with him unless it was important. "What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing, I just want to hang out with you today." Arashi stood up, "And Kyuubi how about you and Sasuke HANG OUT as well?" Both of them understood Arashi's words and nodded.

"And Kyuubi if I see Naruto in pain at all when I'm gone… I'll kill you!" That was a threat not to be messed with.

Naruto was dragged out the door by his mom and they were free from the tension. "Mom what did you mean if I was in pain you'd kill dad?"

"You see now that you and Sasuke have half a blood bond he is a part of you. If you were to ever drink his blood then you would be considered fully mated blood bound. Like your father and I. So since you are half blood bound. You would hurt all over if your father were to kill Sasuke then you would be sent into a coma like state until you eventually die." Naruto looked ahead as they began walking.

_So if Sasuke were to die then… I would too?_ "But what if I died somehow?"

"Sasuke wouldn't be affected. He'd only be heartbroken…" Arashi looked at the sun that was high in the sky. "Let's go for a walk today." Arashi stretched his limbs and patted his stomach. I don't want anyone to realize that I'm pregnant, especially the magical creatures." Naruto stared at his mother who was perfect in every way. This calm, serene man was the most deadly hunter that was ever known to man.

"Mom? Why did you fall in love with dad?" Arashi stared at him and began his walk. Naruto caught up and Arashi answered him.

"Well it took me a long while… But. When your father first came into my life he and I were either trying to kill eachother or avoid eachother. But there was one time out of all of them that he lost my love for a little bit. It was a few months after the first time he and I had sex with eachother."

--Flashback

Arashi stared at Kyuubi for a bit, love struck he was… This beautiful man had wanted him over all desirable creatures in the world. But he chose him… Arashi wasn't too fond of his own looks but then again he never had time to work with how he looked. Was he not desirable was what he once thought to himself when he first fell in love with Kyuubi. Arashi had stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours to find out ways to make himself seem more attractable.

Kyuubi chose him… Kyuubi wanted him!

Kyuubi was asleep next to him, Arashi wanted to get up to get a drink but every time he tried Kyuubi would tighten his grip on him and wrap his tails around him.

"Don't move around as much. The baby won't like it…" Arashi learned earlier that he was going to get pregnant, and now he was three months along with his first child. Arashi patted his stomach happily. "I know Kyuubi-kun. But I'm just so excited…"

Kyuubi would smirk a bit and kiss his head, "I am too my love…"

Arashi laid back down sighing happily, "You wear me out Kyuubi. Whether it is sex or just talking to you."

"Well your sex is the best that I've ever had… Better than the other bitches…" Kyuubi's eyes widened in what he just said, Arashi was sitting up next to him and his eyes were filled with horror.

"Is that what I am to you? A fuck toy? A bitch?" Arashi stood up and ran towards his clothing that was on the ground. "Well then…" He said looking at him with tear filled eyes, "Find another bitch, bastard!" Running out of the room he ran as hard as he could. Kyuubi sat up and began to run after him, "Arashi! Arashi wait!"

But the blond was gone… Out of his life. Kyuubi leaned against a wall and began crying tears of blood. For the first time in his life he had ever cried. It was… an emotion he wasn't used to. It hurt so much that was why tears of blood were pouring out instead of the salty water.

_**Lost in the darkness  
hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
can't you hear my screams?**_

Arashi on the other hand was blocks away crying his eyes out. Kyuubi didn't love him… He just wanted someone to love him… Was there anyone out there who could love him? Feeling a kick in his side he looked down and cried again. Who would want the child of a demon? Did he now want this child?**_  
_**

It wasn't of any use. No matter how hard he tried Kyuubi was on his mind. He decided that the only way he could get Kyuubi out of his mind was to go back to Jiraiya.

--Months later

Arashi was panting from the hard workout in the dojo. Jiraiya's hideout was in a place where not even Orochimaru or anyone else knew about. He was considering staying here until the baby was born. But what would he name him? He would probably have cute little fox ears like Kyuubi. Arashi shook his head crying, "NO!" He didn't want to remember Kyuubi. The one who thought him as another slut. But he was still in love.

_**Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
but one thing's for sure  
you're always in my heart**_

Jiraiya looked up from writing to see Arashi stopping his training. "Hrm? What is this Arashi? Stopping in the middle of a training lesson?"

Arashi shook his head, "It's just cramps from the baby." He said lying. Jiraiya stopped his writing leaning back for a second, "By the way you never told me… Who's the father of the lucky child? Obviously since you'll be his mother. His father must be a demon right?"

Arashi nodded and said, "It was Kyuubi the crimson…" Jiraiya dropped his pen and looked at him. "You're kidding! He raped you instead of killing you?"

"He didn't rape me… I allowed him to embrace me. But he…" Jiraiya understood. He heard it millions of times before.

"You were in love with him and he told you about his previous lovers didn't he?" Arashi nodded and sat down. "It's best that you rest Arashi. It's not good for either you or the baby." Arashi nodded and laid down on the futon crying.

--

Kyuubi was on a rampage. For three whole months he had been searching for Arashi but it was of no use. Lying down on the ground crying again he burned anyone who came near him. "I want my Arashi…"

The demons surrounded him and said, "Arashi? Well, well if it isn't Kyuubi the Crimson."

Kyuubi burnt them to pieces and said, "I'll find him somewhere and I'll keep searching until I die!" Running off he looked for his one love.

_**  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
**_

Arashi listened to the news from some of the other students at the dojo. Rumors had it that Kyuubi was looking for someone and he was killing anyone who came between and his goal.

_**I just need to know  
whatever has happened  
the truth will free my soul**_

Arashi patted his stomach and remembered how Kyuubi would always rub his face against his tummy and say, "I can't wait until the baby is born. He'll look just like you." Kyuubi was always so… happy when he was around him. Arashi began crying as he realized that after all these months he was so stupid! Kyuubi really loved him. He needed to know this. He needed to find Kyuubi.

Jiraiya looked at him and smiled. _You finally understand don't you? No matter how many lovers he had in the past, you're the only one that he ever truly loved._

_**  
Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go**_

**_  
_**Kyuubi was on a killing spree. He just wanted his Arashi he wanted to hug him tight and tell him that everything would be fine. Sniffing sadly he hadn't stopped crying since that one time when Arashi had left him three months ago.

_**  
Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are  
**_

Kyuubi would stop for a moments rest. He wanted to find his love somewhere. He wanted to tell him that he was the only person that he loved. That he had ever truly loved. He wanted Arashi to know that.

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul  
**_

Arashi ran for hours trying to get towards the city that was set in flames. He needed to find Kyuubi and stop this madness. He needed to stop Kyuubi from destroying things. Cringing in pain he held onto his stomach. "Hold on baby… You need to stay in there while I search for daddy okay?"

_**  
Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know  
**_

Kyuubi threw fire towards the buildings yelling, "I want him! I want my son, Arashi!"

"Don't you mean our son Kyuubi?!" Kyuubi turned around and saw a blond with anger in his eyes. "What are you doing destroying this whole city?"

Kyuubi stared at him with tear filled eyes, "Arashi?" Arashi held out a katana and said with malice, "Turn yourself over to the hunter society or I'll kill you."

Kyuubi was crying in happiness, "Arashi!" He said running towards him and the human happily opened his arms to him hugging him tightly like a kitten that found its way home to its master.

"Oh Kyuubi I'm sorry, I was so stupid." Kyuubi licked his face over and over again. "My Arashi. I just want to be with my Arashi right now…"

Arashi toppled over in pain and was panting heavily. "The baby Kyuubi. It's time…"

_**  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**_

--end flashback

"And that was how you were born so early. Truth is I fell for your father by the look in his eyes. And he's so cute when he's around me or you for that matter." Naruto nodded and looked around the lake. "Mom? Do I really have to mate with Sasuke?"

"Of course you do… Actually Sasuke sat by your side all the time when you were knocked out. He would lie next to you to keep you safe and he was very concerned for you." Naruto smiled happily thinking of that, _Will Sasuke ever sleep next to me and rub my stomach when I'm pregnant? Will he whisper that he loves me like father does to mother?_

Seeing his mothers smile they ate their ice cream as they watched the passerby's go their way. "He'll be a good husband Naruto. I can tell… But the real reason I asked you to walk with me today is…" Arashi stopped trying to think of the right words. "You and Sasuke can't stay together and be in love as well. Sasuke is under the constant watch of the Royal Guard and you are under the constant watch of Akatsuki."

"Who's Akatsuki?" Naruto asked licking the ice cream.

Arashi walked towards the meat stand and asked for two large cuts. "Oh Akatsuki? You remember Itachi don't you, Sasuke's older brother? Well he and a whole bunch of other exiled magical creatures have joined with the hunter society to watch over the Oceanborn. That would be you… They are also those who would go against the Royal Army and risk their lives for the human race." Arashi said as he began his way home.

"But you see Sasuke on the other hand is always in the eye of Orochimaru. That is why he can never show love or anything towards you. It really is sad because you can see it deep inside that all he wants to do is kiss you and tell you how he feels. If he didn't love you then he wouldn't want you as a mate. And he wouldn't be humiliating you so much. To tell you the truth, the only way a vampire can have a mate is if the person they are in love with willingly kills themselves." Naruto thought on this as they walked towards the next shop. _So when Sasuke said he was going to humiliate me… He was actually saying he wanted me as a mate. He loves me…_

He remembered his inner demon, the demon that was madly in love with Sasuke. Did Sasuke once have an inner demon before he got to his coming of age? He must've…

--

Kyuubi and Sasuke had been talking as well on these sorts of matters. Kyuubi would always stare at him with those all knowing eyes.

"Is there anything you want to know about Naruto, Sasuke?" Sasuke searched his mind and Kyuubi said, "Don't worry Orochimaru can't hear or see you in this house. Nobody can… Not the royal guard or even Akatsuki."

"Then yes Kyuubi-sama… I want to know if any one else is after Naruto." Kyuubi looked deep into his mind and saw millions of thoughts that rested on one subject, the Oceanborn. "Yes, but it seems that none are after him the way you are. But then again there are only a few who have ever laid eyes on Naruto who have lived. But yes, you are the only one that is after Naruto that way. Millions of others on the other hand are out to kill him." Sasuke looked away.

"This may sound… off the subject but. Naruto will be sent into his first heat on his eighteenth birthday is that right?" Kyuubi nodded, "He'll undergo his coming of age and that is when you can become his mate. I know that his inner demon was with you in the spirit world. But you left him the first time when you came to be in the physical world. And your future says that soon… You'll leave him again. Orochimaru is getting curious because you haven't returned to the magical realm for a few weeks. He's wondering where you are. You are welcome to stay here… or you could stay with Itachi." Kyuubi saw Sasuke's eyes glare at the mention of his brothers name.

Hearing a knock on the door Kyuubi looked through the peeking hole and saw Itachi himself. "Speak of the devil…" Kyuubi said and opened the door. Itachi grinned, "And he shall appear." Walking in and taking off his shoes Itachi looked to see Sasuke glaring at him angrily. "What are you doing here little brother?"

"Talking… Is that a crime Itachi?" He said spitting the name out in almost a hiss. "Well I'm here to deliver a message to Kyuubi-sama. It's about updated news. Sasori said that as he was in the magical realm last week he saw a messenger from Orochimaru saying that Gaara is on the move. And we all know what will happen if Gaara finds Naruto-kun." Kyuubi scanned over the feedback from the master puppeteer. "And what of the others?"

"Deidara, Zetsu, and Hidan haven't responded yet. We can only guess they are keeping an eye on Kabuto and the others to make sure Sasuke is out of Orochimaru's eyes. Kisame said that Orochimaru's henchmen were last seen towards the eastern gate near Mizugakure." Kyuubi nodded and looked over Sasori's report, "Shukaku? I haven't heard of him in years…" Kyuubi grinned.

"Well… lets see what my older brother has in store for us. If things with my brothers children and Naruto get intense then we'll interfere." Itachi nodded and began to walk out.

Sasuke spoke up, "Itachi wait!" Itachi turned around and smirked a bit, "Yes little brother?"

Sasuke thought on it for a while and then said, "Nothing…" Itachi walked over and poked his forehead. "I have to go now Sasuke." Kissing his forehead he let his hand linger on Sasuke's hair for a while before walking away letting the midnight black tresses flow with him. Sasuke looked away… "No matter what… He's still my Aniki." Sasuke whispered and Itachi caught it but kept it to himself.

_And you're my Otoutou… Sasuke._

_**TBC…**_

So yeah.. This was a filler chapter because I felt it was too early for Gaara to come in. But then I'm like… Forget about it Damnit! Cause I want to write about my favorite character!

Just ask any of my friends at school. I wear my Gaara jacket like every day of the week. And not only because it's comfy! Because I love Gaara. I want a Lee shirt to go underneath it. :smirk: But yeah!

Gaara shows up in the next chapter and the Gaara arc comes on!

REVIEW!!!


	6. Storm

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I wasn't sure if you all wanted that because it was filler but hey, this is the chapter where Gaara first appears.

_**Chapter 6**_

_Gaara…_

There was someone stirring in the house and it kept Arashi from sleeping. It could just be Sasuke getting up to feed for the night, or Naruto pushing the vampire off his bed but… Arashi felt cold… "Kyuubi?"

Getting out of bed he looked around the room. Arashi saw nobody in the room besides himself. There were candles that would only be lit up if Kyuubi were in the room with him. Arashi placed a robe on his body and walked out of the room. Looking into Naruto's room for just a second Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's bed watching him sleep. Arashi watched as he would run a hand through Naruto's hair and kiss his forehead. _This is the only place in the whole world where Sasuke can be normal around Naruto. _

Walking down the hall he looked around for the person wandering around. "Kyuubi?" He whispered slightly and he heard the stirring from the training hall. Opening the door he saw Kyuubi practicing his fire magic and his fighting. Leaning against the door he waited for Kyuubi to notice him. The other immediately stopped at the scent of his mate. Turning around he smiled happily, "Arashi!" Running towards his wife he sat down and wagged his tails happily at his wife. Arashi patted his head while laughing at his husband. "Kyuubi-kun… what are you doing up so late?"

Kyuubi stood up again and said, "Training. Want to join me my love?" Arashi removed the robe revealing his orange silk pajamas. "I'd rather join you for something else…" Arashi said moving towards him enticingly. Undoing the buttons to his shirt and walking towards his husband. Kyuubi's eye twitched a bit. _Oh gods no… Not NOW!!!_ Arashi placed his arms around Kyuubi's shoulders and whispered into his fox like ears. "Doesn't it give you ideas?" Kyuubi's eyes were widened, _I remember the last time he was pregnant. He had these cravings all the time! I can't give into his temptations.. But how many times does he willingly want to have sex with me? It only comes around once every four years!! I really want to have sex with him but… it would hurt the baby wouldn't it?_ Kyuubi was lost in his own little dream world, almost scared for what Arashi had in store for him this time around.

Kyuubi wasn't surprised when he found himself on the floor. Arashi stood there for a second before he fell over fainting. "Arashi!" Kyuubi ran to his mate's side and Arashi smiled, "I'm fine Kyuubi-kun. It was just another heat wave." During the first few months of pregnancy, along with morning sickness and these… special cravings, the mother of the fire foxes would get heat waves to adjust the body to the intense heat that was needed to keep the baby alive… 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Way past dead for any normal human, but as long as Kyuubi was alive and not sickened in any way then Arashi and the baby would be fine.

"Thank god… I thought something was wrong with the baby." Arashi scratched his husband behind the ears and smiled again, "It's only the first month. But thanks for the concern anyways. Could you bring me back to bed? I'm really tired. And… I would _enjoy_ it if you were to join me." Kyuubi's eye twitched again. Arashi was trying to seduce him like he did 16 years ago when he was carrying Naruto!! Kyuubi put his index finger to his lip thinking really hard on these matters. Talking to himself he began to mumble, "I could let him have his way and risk the baby being hurt… Or I can just forget about it!"

Looking towards his wife who was cuddled against his waist he said, "No, you need to get your rest."

Kyuubi picked Arashi up and kissed him. "I love you Arashi…" He said as he placed Arashi back on the cushion. Kissing him again he laid down next to him. Kyuubi would only act like this if he was around Naruto or himself. Arashi listened down the hall where he could hear whispering. "What are they saying Kyuubi-kun?"

"Sasuke is just telling Naruto to go back to sleep. The child is gaining more of my senses each day." Arashi laid himself on the cushion more feeling a blanket cover him. Grabbing hold of it Kyuubi crawled underneath as well and wrapped his arms and tails around Arashi's form keeping the blond close to his fiery hot body. Arashi grinded his body against Kyuubi's seductively and the fox glared. "No Arashi, we can't have sex."

Arashi glared a bit and went back to sleep muttering a, "Damnit… so close."

--

The next morning as Arashi was packing things for school for Naruto and Sasuke to eat he turned to see Kyuubi dressed and eating some jerky. "Where are you going Kyuubi?" Arashi asked pouring himself some coffee. Kyuubi looked at him and swallowed his jerky, "I need to talk with Jiraiya today about taking Naruto on as an apprentice. That and find a priest..." Arashi laughed, "But Kyuubi… you're going to leave me all alone when my body is ready and willing to accept you." Kyuubi at that fact ran towards the door, running into Naruto and Sasuke on the way. "What was that about dad?" Naruto asked.

"It's your mother, he's having the special cravings again! Last time when he tried to seduce me he went as far as electrical shock and he would whip me until I begged him to stop and then he had his way with me. Your mother is creepy when he's pregnant yes, but mood swings, heat flashes and morning sickness NEVER match up to special cravings!" Kyuubi found himself sitting at the table with Arashi looking at him. "What can I get you to eat Kyuubi-kun? Anything _special_ that you would like?" Arashi asked in a suggestive tone. Naruto and Sasuke stared in horror at Arashi who had a dark, smug, seductive look on his face. Arashi looked like a devil at the moment. But then he fell over fainting.

Kyuubi hurriedly ran over to Arashi to catch him. Holding his wife close to him he quickly tried waking him up. Arashi wouldn't though. "Arashi? Arashi!" Arashi's breath was shaky and Kyuubi felt his forehead. "Oh thank god..." As Arashi's eyes fluttered open. "Your temperature is at 105 right now. But that'll wear down after just a bit." Arashi stared at Naruto and Sasuke who were crowding around him. "A hundred and five! Shouldn't we take him to a hospital? He's dying!"

Kyuubi shook his head, "Nah, this is completely normal for pregnant submissives who are carrying fire foxes. Besides would you want the world to know of a pregnant man who is carrying a demon child?" Naruto stared at his mother who was trying to work his way with Kyuubi's buttoned up shirt. "Um… mom?" Arashi looked at Naruto and then had an idea come into his head.

"Aren't you supposed to go to school?" Naruto cursed himself and began running towards the door. Sasuke shook his head, "Hold on Naruto!" Running out the door towards Naruto, Arashi and Kyuubi were left alone.

"_Kyuubi_…" Arashi said in a sing-song voice. Kyuubi dashed for the door and Arashi snapped his fingers. "DAMNIT!!! So close!"

--

Naruto sat in the classroom waiting for it to start. Hearing the bell go off Naruto looked around to see Lee come into the class room. Lee was a strange person; bowl cut black hair and bushy black eyebrows. Not to mention that his father was the gym teacher. Kakashi turned to Lee and said, "Oh hello Lee. How are you today?"

Lee smiled happily, "I'm great Kakashi-sensei. But there seems to be a problem in the science lab." Kakashi sighed and went out of the class room. Lee saw Naruto and waved at him.

"Naruto-kun, how are you today?" Naruto smiled a bit. "I'm fine bushy brows but what are you doing here?"

"Ah, there was an accident in the science lab and I needed to inform Kakashi-sensei about it." Naruto sighed at the talkativeness of the boy. Even though he and Lee were near the same age (lee being almost a year older than him) Lee still had the eagerness of a six year old at a carnival.

Kakashi entered the class again and said, "Alright everyone sit down it seems that we have a new student in the class today. Please introduce yourself." A young male came into the class with crimson red hair, turquoise green eyes came in contact with Lee's eyes. Lee gasped slightly and Naruto could hear him say slightly, "Gaara…" Bowing to Kakashi he yelled running out the class to his own class. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei!"

The one called Gaara watched as Lee ran out of the room. "My name is Gaara…" Gaara went towards the back of the class and sat down. Now Naruto was scared, how did Lee know Gaara? Were they childhood friends at one point? Maybe… Who knows…

--

Lee was panting in the hall way, "What's Gaara doing here anyways?" Looking towards the class, "Gaara… what happened to you?"

--

Naruto watched as lunch time rolled around and saw Gaara just leaning against a tree looking for someone or something. "Sasuke, wouldn't you say there is something wrong with that Gaara kid?" Sasuke looked over at Gaara and then remembered what Kyuubi and Itachi were talking about, "Did you say Gaara?"

"Yeah, what do you think his problem is?"

"I don't know but I heard your father and my brother talking about him. I only heard a little bit of what they were saying but they definitely said his name. They said something about him being here for you." Naruto looked towards Gaara who seemed to be looking for someone. "I don't know, if he was here for me then why is he looking around? It's like he's looking for someone, and I'm right to his side so he would've been able to spot me if he was looking for me. He looks like he's looking for someone else." Gaara looked down almost sadly at the fact he couldn't find that person. Sasuke remembered something else, "Oh yeah your father also said that he was your cousin. He said something about Gaara and his siblings being his older brothers children. So I guess that you and Gaara are related."

"WOW! A cousin, I've never known of any other family members! My mom's family is all dead and my father never talks about his family so this will be great!" Naruto stood up and Sasuke pulled him back, "Where are you going dobe?" Naruto tried to get out of Sasuke's lap, "I'm going to talk with my cousin? Is that a crime?"

"You never know what a magical creature will do, and let me tell you. Family isn't the most important thing in the magical realm, if he figures out you are his cousin then he would most likely challenge you to a magical duel. The only thing family is good for is killing practice. That's what my family was all about. One month before your coming of age ceremony you are to kill a specific person in your family. My brother ended up killing everyone. My father and mother were the final ones to go he wanted to see their faces in pain. He intimidated them by almost killing me as well. Then he killed them and left me alive."

Naruto listened in horror to what Sasuke had to say. "Wh-what? Itachi-nii did that? But he's so nice!" Sasuke 'che'd' at him and said back drinking his drink, "Don't let him deceive you. He may seem nice but he really isn't."

"I think you're just jealous, now if you'd excuse me I want to talk with…" Gaara then stood before him with his teal eyes looking at Naruto's own cerulean ones. "Gaara?"

"I heard something interesting when I was standing by myself about a cousin… and about Kyuubi. Tell me, do you know him?" Naruto stared at Sasuke who glaring territorially at Gaara. "Um… yeah? He's my dad."

Gaara smirked a bit, "Ah, I see… Your father then? So you must be the Oceanborn that everyone in the magical kingdom is talking about. Really, I don't see what the big deal is. You look like nothing more than a pathetic wimp who needs a bodyguard… Or should I say, body_guards_ to take care of you. But dear cousin of mine I'm not here for you… Oh no, I have a more important matter to deal with."

Naruto stared at Gaara who had a kind look on his face and bowed his head just like Gaara's. "So Gaara… what is it that you are looking for, any way that I can help?" Gaara looked at him and said with confusion clear on his face, "Why would you want to help me?" Naruto smiled, "Because, I don't know about demon culture but, in human culture that's what families do!" Gaara looked at him weirdly and then turned away, "My family isn't important. All that matters is that I find my prey."

Gaara stalked away and then disappeared. Naruto looked at him. And then at Sasuke, "What is he talking about?"

"I really don't know, the only logical explanation I can think of is that he feels that his claim over his mate is threatened. But he looks to young and doesn't even have a mating mark on his body." Naruto looked at him again and then thought on it. "Who could his mate be then?"

--

Kyuubi had been traveling all day and finally reached the base of the hermit's mountain. Kyuubi was wearing disguises and covering his magic carefully so no stalkers could find it. Beginning his journey upwards he could hear something fallowing him. "Whoever you are… Reveal yourself now or be punished later!"

"I'm surprised that you still have your senses. But you're slacking on your magic my little brother." Kyuubi looked to see a beautiful raccoon demon staring at him Kyuubi looked him in the eyes. "Shukaku, what brings you here? Only those with permission are allowed on this mountain." Shukaku took a step forward and came closer to Kyuubi who took two steps back. "What's the matter my dear little brother, you don't _want_ to say hello to your _favorite_ older brother."

"What do you want Shukaku?" Shukaku brought his hand close to Kyuubi's face. "Beautiful brother… Where is that human wife of yours? And that son as well?" Shukaku said circling around Kyuubi who stayed still.

"Why would you want to know? They're of no concern to you. And Naruto is not a human!" Shukaku smirked and rubbed his tail against one of Kyuubi's. "Ah so Naruto is his name? And I hear that Arashi, the Yellow Flash, is your mate?" Kyuubi watched his brother circle more and more around him. "Y-yes? Is that a problem to you Shukaku?"

Shukaku smirked, "No, but I didn't think that a human could stand up to you in heat. I'm surprised that he isn't dead. Tell me how many times he cried as you beat through him in heat frenzy. And tell me, how many times he cried because of your temper, how many times did you beat him up because of it?"

Kyuubi stared at him with shock filled eyes, "I've never harmed Arashi in my life! Why would I try to harm the one that I love?"

"Love?" Shukaku asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last time I saw you, you didn't even know the meaning of that word, let alone the word alone." Kyuubi stared at his brother, "What are you trying to say?"

Shukaku grabbed Kyuubi's arm and stared him in the eyes, "That human made you weak, and remember what our brother said about the weak?" Kyuubi recalled the guard code, "All weak personnel shall be eliminated as soon as they are found. The weak do not deserve to live." Shukaku smirked at him, "Yes my crimson brother, you of the flames being weakened by a mere human who claims to be the greatest hunter in the whole world. The one who could slay over 5 covens of vampires in one hour, the one who calmed the savage beast that was Kyuubi the great! Kyuubi the Crimson Knight! The same Kyuubi who would kill anyone who dared show their face to him! The innocent and the criminals!" Kyuubi glared at him and took his arm back:

"Arashi never claimed himself as the greatest hunter, because he IS the greatest hunter! How many times have we fought against hunters and they die? How many times have we faced Arashi and he evades every attack thrown at him? And what I once was… I never wish to be anymore!"

"So you admit it! You admit that you're weak and that human changed you!"

Kyuubi glared at his brother, "Arashi did change me… but it was for my own good. I learned that by killing so many people I was really hurting myself. And when I fell in love with Arashi, I had no reason to kill, no want to kill anymore. When I saw him carrying my beautiful son…" Kyuubi smiled softly, "I wanted nothing more than to protect them."

Shukaku was sitting on a rock at this moment and thought through all of this, smirking a bit he got up. "I see… so because of Arashi you've become soft."

"No! I'm saying Arashi changed me for the better, I'm a better person because of Arashi!" Shukaku walked towards his brother and grabbed his hair, "I know that there is a demon within you Kyuubi. A demon who yearns for the blood of others on his talons like long ago. A blood lust will keep growing, and growing until it is satiated. And yours is probably a countries worth of human blood. Soon the blood of that human shall be shed by your talons. A demons lust cannot be satiated with just one human."

Kyuubi watched as his brother sped away with the wind, "Shukaku, if you so much as harm my mate or my son you'll never live to regret it."

--

Arashi was home doing laundry waiting patiently for his husband to come home. Humming quietly to himself he took out Kyuubi's white shirt, sniffing it he sighed in ecstasy, Kyuubi's smoky scent always got to him and he loved it. Folding the last of the laundry he stood up and looked at all his work. They were all of Naruto's and Kyuubi's clothes and Arashi smiled. The two people he loved most in the world.

Going towards the kitchen he decided it was time for lunch, he started cooking something for himself not knowing if Kyuubi would be home in time for lunch. But stirring the noodles and cooking the pork he soon had a good lunch.

Sitting at the table he began eating while looking at the documents on the table. Arashi was confused when he saw one from Akatsuki that he'd never seen before. "What's this?"

Arashi's eyes scanned over the note and his eyes were wide, "Why would Kyuubi keep this from me?" Gaara, Shukaku? Who were they?

Going into the living room he took out a crocheting kit and began on his blanket he was making. The baby would surely look cute wrapped up in this blanket. Arashi never told anyone that he could crochet because then it would ruin his reputation. He does it to keep his mind in shape that's all.

_It's about late afternoon, by now and Sasuke and Naruto should be getting home from school._ He mused to himself as he got to the next row. _I wonder when Kyuubi will be home; I hope it's not terribly late._

Hearing the front door open he turned around to see Naruto walk in by himself. "Ah, welcome home Naruto. Where's Sasuke-kun today?" Naruto dropped his backpack and ran into his mothers arms. Arashi could see scratch marks all over Naruto and also what seemed to be fang puncture wounds all over him. "Mom, it's horrible. Sasuke… Sasuke's in trouble. He got me out of there as soon as possible to send for help. You've got to save him!" Arashi stood up. "Naruto you stay right where you are, I'll be right back with Sasuke alright?" Naruto nodded and watched as Arashi went running out the door.

Naruto smirked for a second before changing into a female and smirking. Taking out a communicator she said, "Phase one: complete, Phase two: in progress."

Hearing a laugh on the other end say, "Excellent… Bring him to me…"

"Yes… Orochimaru-sama."

--

Kyuubi finally made it to Jiraiya's temple, walking to the door he bowed his head as it opened, "Kyuubi? What are you doing here and where's Arashi?"

"Arashi is at home right now, but I have come to speak with you… Jiraiya." Jiraiya opened the door so Kyuubi would come inside. Kyuubi walked into the doors unaware of the chaos that was about to reign upon his family.

**TBC**

So yeah there is the sixth chapter, next chapter Arashi and Orochimaru face off for the first time. Naruto and Gaara face off as well as Gaara and Sasuke.


	7. Destruction

New chapter YAY!!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Destruction**_

Arashi ran full speed to where his instincts were leading him. Skidding through puddles he finally found the place his instincts were leading him. Arashi looked around for a second panting and feeling around for any signs of movement.

"This is where my body led me, so where is Sasuke?" Hearing a whoosh behind him he turned fast and threw some darts at whoever it was. The people who were behind him caught the darts and held them near their faces. Arashi placed his hands in a symbol and they exploded in their faces giving Arashi the chance to get out of the cornered alley. Running off he got the demons to fallow him. "What's the matter Arashi! You afraid that you'll finally die?!" Arashi smirked and said, "As if! I still have 60 years on my life!"

The demons were chasing him and he could feel himself starting to tire out and he was about to faint because of another heat wave. _Please be a good baby, I need to take care of these demons first._ Too bad that babies never seemed to listen to him for he began to feel light headed and everything began to blur. Feeling heat rush up his spine he fainted as it reached his head. It felt like something jabbed him in the back of the neck knocking him out and then everything went black as he hit the ground.

The demons were surrounding him now and looked at Arashi who had just fallen over. One of the demons touched him and his hand went aflame. "Damnit! How did he do that?"

A wise looking demon said to them, "It's a defense mechanism that Kyuubi placed on Arashi, no one is allowed to touch him unless they are of Kyuubi's bloodline." The demon reached out and touched Arashi's face and his hand remained the same. "Too bad my brother didn't specify just _what_ bloodline."

"Shukaku-sama? What should we do with Arashi?" Shukaku touched Arashi's soft hair and said, "What Orochimaru sent us to do of course. Bring Arashi to him."

--

Kyuubi was sitting in the training hall when he felt something in his bond with Arashi, somebody set off the defense mechanism and somebody other than Naruto or himself was touching Arashi. "Arashi…"

Jiraiya looked at Kyuubi and asked, "So, what's wrong?"

"Somebody set off Arashi's defense mechanism. I have to see what's wrong…" Jiraiya nodded, "Go ahead, oh and about your son… I'll take him in after he proves himself. Just like his mother had to." Kyuubi bowed and disappeared in a blast of flame.

--

Naruto was stuck with supplementary classes... again. Sasuke was staying behind as Kakashi watched over both of them. "By the way Naruto, how is your mother? I heard that your father got him pregnant again."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Mom is scary when he's pregnant! He tried to make dad have sex with him and he made dad all scared like."

"Ah yes, your mother was my sensei when I was up on the mountain training. He was pregnant with you only a little after I was commissioned into the hunter society. And yes I do know how scary he can be." Naruto saw the shiver run down Kakashi's form.

Kakashi's cell phone went off and he opened it again, "Itachi? What is it? You never call me unless it is a class A emergency."

Naruto could hear Itachi's voice on the other end, "I know Kakashi-sensei! But this is urgent; Arashi has been taken from our sights. We can't find him anywhere!"

Kakashi yelled, "WHAT?! Do you know what Kyuubi will do if he finds out we lost his wife?!" Naruto's eyes widened and the mention of his mother missing. Kakashi saw this and said, "I want all members of Akatsuki searching both magical and this realm."

"Should I get Sasori and Deidara out here? They're more skilled in these things."

"Whatever will get Arashi back is fine with me."

Naruto ran out of the classroom forgetting about Sasuke and Kakashi. His mother and his younger sibling were in danger.

--

Warmth? What was this? Was he home and Kyuubi wrapping his tails around his body? No this was a different type of warmth. The warmth of laying next to a fireplace on a cold winter night. It was hot… Opening his eyes he was only met with shadows and carpet that he was laying on. Along with a blanket wrapped around his mid section.

It was only until then that he realized that he was lying half naked in the room and he hurriedly unwrapped the blanket to see if he was fully naked, and to his relief he wasn't. Looking down at his stomach that just growled he rubbed it slightly. "Hrm… I guess that you want to be fed." Looking around the room he found no sight of his clothes or weapons. Trying to stand up he failed to see the chains wrapped around his neck. Choking a little bit on the choker around his neck he was flung back to the ground. Breathing heavily and shakily at the confounded collar on him, he looked around a little more only to hear a chuckle in the room.

"Well what do you know… he's awake." Arashi looked up to see a beautiful demon with long sandy hair and dark eyes with yellow irises.

"Who… are you?" Arashi asked clutching his stomach and staring at the demon. "What? Kyuubi never told you about me?" Arashi looked down at his stomach that seemed to be just slightly bigger than before. "What the…"

"You're in the magical world. What is usually a few hours to them is two weeks to you. This world moves more quickly than that pathetic excuse for a world you humans live on. Arashi doubled over in pain and threw up and looked around the room. "Da…mn.." He said.

"Yes amazing isn't it?" Arashi bit back a smart ass comment but couldn't resist. "Unless you like me throwing up everywhere then I guess." He whispered back. The stomach growled again and Arashi blushed a little bit. "Shush baby…" Arashi whispered. The demon looked at Arashi and chuckled a bit. Arashi recognized that laugh… it sounded just like Kyuubi's. "Kyuubi?"

"No… My name is Shukaku, Shukaku the Green knight. The demon of sand." Arashi looked around the room seeing as his eyes adjusted to everything and saw just how beautiful the room was. It was covered in dark red carpet and dimly lighted candles adorning the walls with their golden holsters. Pictures covered the walls some of them being of great demons and Arashi tried standing up when he caught sight of something. "What's that…" He asked more to himself then to Shukaku. Shukaku went and released him from the chain expecting him to run away but Arashi just moved slowly towards the wall that caught his eyes interest.

_The seven knights are erected upon this oath. The weak are worthless. Destroy the weak. The humans are weak, destroy the humans. By this vow are you to destroy our enemy, Kyuubi the Crimson knight. Destroy the hunters, destroy those who would oppose our king. Upon this oath are you bound to the king, if you betray the king then you shall be destroyed. Being part of the seven knights means having __**no**__ emotion. Having no free will… Kill those who are weak without mercy. _

Arashi looked at the other things on the wall, _City desecrated by Kyuubi the crimson. _And, _Kyuubi the crimson kills Lord Mayra._ There were so many articles and so many things on the wall that explained things that Kyuubi had never told him.

Arashi was on the verge of tears… and then he read one of the final articles out loud, "Kyuubi the Crimson… Destroys the Great hunter family… The Uzumaki's?" Arashi saw his old mansion that he lived in when he was 3 years old. That beautiful mansion set a flame… like the night his family was killed. But… It was Kyuubi who destroyed his family?

"Why?..." Shukaku was amused at the human, "Why what?" Arashi fell to the ground crying. "Why didn't he tell me?!" Arashi yelled crying into his hands, Shukaku stalked forward and leaned down next to him spiting out words in a pure evil tone, "Perhaps it is because… He didn't want to lose the love you had for him." Arashi looked at him and glared, "Then why did he not kill me like he did them?!"

"Who knows why he didn't… But that isn't the reason that I brought you here. Oh no… I would've had you killed hours ago had the King not ordered me to keep you alive." Arashi looked at him and leaned against the wall.

"Why am I here?" Arashi asked. Shukaku leaned against the wall. "I seriously have no idea of what Orochimaru wants with you. I don't even know why he told me to bring you here. He just did…" Arashi looked at the wall again. "Why are these things here? Do you have something against my hus—Kyuubi?"

"No… I have nothing against my brother except that day…" Arashi was confused, "What day…" Shukaku pointed at the final articles on the wall.

Arashi read it, "Kyuubi declares his engagement to Arashi?" and "The Oceanborn is born from Kyuubi's bloodline?" Shukaku glared, "Kyuubi has always been better than me I'll admit. But no would've ever thought that he would go against his code and fall in love with you of all people. Kyuubi was loved and feared by everyone including Orochimaru. So when Kyuubi came to the castle that day and declared that he was going to marry you. Kyuubi was the greatest of them all and we just couldn't believe that a mere human like you could've changed him. Tell me… how did you do it? What spell did you put over my brother that changed his whole personality completely?"

Arashi hugged his legs close to him. "Well… I don't know exactly. Kyuubi just told me one day that he loved me. But now how am I supposed believe it?"

Seeing the door open for the first time a young male with grayish hair entered through the room. Arashi glared and ran towards the door at the young male. Punching him in the face he said, "Weird to see you around these parts Kabuto! Finished doing Orochimaru's dirty work?" Kabuto smirked from the ground and tilted his glasses up a little bit. "Not quite Arashi-kun. I was sent here to bring you to Orochimaru." Arashi kicked him and then fell down to the ground from a little bit of pain to his side. Shukaku wanted to run to his side to see if he was alright but refrained from doing so. Kabuto got up and smirked at Arashi, "Is the baby too much for you, he should be considering he's a full demon." Arashi looked at Kabuto in surprise and then in anger. "What did you do to my baby?!" Kabuto shook his head, "I've done nothing to your child, Orochimaru made me check your medical status before we put you in that room." Arashi wrapped his arms around his body and yelled towards the demon, "Who gave you permission to look at or even touch my body?!" Shukaku grabbed Arashi's arm and hurriedly helped him up. Walking him down the hall Arashi looked around at all the servants in the castle, "Arashi? That's really Arashi?" They would whisper and Arashi kept his eyes forward and in a glare.

The doors to the grand entrance hall were opened and Arashi was thrown in to see the many subjects of Orochimaru and even the cursed snake in front of him. Arashi glared at the snake and Orochimaru stood up and began walking towards him. Arashi watched as he was circled around and held his position. Orochimaru stared him in the eyes, "Oh wow, it really is you Arashi. I didn't think we'd meet again with such… Suggestive greetings." Orochimaru said and touched Arashi's arm. Arashi took the hand and judo flipped Orochimaru to the ground. Hearing the gasps of the court he brushed himself off. "Don't you dare touch me!" Orochimaru got up from the ground and looked at Arashi with anger in his eyes. "How dare you human!"

"I dare a lot of things, and most of them include kicking your ass in front of all your people." The people of the court were afraid of the human and decided to stay out of it. Arashi looked around the court and saw these people with fear in their eyes. Not of him… but of Orochimaru's anger. Arashi looked at all of them. Orochimaru glared at Arashi and said, "That's not why you're here Arashi. I brought you here for one reason. To get Kyuubi back into my kingdom." Arashi remembered the code. _They're going… to destroy him?_

--

"WHAT?!" Kyuubi yelled in anger as he heard what Itachi had to say. Itachi uncovered his ears and said, "We're working on getting him back Kyuubi-sama. Please don't rush into anything."

Kyuubi was stubborn, because he didn't hear a word that Itachi said as he sprinted towards the entrance to the magical realm. "Arashi…" He whispered and looked at the ring that adorned his left hand, clenching his fist he ran through the door to the magical realm and said, "I won't lose you again."

--

Arashi looked out the window and saw an explosion of fire. "Kyuubi… NO!" Running towards the window he saw the fire that was quickly moving through the kingdom. "KYUUBI!"

Arashi was thrown to the ground in pain as he and Orochimaru were still facing off. The baby was a stubborn ass and that was for sure. He kept putting Arashi into so much pain that if he tried to move any more he'd most likely fall to the ground and admit defeat to the demon king. Breathing shakily he turned around and held his stance against Orochimaru. "I promised I would kill you for sending them to kill my family. And so that's what I'm going to do."

Staring at Orochimaru with anger filled eyes he waited for a strike but was entranced by the movements. He felt… dizzy… The room seemed to spin around him… And then next thing he knew he was sitting in the front of the entrance hall in Orochimaru's lap. And the snake was touching his body. He seemed to be under a magical binding spell because he couldn't move.

"Kyuu…bi." He tried saying.

--

Kyuubi heard Arashi's voice and saw the castle up ahead. Running towards it in a mad frenzy he was soon at the entrance of the gate. "Let me in!" Kyuubi threw some fire at the entrance. Kyuubi glared at the entrance and took the height into perspective. The stone wall was impenetrable but not tall enough to keep him out. Backing away a little bit he began running towards the wall. He formed all his magic and chakra into his feet and ran up the wall causing big imprints to be placed into the wall. Jumping over the wall he jumped down and began running into the castle. Every guard was after him and he kept running. He heard his wife screaming… "Arashi…" He could feel someone else's hands on his mate. Someone else touching his mate rather than himself. Someone trying to _**pleasure**_ his mate!

Barging into the room where his mate was he saw Orochimaru rubbing his hands on his mates chest and Arashi thrashing against him trying to get him off. "Kyuubi…" He tried saying as the snake stopped his ministrations. Licking his lips a bit he let go of Arashi and Arashi tried to get up but his stomach cramped again. "Kyuubi…" Kyuubi was beaten down to the ground and tied up to stare at his wife being molested by that snake demon. Kyuubi growled deeply and stared at the demon. Oh how he wanted to destroy him for even being near his mate. If these spears and swords weren't near his back then he would've done it long ago. His mate was only half dressed and was crying from being touched by another. And also that his body was heating up rather irregularly so the baby was probably in discomfort as well.

"Get away from him!" Kyuubi yelled and Arashi closed his eyes and mouth when Orochimaru's tongue went on his face. Orochimaru chuckled a bit, "Oh Kyuubi, why would I stop when clearly Arashi loves what I'm doing?" Moving one of his hands over Arashi's lower region. Arashi's eyes looked towards Kyuubi and they held a look saying something along the lines of, "Please make him stop." Kyuubi growled and cut the ropes that held him bound. Fire went on the guards and Kyuubi ran up the isle to his mate. But at seeing a knife to his mates stomach and neck he stopped. "Arashi… the baby." He said quietly to himself. Kyuubi got down on his knees, "Please Orochimaru, I beg of you… Please don't hurt them. Don't harm my wife or the child he carries… I'll… I'll give my life for theirs." Arashi stared at him and said, "Don't you idiot!"

Orochimaru smirked, "I see… so you have such strong feelings for his life that you would give your own?" Kyuubi nodded immediately and answered, "Yes…" Looking up with an emotion that Orochimaru had never seen on Kyuubi before, a small smile adorned his face and his eyes were narrowed to a peaceful, loving (?) look towards Arashi. Tears of blood threatened to fall from his beautiful crimson eyes.

"His life… would be much more worth living…. Then the life of this sinner that stands before you. Bring your spears, swords and arrows upon me. But please I beg of you. Let my wife go. Let Arashi go…" Arashi stared at Kyuubi as if he had just admitted it himself that he killed Arashi's family. A horror stricken look at the sight of Kyuubi crying to the ground, his tears of blood covering the floor.

Orochimaru took Arashi off of his lap and stood up so he could walk towards Kyuubi. Getting to him he said, "It is a wonder that you said that Kyuubi. For I have this contract that you agreed to thousands of years ago. Your knights code." Kyuubi looked past Orochimaru towards Arashi who was getting up from the seat slowly. Looking lovingly towards his wife he said. "As you wish… I shall die when you wish it to be." Orochimaru smirked and said to the knights. Take both of them to the jail cell, Kyuubi dies in 2 human weeks." Arashi stared at the knights that came and took him prisoner. They walked down the hallways and he could feel something pinching at his sides. His world became blurry. _A heat wave…_ Arashi thought. As he blacked out once again. The knights who were surrounding him took hold of him. They were about to throw him into the cell but Kyuubi barked at them, "Lay him down gently!!! God don't you have any decency?"

Kyuubi was taken into Arashi's cell as well and placed Arashi in his lap. Arashi was asleep that was for sure.

Arashi opened his eyes at being touched by someone. Looking up he saw beautiful blondish orange hair with a few red streaks here and there and also piercing crimson eyes staring at him lovingly. Kyuubi was smiling sadly with a tinge of happiness. Kyuubi looked so sad at the moment, but he also looked… satisfied.

Sitting up a bit he looked at Kyuubi's face. There were blood trails from his eyes to his chin and they seemed to be stains from the tears. The beautiful face of this demon…

Feeling a hand on his cheek he snapped out of his studies. Kyuubi pulled forward to lay a kiss on his love but Arashi turned his head to the side so Kyuubi got his ear instead. Kyuubi was worried about Arashi licking his loves cheek he asked, "Arashi? What's the matter."

He could now see it… Arashi's form shaking with tears running down his face, "Why…" Kyuubi heard him ask, "Why did you do it?"

Kyuubi thought he was talking about his little thing back there with Orochimaru, "Isn't it obvious… I love you that's why."

"I'm not talking about that!" Arashi looked at Kyuubi with his sad eyes, "Why… Why did you kill my family?!" Kyuubi's eyes were wide with shock. How did he figure that out?

"When did you find out about that? Who told you that?!" Kyuubi asked with worry filled eyes. Arashi glared at him, "I learned by myself… by some articles that you killed my family. What were they? A threat to you? People who could've taken you out?!" Kyuubi shook his head and backed towards the wall with Arashi approaching him angrily.

"No! They were orders! And I really mean it when I say that if I could go back in time I would've stopped it from happening!" Arashi slapped him, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Kyuubi looked away and Arashi took his head into his hands gently, Arashi stared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?" Kyuubi looked Arashi in the eyes seriously and said, "Because I was afraid…"

"Afraid? You've never been afraid of anything so why did you begin?" Arashi said Kyuubi took Arashi's hands roughly and said, "Will you listen to me?!"

Arashi shut his mouth and let Kyuubi continue, "When I fell in love with you, I couldn't think of anything but you. But then… I remembered your last name. Uzumaki… the same last name that I killed when you were younger. I knew when we got married and had Naruto that if I ever told you then you would most likely leave me, and I would be without you… I love you Arashi… That's why I never wanted to tell you… I never wanted to lose your love."

Arashi glared at him and said, "Well you did…" Kyuubi's eyes were filled with shock but at the feeling of Arashi's lips against his cheek and the beautiful blue eyes staring at him with love he heard Arashi say, "But good for you that I love you, you bastard."

"Arashi…?" Kyuubi asked as his wife nuzzled against him and started undoing his clothing. "Arashi not now…" But his mouth was pressed closed by Arashi's crashing against his. Kyuubi felt like a cornered cat… well he was cornered but not a cat. Arashi was working his way with his clothing and he on the other hand was trying not to dominate his wife. He would most likely harm the baby and cause Arashi to abort him. Kyuubi took hold of Arashi's waist and back then pushed him closer to his body. Causing Arashi's head to rest against his chest.

"Arashi… we can't have sex. I maybe too rough on you and the baby will be hurt. Please Arashi… control yourself." Arashi nuzzled his faced against Kyuubi.

"How can you be so calm. You said to Orochimaru that you'd die…" Arashi sat in Kyuubi's lap waiting for an answer. But feeling the tails that covered his body he knew Kyuubi was trying to coax him to sleep. Arashi could feel himself drowsing off to sleep and he didn't even notice when they took his Kyuubi away.

It was only until he heard a splash of water in the jail cell next to him and felt little speckles of water on his face. Hearing a scream next to him he woke up immediately. Looking in the next cell he saw Kyuubi there, cold water drenching his body. Arashi felt his temperature rising really high. "Kyuubi!" Kyuubi looked towards his wife who was tumbled over in pain. Him being drenched in water meant he was dying… and if he was dying then Arashi was too. Orochimaru was in the same room as him and was the one ordering these ice cold buckets of water to be placed on his nearly naked body. Kyuubi was panting and the buckets stopped being poured on him. Kyuubi looked at his tails, one of the nine tails was dimming and he knew if this kept up he'd die. Orochimaru told the guards to leave them alone. Kyuubi tried to move towards the bars so he could be near Arashi. Orochimaru stepped on his tails and he held in yelp of pain. Biting his lip so hard that it drew blood he looked at the king. "What do you want with me? If you're going to kill me make it quick…"

Orochimaru smirked and said, "Oh but why would I kill you now? I said you were to die in two human weeks so why bother trying to kill you. I'll kill you soon so then Arashi will see it. Just like now…" Kyuubi hurriedly turned his head towards his mate who was against the bars watching in horror at what was happening to his husband. "Arashi…"

Orochimaru kicked him in the chest and left the room leaving both of them alone again. Kyuubi scraped against the floor pulling himself towards Arashi. It was only then that Arashi realized what caused Kyuubi to scream. His legs were broken with blood seeping out of his wounds. His tails were drenched and one was snapped in one place. Kyuubi laid down next to the bars and carefully moved his hand towards Arashi who quickly took it. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi are you okay?"

Kyuubi nodded and placed himself against the bars. "I'm so cold…" Arashi hurriedly took his blankets and brought them through the bars to keep Kyuubi warm. Tucking him in so he would stay warm, Kyuubi brought his arm through the bars, "Arashi…" He touched his loves face and his hand tried gripping onto Arashi's hair but he remembered he had no control over his hands. Laughing just a bit he said, "I still have no control over them.

Arashi remembered…

(Flashback)

When Naruto was just a baby they bought a house, a beautiful house that had three master bedrooms and two elegant bathrooms with huge bathtubs seeing as Kyuubi and Naruto loved baths more than showers, the bedrooms were there because Kyuubi said they would have another baby. Naruto was still a tiny baby himself and he was so cute. But the only problem was that he barely learned how to crawl by himself. SO one day when Arashi was in the garden planting some flowers that Kyuubi loved and just making it look so pretty. Naruto was in the garden with him and was helping him out. He was Arashi's hat on his head and smiling at his mother. Arashi smiled and planted a kiss on Naruto's head. Turning back to his work he didn't notice when Naruto started crawling away because a cat that he saw. The cat started out into the street and Naruto followed suite. It wasn't until Kyuubi came outside and heard Arashi scream, "NARUTO!" That he saw Naruto in the middle of the street, a speeding car coming quickly at him. Kyuubi sprinted out into the street and in front of Naruto who almost got ran over. Placing his hands in front of him. He stopped the car that wasn't paying attention to the road. Kyuubi was knocked to the ground and Naruto was screaming because of the terrifying event that went on. Arashi ran out into the street and gathered Naruto into his arms who screamed even more at Arashi touching his arm. The guy in the car came out and said, "Oh my god, are they okay, I'm so sorry."

Arashi nodded, "Yeah they'll be fine, don't worry about it I'll take care of it." He knew that if he let anyone take Kyuubi to the doctor they'd find out that something was strange about him. That he was a demon.

Arashi called Tsunade, an old friend of theirs. "Yes… I see… Well we'll be there soon. Could you send Itachi or someone to help us get him over there? Thank you Tsunade… We'll be there shortly."

When they got Kyuubi to Tsunade, his doctor, she said that he would be fine but his access of hands was completely gone. All the bones in his hands shattered when he went to stop the car but other than that he would be fine. All his other injuries would be fine but he would never be able to grasp a sword or anything for the rest of his life.

(End Flashback)

Arashi took the hand in his own and laid down. "Keep yourself warm Kyuubi, I don't want you getting cold tonight."

"What about you Arashi? Shouldn't you stay warm too?" Arashi yawned and placed his back against the wall. "I have enough heat to keep me warm…"

Arashi looked towards the window. _It will soon be one day in the human realm… Please…Anyone… Let Kyuubi be safe._

**TBC**

**DAAAAAMN!!! **Getting close to the end of the school year yet again. Not doing so good with my grades though. So yeah, it will take a while to update all my fics. I've been in an Oceanborn feeling right now. So I might just work on that.

Next Chapter: Naruto and Gaara face off (supposedly) Sasuke saves Kyuubi and Arashi but is taken away at the same time by Orochimaru. And the new baby is born.


	8. Exile

Oh wow… This is getting good.

I don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter 8**_

Naruto took the cup of hot cocoa from Itachi who handed it to him. After two long weeks they still had no success in finding his mother or father. After he'd run around for a few hours during the night he found his mother had gone missing, he'd been found by Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Itachi took him in and said that Kyuubi had gone out to look for Arashi. And since then Itachi had taken care of him and had helped him train. Naruto had now taken a liking to sulking around Itachi's house and thinking of his mother. Itachi rubbed his head and said to him, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, your parents are strong they wouldn't let anything happen to eachother."

Naruto looked at Itachi worriedly, "Have you heard anything new?" Itachi shook his head and drank some tea. "Tea? I thought vampires were supposed to eat and drink blood all the time." Itachi shook his head.

"No, vampires are required to drink blood every once in a while but I've put up such a resistance to it that even if I wanted to drink blood then it would make me sick. Unlike regular vampires I can eat and drink whatever I want." Itachi said as he heard the door being pounded on. Naruto heard an, "Open up you bastard! I know that you're keeping Naruto in there!"

Itachi opened the door to reveal a heavily panting little brother of his. "Nice to see you around here Sasuke," He said in his elegant tone, "Please come in, I'm just serving tea." Itachi moved out of the way as his brother barged in to find Naruto sitting down in the living room drinking a cup of something. Sasuke ran over to him and quickly sniffed him out. "Are you okay Naruto, Itachi hasn't done anything to you has he?"

Naruto smiled a bit and said, "Nah, he didn't do anything to me except feed me and keep me safe." Itachi walked into the room and sat back down drinking his tea again. Hearing another bang on the door he growled. "What is it with people banging on my door, haven't they ever heard of knocking. And right at tea time go figure..."

Hearing Itachi open the door he seemed to be talking with someone. "Really, well then get everyone out there."

Itachi walked back in and said, "We've finally found them. They're in the magical realm in the grand prison."

Naruto stood up in a hurry trying to get out of the house. Sasuke stopped him. "Wait Naruto."

Itachi nodded, "Even if we wanted to it's hard to break into that prison, your parents are probably being… well… let's just say that it's not pretty."

Naruto looked at him, "I want to get them back."

Itachi asked, "Is that an order?" Naruto thought about it and then nodded. Itachi bowed a bit. "As you wish, my loyalty is to the Oceanborn."

Sasuke followed Naruto out of the door where he was followed by different demons. Sasuke thought them a threat to Naruto but they all seemed to be protecting him.

Naruto was then stopped by Gaara and what seemed to be two other demons. Naruto looked at all of them. "What do you want?" Naruto asked. Gaara stepped forward. "We can't have you disturbing the execution today. The king has ordered it…"

"Ordered whose execution?" Naruto asked. Gaara tilted his head to the side with his arms folded. "Kyuubi the crimson's execution."

--

Arashi looked in the cell next to him, it was harder for him to move because his body had become so plump but not as plump as women would be. If you didn't look at him closely then you wouldn't even know that he was pregnant.

_Four months in the demon realm… and time is still passing quickly._ Kyuubi's legs had healed long ago and he was staring at Arashi giving him multiple kisses to him. "I love you Arashi…" He said sadly. Arashi tried to block it out.

"Don't remind me of what this day has in store for you. It just isn't fair." Arashi said burying his face in Kyuubi's chest the best he could through the bars of the jail cell. Kyuubi wrapped his arm through the bars keeping Arashi comforted. Running his hands through the gold locks of Arashi's hair he held in his tears. "Arashi… I'll be just fine, it's you I'm worried about. Your stomach growing bigger every day means you might give birth to the child soon." Arashi looked at his stomach.

"I'm fine; I've been through worse with Naruto. Besides the child's not due for another few months." Kyuubi took his beautiful wife's face into his large hand. "A fighter until the bitter end, that's the wife I fell in love with." Arashi held Kyuubi close to him and rubbed their faces together. "Be strong my crimson knight." Kyuubi licked Arashi's tears away. "I will my yellow flash."

The doors opened to Kyuubi's cell to take him away. Arashi hugged him one last time and gave him a long kiss before Kyuubi was forcefully taken away from him.

Arashi turned away, just as he heard the door being closed around the corner.

--

Kyuubi walked through the halls of the castle being forcefully pushed at to make him walk. Seeing his elder brother ahead he was stopped, "Shukaku… please tell me that Arashi will be safe." Shukaku ignored him.

Kyuubi walked towards the entrance hall to see the grand entrance door. Looking back one last time he looked forward with courage, just like Arashi showed him when he was going to kill the one who was now his wife. He decided that he would go about it courageously. Hearing the grand entrance door open he looked to see Sasuke walk through. Kyuubi glared angrily, "Where's my son?"

Sasuke looked at him emotionlessly, "Your son is not harmed but he is doing battle right now. But that pathetic excuse for a vampire, Itachi is with him so I wouldn't worry your tails off. You're going to die anyways." Kyuubi knew the real words behind the ones that Sasuke said, "Naruto is fine, I would never let anything bad happen to him. He and Itachi are doing battle right now. I'm here to get your wife and you out of here." Sasuke walked passed him icily and Kyuubi hoped that he was right.

--

"Naruto!" As an attack was fired at him Itachi shoved Naruto out of the way causing sand to fly against the wall in a bang. Itachi was lying on top of him and they both stared into each others eyes. Itachi hurriedly got up and dragged Naruto up forcing him to run away. Itachi shoved Naruto away as something was fired his way. "Naruto-kun, you need to stay here. I'll be back in a second."

"But wait! What're you going to do? Nobody tells me that I can't fight or anything." Itachi stared back at him only his eyes were glowing crimson red with three black prongs. "Listen to me Naruto. You are the only hope for the humans, hunters, and demons. I cannot let something so stupid happen when I'm on duty to protect you!"

"You're sounding just like my mom!" Naruto said jumping out of the way of a fire at him, and shoving someone into a wall that was trying to attack him.

"I take that as a compliment!" Itachi yelled taking out a few of the royal guard.

--

Sasuke walked down the hall towards the jail cells until he heard Orochimaru near them. Sneaking up behind a wall he saw Orochimaru kneeling in front of a jail cell. He heard Arashi's voice on the other end, "Stay away from me!"

"Oh but Arashi-kun, you should just give up your mate claim to Kyuubi. Don't you still want to live? To see life even longer? I can tell this is hard on you to carry that fire fox and you're pretty much dying. So why not become my mate instead?"

"Even if I were to give up my mate claim I wouldn't become your mate! Even if you were to be the last living creature that was living besides myself and if the entire existence of both races depended on us to have sex, I'd rather die." Sasuke looked again to see Orochimaru placing his hand through the bar to touch Arashi's face. "You're so beautiful Arashi… I should sever your bond between you and Kyuubi." Seeing something flung at Orochimaru's face he could now hear how angry Arashi was.

"Kyuubi is the only one I will ever love! And if he dies then I die too!" Orochimaru stood up angrily and said, "Fine! But as you're husband dies I'll be back to see if you've changed your mind!" Orochimaru huffed away and Sasuke hid in the shadows. Watching Orochimaru walk right past him he waited for a while before he heard Arashi's now calm voice. "I know you're there… You can come out now."

Sasuke went towards the cell and bent down towards Arashi. "How are you feeling?" Arashi chuckled a bit and said, "Don't be so concerned. I won't start dying until Kyuubi is dead." Arashi looked out the window as he heard cheers and screams. Hearing a clanging sound he looked to see Sasuke picking at the lock. "We need to get you out of there Arashi-sama. With the baby there this wouldn't be a great place for you to give birth." Arashi stared at him in shock. "How did you know I was in labor? Not even Kyuubi noticed."

"Well it is hard to tell with you not screaming your lungs out but your breath is fast and labored so I could only think of you being in labor." Getting the lock undone he helped Arashi up. "Thank you Sasuke. But you mustn't worry about me… I'm sure that you're not doing this of your own accord." Sasuke said, "Of course not… It's just that… Naruto was so worried."

Arashi walked down the hall way, "You really do care for my Naruto don't you?"

Sasuke said nothing as he listened for anyone coming. "Okay… Let's get out of here."

--

Kyuubi was under a henge… He had been for a while now.

Kyuubi looked at all the demons that were cheering as Orochimaru stepped outside. Kyuubi looked away from the king with a huff. His eyes showing no emotion as he stood erect in front of the demon kingdom…

Orochimaru walked towards Kyuubi and then he faced his people. "My people! Standing before you now is an S-class criminal to our world! Not only is he a criminal but a betrayer to our kingdom! Here standing before you is the father of the Oceanborn! The one once known and feared as Kyuubi the crimson!" The crowd stared in shock and fear at the sight of the now revealed Kyuubi. His crimson red eyes, they said they were crimson with the blood of all the people he killed. Not that many people had heard of him and Arashi being wed and having a child between them. So at seeing this great, and not to mention powerful, demon in front of them they knew that one false move and Kyuubi could destroy them all.

But Kyuubi gave off no sign of resistance to Orochimaru's ways. He just stood there…

Orochimaru looked at him and said, "And to believe you'd leave your pregnant wife alone. Why don't you just sever your bonds to him right now?"

"If I severed my bonds with Arashi while he's still carrying that baby, then Arashi would die. You know that…" Orochimaru smirked. "But don't you know… Arashi is probably giving birth right now. He was put into labor just as you left."

Kyuubi's eyes gave off an angry glint and then he turned to Orochimaru, "What did you do to Arashi?!"

Orochimaru smirked, "He can't be my mate if he's with child." He said quietly. Kyuubi barked and bit Orochimaru on the arm licking off the blood, "I don't share things Orochimaru. You should've learned that by now! Arashi is my mate and I won't ever share him. I wouldn't give him up for anything!"

"Not even your life like you said you would?" Orochimaru said curiously, Kyuubi struggled against the restraints and barked out, "If it meant that I would die and you would become his mate then I would never die for that!"

Orochimaru shook his head from side to side and went towards his people that were panicking, "Silence! For now you shall all witness the death of this betrayer! Death by water!" Kyuubi groaned, it wasn't his day. For who would think of something as clever as that? Destroy a fire demon with water… never would've thought of that. But looking towards the demons that were cheering for his death he thought to himself. _Was I really that bad of a person?_

Kyuubi watched as the water was near and more ropes and chains were wrapped around him. Looking towards the red sky he saw a bird but it was a rare species, not even a real bird. No… Kyuubi smirked as he saw a few people fall over by the person next to him being attacked by a person who apparently had no control over his body. The water next to him began shifting unnaturally. Plants began taking hostages, there were hundreds of people dying or being held hostage and Orochimaru could only watch in terror as eight men in black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared in plain sight.

Orochimaru was frightened at the sight. Who were these people who tried to stop this very important execution?

"If you don't mind," Spoke the one that was in the water, breaking the silence.

"We would like it…" Spoke the one from the plants.

"If you would release our leader and his husband." Spoke the one on the bird and one on top of the castle. Orochimaru's eyes were wide and in shock, "W-Who are you?"

Kyuubi smirked, "The only demons that would ever go against your will… The rebels of the Dark Age, Akatsuki."

--

Arashi held onto his stomach panting as they waited for the guards to go by. He had to cover his mouth so they wouldn't be discovered. His breaths were shaky and shallow as the labor was getting worse for him. As the guard passed by in a hurry Sasuke waited and looked around the corner, seeing nobody coming he looked towards Arashi.

Arashi was sitting on the ground with a pain contorted face plastered on. He seemed to be struggling through this and Sasuke began to worry if he'd deliver right then. Arashi smiled up a bit at him and said, "Don't worry, it won't happen right here. I was in a worse situation when in labor with Naruto. Besides I can't give birth like a demon can." Sasuke then remembered this man to be human. Human males weren't, no, could not get pregnant with children, they just weren't created to. But somehow Kyuubi got him pregnant, twice, and managed to go against the laws of nature with this one human.

Arashi carefully got up from his sitting position and started running with Sasuke again. It was a good thing that he worked out on a daily basis; otherwise this would've been killer to his body. Stopping for a bit to catch his breath he couldn't get up anymore. Leaning against the wall he panted heavier than before. The pain was intensifying, "I… need to… get up… get to Tsunade… fast." Arashi trembled before he completely toppled over. Sasuke looked back and ran to his side. "Arashi-sama!" He yelped worriedly towards the other as he lay motionlessly on the floor.

Sasuke looked around a bit before he picked him up and began running again.

--

Kyuubi watched the Akatsuki members as they all held Orochimaru captive. Kyuubi felt something odd happening with Arashi's side of their bond. Something bad. Kyuubi made some hand signals towards them and they all responded with, "Hai!"

Running into the castle he followed where he could feel the strongest form of Arashi's soul in the area. Seeing a blond man ahead being carried by Sasuke he ran faster and carefully looked at his wife. His wife really was in labor… Kyuubi's eyes became bright red and angry looking. Arashi held his hand lovingly. "It's alright Kyuubi… I would rather it be this way. What's done is done and I can't change what's going on." Kyuubi took Arashi into his arms and rubbed his face with his love. To feel Arashi against his body again was a happy feeling. But seeing Arashi in so much pain broke his heart.

"Don't worry Arashi, I'll get you out of here and to Tsunade." Arashi smiled slightly and returned to snoozing in his husbands arms.

--

Naruto laid on the floor as Gaara pinned him with sand. "Naruto, hold on!" Itachi yelled as he hit down more of the demons that were surrounding him. Itachi ran towards Naruto but was stopped by two other demons, "Temari, Kankuro.."

The woman leaned against her fan smirking at the other with a few of her bangs falling in front of her face. "Nice of you to remember me Uchiha, but I thought that Orochimaru erased your memories." Itachi glared at her and held a katana, which was stabbed through one of the demons, up towards her, it was bloody and was burning with flame as Itachi burned the blood off. "I'm warning you wench to step out of my way."

Naruto was slowly losing his breath as he was crushed under the pressure. "Da..mn"

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled as the boy was slowly getting closer to death. Gaara looked at the human, "Look at you Oceanborn, they said that you were the toughest demon alive but look at you now." Naruto coughed a bit and glared up at Gaara.

The sand broke and Naruto punched Gaara. "Don't EVER sound like that bastard ever again!" And they were at it again. Kicks, back flips, punches and even magic, cast at eachother as they continued their fight.

Naruto knew he couldn't keep this up, his dad told him that magic was a last resort, only use it if you have enough strength to cast it. But looking at himself he knew that he was at his limits. He would need a miracle to happen at this time.

"Gaara, please stop this!" Came a very familiar voice to Naruto's ears. The sand loosened on him and he beheld it being sliced in half. There was a boy with black hair and a green martial arts outfit but with a black sash over the back and chest. A symbol was on the sash with an H and an S over the H. It looked like a police badge and he saw Gaara's surprised, and shocked face.

"Gaara… I know this isn't you, why are you doing this?" The person in front of him asked. Gaara seemed to be at a loss of words.

"L-Lee? Is that really you, my love?" Lee? The same Lee that had been his friend since he first came to Japan? The same Lee that had the energy of a million children put together?

Lee nodded towards the sand demon, "Yes Gaara, it's me."

"Why did you leave me? Was it something I did?" Gaara asked the sand on Naruto loosening as Gaara stepped forward.

"My allegiance doesn't lie with the king anymore Gaara. It lies with that boy over there." Gaara looked towards his cousin in anger and hatred towards the other. Feeling a hand on his arm he looked towards Lee again.

"Gaara… it wasn't him that made me go. I left with my father of our own accord. The ways things were running in the demon realm. The way my family was sent into poverty and my siblings and mother were taken from me to be killed…." Lee stopped for a moment. "I just couldn't stand it anymore. I dreamed of a time where demons and humans could live together in peace. The Hunter Society found my father and I and gave us the chance to start over again. To live in this world and become a new person. To follow in the allegiance of a boy that will change our lives. To make it as the days of old." Taking out a locket and opening it up Gaara heard the familiar tune of the locket. Taking his out from under his shirt he opened it up and it played the harmony to the song. He closed his eyes and listened to the song being played. The same song that he would listen to day after day with this same boy.

Lee shut his locket closed and smiled at Gaara, "But after all this time I have never forgotten the sweet boy that helped me in my time of need. The same boy that is all grown up and standing in front of me." Gaara smiled at Lee and held his arms open to welcome the demon back in his arms. Lee willingly went in and hugged the other, both of them kissing under the moonlight.

Gaara looked towards his siblings who were still fighting against the vampire. Holding up his hand he said to them, "Stop… there's no need to fight anymore." Looking towards Lee he smiled lovingly at him, "There's no need for me to fight anymore."

"Well I'm happy about that Gaara." Everyone looked to see a dirty Kyuubi standing before them holding an equally dirty Arashi in his arms who screamed a bit as he held onto Kyuubi's shirt tighter. "But as you see I have a very pregnant wife who is in the middle of labor so I need to get back to the shrine. Itachi, Naruto let's go."

Naruto followed after his father and mother and so did the members of Akatsuki. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke come out of the portal too. Naruto ran to him and into his arms. "Thank you Sasuke, thank you so much." Sasuke hugged him back kissing him on his head. "Anything for you my love. I'll see you soon… I have to go back for a little bit."

Naruto nodded and let the other leave his arms. Naruto turned to and looked back. Biting his bottom lip he ran back and yelled, "Sasuke! Wait!"

Sasuke turned around and the next thing he knew he was being kissed by the fox. The beautiful boy submitting to his deepening kiss. Oh how he waited for this for so long. Not even the Naruto in the life before this one would allow him to kiss him like this. He was innocent and Sasuke loved Naruto so very much. Releasing the fox from his kiss he kissed his forehead. "Go… your parents are waiting for you."

--

The newborn was so cute. He was a baby boy, with beautiful black eyes and a gorgeous smile, even though newborns very rarely smiled. But what really threw everyone off was the black hair. Nobody in the family had black hair but Arashi butted in, "My father had black hair and so did my grandfather. And Kyuubi your side of the family carries black hair too so of course he can have black hair."

"But why black? Why can't he have red hair like mine? It's just not fair." Arashi laughed slightly. "But he's cute…" It was true, the baby was big that's for sure, he looked like a normal child who was born at 8 or 9 months instead of 4. It was amazing that he still lived at that state of 4 months. Arashi smiled as the child squabbled for him, chuckling slightly he took the child into his arms tiredly. Rocking the child back and forth.

Itachi entered the room as did the other members of Akatsuki and the Hunter Soceity. "How are you Leader?" One asked concerned.

"I'm fine and so is the baby, wonderful and fat, a beautiful baby boy. My friends I give you the Century Child." They were all a little worried when Arashi said the name Century Child. The Century Child was a child born with amazing powers that far exceeded any known demon that ever existed or now existed. They were known as powerful children who would more than likely kill off their siblings and parents before they were teenagers. But they were usually known to be kind and gentle at heart and would only ever use their powers if they felt they were in danger. So they were actually a great child to have in a family, especially on the side of the Hunter Society.

"What are you going to name him?" Another asked. Arashi looked towards Kyuubi to see if it was okay.

Kyuubi nodded, "I named Naruto, so of course you have the honor naming him." It was a long tradition of the Uzumaki family that the father named the first born and the mother named the second. And so on and so forth.

Arashi looked at the child and smiled happily, "His name…"

Everyone stared in anticipation as they waited for the wonderful name to be bestowed on the Century Child.

"Is Sai." Everyone looked at the child in horror. Never in all their years did they think their leader could have a horrible naming sense. Sai?

"What kind of name is that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah dear, can't you think of a better name for the child?" Kyuubi asked wrapping his arm around Arashi and playing with the child with his finger.

Arashi looked at them in horror and said, "But… Sai was my father's name."

They all stared in shock and then everyone was saying stuff like, "That's a wonderful name!" "What a beautiful name for a child!"

Arashi grinned, "I knew you'd all love it!"

--

Later on that night Itachi took the child up from his sleeping quarters. The child instantly opened his eyes and smiled happily at Itachi. Itachi chuckled and held his finger to the baby. "You still remember me don't you?"

The baby smiled and sucked on the finger a bit. "I know Sai, I missed you too."

Sai smiled again and nuzzled against Itachi's chest. "I'm sorry Sai, I broke our promise. I was supposed to be changed at 18 but I now can't ever be yours. I'm sorry my love. But…" Sai looked up at Itachi confusedly, "I waited far too long for you to be born Sai. I missed you." Sai yawned a bit and then was asleep in Itachi's arms. Itachi shook his head and laid the baby back down.

"Just like in the pre-life. You never listened long to what I had to say." Itachi rubbed the top of the babies head softly feeling the fuzz of the babies hair. Sai was a chubby boy but Itachi knew a different him, a tall slender young man that looked somewhat like his little brother but a different hair style. He usually had a serious face on but would smile happily/tiredly whenever he said something inappropriate, mean, or when he was trying to piss someone off. And in the pre-life he did that to Itachi a lot.

Sai shifted in the vampires arms a bit as Itachi placed a kiss on him and placed him back down into the bed and left the room in a flash.

**TBC**

Okay… So yeah in this story Sai is Naruto's little brother. And Itachi's destined mate.

Sorry it took so long, my internet was down and I had to write the whole chapter. Oh well at least we're updated.

MY PERSONAL THANKS TO **ELLACRAIN**! She drew a picture for me!

Next Chapter: Kyuubi leaves with Sai for 2 human years… But how will Arashi take it? Shit.


	9. Run

Damn what a great story. How wonderful for all the reviews!

_**Chapter 9**_

_Get back here bastard!!_

Sai was a quiet baby, he slept most of the day and was awake at night. Just like a vampire of old. But since vampires blended in with society more and more these days you would never actually find one that would stick to the ways of old. Itachi was pretty much the only vampire they knew that would be asleep during the day unless he had other business to attend to. But Itachi had taken a liking to being at the Uzumaki residence and playing with baby Sai. Not that Arashi minded at all because that meant that Arashi had some sort of "nanny" that would attend to the baby while Arashi went to work around the house.

Itachi would usually sleep while Sai slept and play with Sai when he wanted comfort. Really the only time Sai would see Arashi was when it was feeding time. Arashi loved Sai a lot because he reminded him of his deceased family members and it was wonderful to be around someone that brought back such wonderful memories.

Kyuubi turned the corner to see Arashi in the room feeding that… child. Kyuubi walked into the room and Arashi looked up and smiled at the fox, "Hey, how're you doing?" Kyuubi glared at the baby who just looked at him with a confused look, almost like he was mocking him. Kyuubi looked at his wife and said, "Arashi we need to talk." Arashi nodded and gave Sai over to Itachi. "Alright let's go to the training hall, we'll talk there." Kissing Sai on the head he followed after Kyuubi who was waiting at the training hall.

Arashi walked in and smiled at Kyuubi lovingly, "So what did you need to talk to me about? How much you love me and want to make more babies?" Arashi joked towards the fox but Kyuubi's hard expression didn't change. Arashi now knew that he was serious.

"Arashi, this is about Sai." Arashi was confused, what was wrong? Kyuubi must've read his mind because he said, "I know as well as you do that he's a Century Child. He's dangerous for our family."

"What are you saying?" Arashi asked backing up towards the door. Kyuubi appeared behind him wrapping his arms around Arashi, "I know how much you love him… which is why I need to take him away for a while. I promise you I won't hurt him, but I'm going to take him to my trainer."

Arashi pushed out of Kyuubi's grasp. "What are you talking about?! He's a newborn baby who can't possibly be away from his mother! Don't you dare take him away from me or so help me I'll kill you slowly and painfully!"

"Arashi listen, he needs to be taught from a young age to control his power or otherwise he'll kill you and Naruto." Arashi held a katana to Kyuubi and said, "You touch my baby and I swear I will kill you!"

There they stood for a moment before Kyuubi burst into a run and ran upstairs to where Sai was. Itachi was lying on the floor asleep with Sai, who was fast asleep himself, on his chest. Kyuubi took Sai into his arms carefully and then saw Arashi at the door with his hunting gear on.

Kyuubi was a little startled and a bit confused, "Just how did you get into all that so quickly?" He asked but an arrow was fired missing Kyuubi's eye by a fraction of an inch. A little scratch formed around his temple and Kyuubi brought a hand up to where it was. Seeing Arashi reloading his small arrows into a small cross bow that hooked up around his wrist he was a little afraid. Arashi meant business. And until he promised not to touch Sai this would get very ugly.

"You know as well as I do that I purposefully missed you. Put down the baby and I'll be a bit merciful towards you." Arashi said pointing the arrow right at him.

Kyuubi knew that a 'bit' merciful would possibly mean near death. So Kyuubi did the manliest thing that he knew about. He stuck out his tongue and disappeared with the baby in a flash of flame. Once he was outside everyone on the street heard a yell of, "GET BACK HERE BASTARD!!!" And there was Arashi jumping from the second story with all his hunting gear on. Kyuubi wasn't surprised though, Arashi usually jumped off sky scrapers with all those weapons on him.

Kyuubi began running with Sai in his arms. He knew that Arashi wouldn't aim towards his chest or head at the risk of hitting Sai or of Kyuubi falling to the ground crushing the baby. So that meant only one possible region. Looking down he knew that Arashi could go for his Achilles tendons or for the backs of his knees. Those would be lethal places that wouldn't heal over in a matter of seconds to minutes. In fact they would never heal over.

The hunt was on.

Kyuubi used his magic to teleport him and Sai to another place in town. Running around for a bit he stopped to check if Sai was alright. Sai was still sound asleep next to his chest as if nothing was going on. Kyuubi smiled and began his run again; he had to make sure that Arashi didn't get to him that easily. Arashi was fast but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find him. Seeing Arashi right in front of him he quickly said, "Oh shit!" and began to run down the closest alley.

People in the shopping street were a little confused when they ran past them, Arashi yelling, "Get back here bastard!" It must've been some guy who didn't pay his bill. But what a guy to follow a thief all this way.

Arashi looked around… he was now at a dead end. Kyuubi was clever that's for sure. Looking at the wall in front of him he noticed how there were imprints. Arashi looked up to see one last trail of Kyuubi's long hair. Arashi took a few steps back and then ran up the wall.

Little did Kyuubi know that when Arashi was under the intense training of Jiraiya, he had to climb up mountains with his feet, without using any magic or climbing gear. He only got a few steps back and a running start to climb up a vertical incline of 1000 feet. So Arashi was up there in no time glaring at Kyuubi as he brought out his guns. Kyuubi knew those guns. They fired binds that were made to hold certain demons in place. And judging by the magazines that were in them they were made for fire demons. "Shit." Kyuubi said before he began jumping towards the next roof and then the roof after that.

Another thing that Kyuubi obviously forgot was that Arashi always jumped from rooftop to rooftop every night when he was a full time hunter. So off again they were with the hunt. Arashi fired the bullets at Kyuubi and the fire fox quickly saw how the bullets formed some sort of magical chain. Kyuubi ducked and let them go past him quickly. Kyuubi laughed and then felt something against the back of his leg. Looking over his shoulder it seemed to be the edge of the building that he was on. He was falling quickly and he felt something grab hold of his leg.

Arashi pulled him up by his leg and took Sai out of his arms. Dropping Kyuubi he opened up the bundle of blankets lovingly, ignoring the sounds of Kyuubi screaming. Seeing a brick with a stupid face drawn on it (a tongue sticking out and everything) he glared and looked over the edge. Kyuubi showed him the real baby who apparently woke up and was smiling happily at his mom. "Don't worry Sai, mommy's coming!" Arashi jumped down and began firing at Kyuubi again. The police across the street heard the firing and saw Arashi and Kyuubi run out of the alley way. "I said give him back to me you bastard!"

"Should we do something about it Charlie?" One asked the other. The policeman named Charlie shook his head, "I'm not finished yet. Besides the guys on the other street should get them."

"Yeah you're right… More coffee?"

Back with Arashi and Kyuubi, Kyuubi looked around frantically for a place to go. Arashi panted angrily at the other. "Give me back my baby!" Kyuubi saw the traffic signals were red but he had to run and get away from Arashi. So jumping into the street he jumped onto of the cars hearing people yell at him about him being crazy. Arashi was afraid for the safety of Sai and hurriedly ran out doing the exact same thing as Kyuubi.

But when he got to the other side he couldn't find Kyuubi anywhere. His eyes were slowly filling with tears and he fell down on the sidewalk crying because he couldn't' find Sai. His eyes filling with anger he loaded up a new gun, this gun was had heat censoring, and since Kyuubi's body temperature was always at 120 degrees he would be able to find him easily. Since the bullets only targeted the hottest thing in the area.

Loading in the magazines he fired off a bullet looking at the locater he followed the bullet as it stalked out his husband. Arashi watched as the bullet came to a stop. Hearing a scream from the cemetery he ran in there and found Kyuubi lying on the ground with the bullet in his arm. Sai was lying on the ground too, giggling at his dad being hurt. Kyuubi was scratching at his arm and trying to get the bullet out. Arashi ran over to Sai and tried to pick him up. Kyuubi barked at Arashi and the hunter glared back at him. Picking up Sai he cradled the baby in his arms, as he began walking away he looked back to see Kyuubi still clawing at his arm. Arashi felt pity towards Kyuubi and went towards him. Going to the others arm that was bleeding from being scratched at he dug the bullet out with one of his knives, putting the bullet back into the gun. Smirking he got up again and began walking away with Sai in his arms.

Hearing someone running towards him he turned back to see Kyuubi running at full speed. Arashi was too stunned that he didn't even notice when Sai was taken from his arms. Looking down he was surprised and then angry.

"DAMNIT!!!" Running after the demon again the hunt was on…

Again.

This went on for hours until Kyuubi was starting to get tired from running. He knew that Arashi was close behind him and so he kept running.

Arashi loaded up his arrows and took aim at the one place Kyuubi didn't think he'd go. Arashi sure knew his weak points as arrows went into his tailbone. Kyuubi couldn't run anymore, he couldn't use magic to get out of this either. He was paralyzed and he just stood there as Arashi made his way towards him. It was after dark and nobody would be out on the streets to see what happened. Kyuubi felt his vision blurring as Arashi stepped closer.

"Damn overprotective bitch." Kyuubi whispered as he fell over completely knocked out. Arashi quickly took Sai out of his arms and began to leave Kyuubi. But looking back at the demon he went over towards him and dragged him back to the house.

As Arashi stepped in he called out to see if anyone was home. Naruto came down the stairs and asked what had happened. Itachi took Sai out of the tired hunter's arms and Arashi just shook his head and threw Kyuubi onto the couch making sure the demon landed on his stomach. Arashi pulled all of the mini arrows out from the tail bone making sure that the blood was circulating through all nine tails Arashi pounded upstairs and slammed his door. Itachi looked at Sai who was smiling and laughing at the same time.

"You little devil… You meant for them to do this didn't you?" Sai laughed even harder and Itachi shook his head. "What an idiot."

--

Kyuubi woke up a few hours later feeling that he was on a cushion of some kind. The shower was going upstairs and he tried to move again. Finding he couldn't he lay still looking around at where he was. He was in the living room and by the looks of it he was sleeping on the couch. Laying his head back down he looked towards the ceiling, he heard the taps being turned off in the shower and he closed his eyes once again.

Feeling a hand on his face he looked to see Arashi smiling at him. "Hey…" Arashi quietly said. Kyuubi turned his head and licked the palm of Arashi's hand. The latter giggled at the touch and got onto the couch straddling Kyuubi's waist. Lying his body on top of the others he sighed out, "That's better…"

"What is?"

"It turns out I can't go to sleep without you by me. So if you're immobilized for a little bit then I guess I have to sleep here too." Kyuubi laughed a bit and wrapped his arm around Arashi.

"I've been thinking Kyuubi… About letting you take Sai. I'll let you take him when you're better. But please don't let anything happen to him." Kyuubi kissed Arashi's head, "You think I would allow anything to happen to my son?"

Arashi smiled as he felt Kyuubi's tails encircling his body.

--

The next day Kyuubi was back on his feet. Taking Sai from Arashi's arms he began walking out the door. Arashi spoke up first though, "Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi turned around and looked in his wife's eyes. "I'll be back. I promise, both of us."

"But how long?" Sai was wriggling around in Kyuubi's arms wanting to be in Arashi's instead.

"For about two human years…" Kyuubi said quietly enough for Arashi to hear. "Two years?!" Kyuubi nodded, "That should give Sai enough time to train. I promise that we'll be back as soon as possible." Walking up to Arashi he gave him a long passionate kiss. Arashi kissed him back and then kissed Sai's forehead. "Be sure to feed him, and make sure he gets enough attention."

"I will Arashi…" Kyuubi said laughing a bit. Opening up a portal to the demon world he smiled back one last time, taking Sai's hand he waved it at Arashi and Naruto.

Arashi sat on the stoop as Kyuubi vanished from his sights. Naruto touched Arashi and said, "Don't worry mom. Dad will be back soon."

Arashi smiled up at Naruto, "Well… if your father is taking Sai to his trainer. Then I'll take you to mine."

And so the training began for both of the Uzumaki boys. But what will happen two years from now? Well… you'll have to stay in tune for the next chapter of Oceanborn.

**TBC**

(shoots self) This was a highly pointless chapter. But it does help lay out the story a little bit. So yeah. Reviews are appreiciated.

**Next chapter:** Naruto is now 17 and a half years old. What happens when Sai and Kyuubi return? Well… lets just say that Sai and Naruto… They don't really go together. And Sai hates Sasuke. And I mean… HATES Sasuke.


	10. Reunion

OOOH! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And for all the wonderful reviews I give you Chapter 10!! Enjoy!

Ten Chapters! Holy cow! That's long!

This is another weird chapter but it does move forward in the story.

Disclaimer: I know that Naruto is a ninja from Konoha and that Kyuubi is sealed inside of him. I know that Sasuke isn't a vampire nor is Itachi (even though they should be…) and Arashi-sama is dead… Please don't flame!

**WARNING!!! **Bondage scene and lemon up ahead (Sorry Not SasuNaru sex, those are later, this would be KyuuAra… Cause I've always wanted to write a bondage sex scene between those two. XD)

_**Chapter 10**_

_Darkness, a dark cloud flying overhead yet again. Sometimes this world bores me so… it's always the same. I wonder what it is like in the other world, Earth, the land of the humans. My father says that my mother is human, yet I hold not even a single drop of human blood in my body. And even if I did then it would've been taken out by all the times I was hurt here by that accursed trainer of my father's. Human blood is so weak that it would seep out before my demon blood would. _

_But back to the darkness, my father says that the darkness has been over this world for many eons. And yet no one has done a thing about it. Is that why the people here are so pale, because darkness has been over this land for hundreds of human years?_

_But my father says that soon we'll leave this place and return to my mother. He says that even though my mother is a human, he is the most feared man (besides this Oceanborn, whom apparently is my brother) in the entire demon realm. I dream about my mother, the most powerful human in the worlds. _

_But enough about me… Oh and if you haven't figured out by now… My name is Sai. Uzumaki Sai. (Sounds strange don't it? It really doesn't befit me.)_

Sai sat down in his room finishing up the paintings. People thought it was sissy of him to paint but he found a way to make it deadly, also it was quite relaxing. Sai looked over his shoulder as he heard the beads of the door rustle. Rolling up the scroll he saw his father standing in the door way. Sai looked at the fox and nodded. Standing up he dusted his robes off. It was a ritual, they go out and kill a demon, they come back, and they sleep and eat.

Sai walked passed his father but was stopped. "No Sai I didn't mean that… I meant that it's time to go back. It's been over a year in human years since I've brought you here and it's time to take you back to your mother."

Sai was confused, "Mom?"

--

Arashi sat in the training hall meditating. He knew that the members of Akatsuki and Naruto were all around him and were about to attack. Arashi kept to himself though and kept meditating. Hearing all of them move and step on the ground he attacked back disabling all of them to the ground. But what he wasn't expecting was Naruto to come up from under him and glomp him down to the ground.

"Happy birthday Arashi-sama!" Arashi backed off into a corner holding onto his chest. There was a birthday cake with a candle on it. "Happy birthday mom!"

"Oh my god… You scared me for a moment there." Arashi knew that it was his birthday it was just that he hadn't celebrated one in many years.

Looking at the cake he smiled, the writing was Naruto's which was the same sloppy handwriting he knew. All of them spelled out in the Japanese characters. "Tanjoubi omedetou Okaasan!" Arashi read and laughed at the horrible picture that was drawn on there that was supposed to represent him. "Oh thank you all…" Even though he wasn't their mother, Arashi treated them all as if they were his own. Like they were a family that he had never grown up with.

"That's not all mom, we've got presents."

Arashi saw all the many presents and smiled a bit. "Thank you all so much." He said after he opened every one of them. "Thanks…"

Arashi sensed something, something outside the temple. Every other person sensed it and took out their weapons. Arashi held up his hand and stood up, taking a katana from his side he ventured outside. Looking around he sought out the presence that disturbed them. Drawing the blade to show the intruder he meant business, he saw mist was gathering around the mountain. Sticking his blade in the ground he closed his eyes. A tree shifted close to him as he felt the vibrations go through the ground. Arashi pulled the sword out as he heard someone move behind him. Arashi's sword clanged with the intruders… arm?

Arashi saw the finely built arm guard, hand crafted from a demon steel worker, it was most likely made for fire type demons because it had breathers in it. But the breathers had a protective plate and a catcher for swords, like how it was holding Arashi's blade right now. Arashi knew that struggling was of no use so he let his sword drop out of his hands. His face was stern as he felt another blade against his back, holding up his hands he waited for the mist to clear.

He heard his blade sliding from the gauntlet as it fell straight to the ground. The sword that was sticking close to his back was moving closer almost going through his layer of clothing. He could feel the tip of the blade near his spine. The mist was clearing and Arashi looked forward to the person in front of him. A black cloak, the dark fire gauntlet, piercing red eyes and long red hair that was tied back into a ponytail, dark whisker marks on his face and that stupid cocky smirk plastered on it. Arashi moved forward and punched him. "What was that about bastard?! Were you trying to kill me or something?! I should kick your ass down this mountain for doing that to me!"

Kyuubi smiled and placed his arms around Arashi, licking his face he said, "Oh it's nice to be near you again Arashi. It's been sixteen years since I've seen you."

" Less than one and a half here Kyuubi." Arashi said kissing him; Kyuubi moaned into the kiss and pressed his wife closer to him. "Oh I missed you so much."

Hearing a sword go back into its hilt he heard someone say, "So he's not an enemy then, damn, and I was looking forward to my daily kill." Arashi looked behind him to see a boy of approximately 16 years old, maybe 17. Black hair that fell into his face covering his onyx, black eyes, a bored expression on his face. He was placing his sword back into his sheath that was holstered on his back, a black cloak slung over him covering his body seeing as it was cold up in the mountains in mid January. Arashi looked him over wondering who this child was. Kyuubi smirked at the boy and said, "No, no Sai. This would be your famous mother that I've been telling you about. Uzumaki Arashi, the fourth leader of the Hunter Society and the yellow flash of the Uzumaki clan."

Sai was not moved in the first place at meeting his mother, the famous human that had the whole demon kingdom in an uproar every day at the possibility of him attacking. It was strange to meet this human, yet it was also amazing at the same time. To believe that he came from the Uzumaki clan, the famous clan of hunters that could take out any demon. And that he was the son of the greatest hunter ever!

Arashi needed no further explanation as to whom the child was as he gathered Sai into his arms. Sai was a little confused, his father would hug him only a few times but never really got one so warm and comforting. Sai saw his mother smiling at him as he moved a few bangs out of his face, "My beautiful baby, look how much you've grown."

"Well technically he's only a little past a year here. But he does have the body of a 16 year old." Sai hated it when everyone said he was that young. He was raised for 16 years in the demon realm after all.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Arashi nodded at his oldest sons remarks, Naruto looked passed his mom and saw his father smiling happily with arms open wide for his awaiting hug.

Kyuubi pulled Naruto into his arms kissing him on the forehead. "I'm happy to see you again kit. All grown up, seventeen isn't it?"

"Yup! Seventeen and still going strong! Mom's been training me while you were gone!" Kyuubi laughed in worry because, hell if Arashi trained that boy. Kyuubi was thinking of hells fire raining down on the earth while Arashi calmly explained, "I only taught him what he needed to know. My hells fire stuff is just for when you piss me off Kyuubi!" Arashi said with a smile on his face when really it just was saying, 'like last time when you took Sai away from me!'

Sai was a little confused. No not a little… REALLY confused, who was this boy who looked just like the man who was his mother? Kyuubi sensed his confusion and said, "Oh Sai this is your older brother Naruto." Sai looked at him confused.

"Elder brother?" He asked and Naruto smiled with pride as Sai said this, "But I look older than he does! He also looks more like a female than a male." Naruto felt his face drop. _Oh no he didn't…_

Kyuubi and Arashi quickly ran and held Naruto back as he began struggling, "GET OVER HERE AND SAY THAT YOU BASTARD OF A LITTLE BROTHER, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL FORGET WHO YOU ARE THAN I'LL TEACH YOU RESPECT!!!" Sai stood in the same place never moving from his spot. He seemed uninterested in his older brother. "I refuse to call you an elder brother when so clearly you can't even act like it. If anything I should be considered _your _older brother." Sai said with a smirk on his face. Somehow to the three others he seemed like Sasuke.

Naruto began kicking and thrashing again and the robe that he was wearing became undone at the bottom giving Sai a look at his brother. "Oh so you do have one, I guess you're my _brother_ after all."

Naruto screamed covering himself up and took up his mothers katana Sai drawing his out as well. Naruto was furious at Sai who was just smiling at him happily. "I'm just pulling your strings. But really, I may only be less than two years old here." Moving his sword to knock Naruto's out of his hand and grab onto it to hold both blades against Naruto's throat. "But I'm 16 got that?" He said with a smile.

Taking out a scroll, Sai showed the contents of it to Naruto who backed away and watched the intricate drawings reveal themselves on the paper. Rolling it out and placing it on the ground he started a summoning, "Those who dwell in the dark magics, I summon thee to come and destroy this foe!" Placing his hand that had a black aura on the summon scroll the drawings came to life. The large black dogs came out of the scroll and began to run towards Naruto. Naruto was in such shock that he was staying in his place. Avoiding one of the dogs and dodging the second one. But the third one got him down to the ground.

Naruto got up under the dog and kicked it to the ground. It became a chain that hooked around his leg and the other two became chains that hooked onto his arms above his head. Sai ran over and almost stabbed Naruto in the chest and neck with the two katanas'. But somebody stopped him.

Slash!! The splatter of blood as it contacted with fresh skin. The pool of it dropping in rivulets around the interferer.

Sai quickly pulled away as he saw his mother holing both the swords in his hands. Both of them were bleeding from the sharpness swiping against his skin. Taking the swords and throwing them to the ground he slapped Kyuubi in the face making the demon fall to the ground. "Just what have you been teaching him you bastard?!" Arashi yelled at the demon and then glared at his sons. "And just what were you thinking boy?! Killing your brother is not accepted here! If you so much as touch him with the intent to kill him I will kill you personally! And Naruto, I though I taught you better. Don't go rushing into a battle without studying your enemy first." Breathing deeply he walked back into the building everyone looking at him scared.

Arashi walked down the hallways with his bleeding hands, Itachi looked at his master and then back outside. Walking outside he went towards Naruto, "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and got up staring at his brother with a glare.

Kyuubi walked inside to find Arashi so he could apologize, sniffing around the building he walked down a hallway he hadn't been before. He could feel another presence around him but that could be anybody. But when he was kicked to the ground and tied up he looked behind him to see some blond hair. He could hear his beautiful wife's voice as he pressed his body closer to Kyuubi's. "Just what were you thinking teaching Sai about the demon culture and trying to kill Naruto? Are you betraying me Kyuubi-kun?"

Kyuubi groaned a bit and said, "No my wife, I didn't teach him anything about demon culture. It just rubbed off on him I guess. I would never betray you."

Arashi turned Kyuubi around and straddled his chest. "You mean to say that you didn't take him away just so you could teach him to kill me and your other son?" Kyuubi shook his head and tried to lean up to kiss Arashi. Arashi smirked and moved Kyuubi's body towards the room next to him, which when he saw the whips, chains, and torture devices he knew he was in for it.

(STOP HERE IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ THE BONDGAGE LEMON SCENE!!! I will have another one of these up ahead when you can read again ((even though you'll be missing the goods))-- Gets shot…)

_Why does he have this stuff here? And why would Jiraiya permit Arashi to have them on these holy grounds?_ Kyuubi watched as he was thrown towards the bed and placed on it. He saw the door being closed and locked. Arashi placed the key in the drawer and stalked towards the bed. Taking Kyuubi's arms that were struggling away from him he began to undo the gauntlet and tie his arms with water bonds. Taking off Kyuubi's clothes, except his pants, so the pain would be more intense, Kyuubi began to breath heavier than before.

"I'm sorry Arashi…" He struggled out of his mouth and Arashi just smirked. He was sitting on the bed tracing Kyuubi's chest with his finger. Circling around a nipple his dark smirk became more evil as Kyuubi leaned up towards the touch. Arashi moved his finger towards Kyuubi's southern region. "My beautiful sex god… Did you come back to pleasure me on my birthday?" Arashi asked as his finger went on Kyuubi's inner thigh. Kyuubi groaned at the close contact. "N…no… I came back be-because I missed you…" _Is Arashi pregnant or something? He never acts like this unless he is. He doesn't smell pregnant._ Arashi straddled Kyuubi's pelvic region and began to move his hips. "Really? I'm a little hurt." Moving to his own rhythm he began to roll his hips and butt over Kyuubi's manhood that was still being covered by pants. Kyuubi groaned and bucked his hips up towards Arashi's. Arashi smirked even more, it was actually a grin by now, he knew that Kyuubi loved lap dances. Moving towards Kyuubi's thigh he began moving his hips up the thigh. Kyuubi hit his head against the pillow and groaned loudly as Arashi humped his leg. Arashi took Kyuubi's length out of the pants and gave it a lick. Kyuubi twitched as Arashi began to blow on it. But what surprised him most and made him start struggling again, was when Arashi took a cock ring and placed it on his dick. "No, please Arashi don't do this to me…" Arashi smirked evilly and moved his mouth towards the dick again. Kyuubi began trying to kick Arashi off but his wife was easily planted on the bed with him. "Take it off Arashi, please!!" He begged and pleaded with his wife to stop it but Arashi kept the dick in his mouth sucking on it and rubbing his face against it and taking one of the sacs into his mouth slightly humming. "Stop Arashi! I said I was sorry!" Arashi looked up and smiled.

"I know, but I want to have sex." Kyuubi leaned his head back against the pillow as his wife gave him a blowjob. "Damn it's been so long since I've felt that mouth over me." Arashi moved his body and whispered to the fox, "Suck me off then…my husband." Kyuubi took his wife into his mouth and began licking, his long elegant teeth scratching against it sometimes. Arashi moaned with Kyuubi still in his mouth causing vibrations to go through Kyuubi's body. "Damnit Arashi," He mumbled a bit, "Stop teasing me and let me fuck you already." Arashi smirked giving Kyuubi one last lick. "Impatient aren't we?" Sitting on the edge of the bed Arashi went up towards Kyuubi's hands and unlocked the water bonds. Kyuubi automatically pounced Arashi into the bed, flipping him over and kissing him, Arashi laughing at the whole incounter. "Mmmn… Now, take this damn thing off my cock so I can fuck you, bitch."

Arashi sent and dark smirk towards him with one curved eyebrow, "Bitch huh? You've never called me _that_ before." Taking his hands to Kyuubi's manhood he started stroking it again making Kyuubi growl, taking the clasp he made it tighter on the demon. "That's for calling be a bitch, bastard." Kyuubi growled again and began working on the cock ring himself making Arashi very satisfied in his work. He lay there watching Kyuubi struggle with the clasp and make it tighter, and since Kyuubi was already horny as it was this was torture and pain to him. Arashi got bored within a minute and finally undid the ring from Kyuubi. But that might not've been the best plan. Because when Arashi took it off Kyuubi went and put it on said others cock. Arashi then watched as Kyuubi tied him up. Arashi grinned in happiness as Kyuubi tied up his arms and placed a blindfold over his eyes. Kyuubi leaned down and kissed him forcefully. "Are you ready to mate with me Arashi?" He asked nipping at the others bottom lip. Arashi nodded as he felt Kyuubi's tip near his entrance. "Just go already."

Kyuubi entered brutally and beat into Arashi's body in a heated frenzy, he felt like he was in heat, like he had a need for Arashi. Arashi was feeling twice the pleasure and pain as he was blinded, hearing his own moans and the moans of his lover intertwine in the dark room lit by candlelight. Kyuubi stopped for a moment as he saw the candles. Grinning like a maniac he took some candles and slowly tipped them to hit Arashi's body. Hearing Arashi's screams his grin grew even wider. Taking some more candles he wondered how loud Arashi's screams would be if he dumped the hot wax on Arashi's swollen cock.

Arashi felt the hot liquid wax hit his lower region and he buried his head in the pillow and let out a loud scream. Kyuubi was enjoying giving Arashi a wax coating but felt his need growing again. Moving his cock into Arashi's body again he humped his ass at an alarmingly fast rate. Arashi liked it this fast though. He always told Kyuubi when they were having sex, not to hold back on him just because he was a human. Fuck him like he would when he was fucking an ordinary demon bitch.

Taking off the ring that was around Arashi's cock he played with it a little bit, hearing Arashi's breath quicken he moaned loudly once more before hot semen came out of the weeping cock. Kyuubi gave a triumphant howl and released into Arashi leaning up he pulled out of his wife.

Lying down on the bed he pulled Arashi carefully onto his chest and began peeling of the dried wax, feeling the soft, slightly burnt skin that was under it. Arashi smiled, "I'm so happy that you're back…"

"Yeah, it's great to be back, was I to rough on you this time?" He asked with concern, Arashi smirked, "Nope, that's just how I like my sex… Rough," He said kissing his husbands mouth, "Hard," he said squeezing Kyuubi's shaft, and whispering the last part in his ear, "And painful…" He said nipping at the ear. "Great as always…"

And that was when Kyuubi realized that his and Arashi's standards for sex were a little… kinky.

--

**(Tis okay to read now)**

Sai stood under the stars and breathed in the air. The look in his mothers eyes… That anger, that power. He wanted that… He noticed that he carried his mother's battle skills but in his experience he had his fathers killing frenzy.

Feeling an unnoticed presence he turned around and drew his sword, "What are you doing here on earth…. Uchi…ha… Sasuke?" Noticing that the man wasn't the prince of the demon realm, the man carried the same aura but had longer hair and those piercing red Sharingan eyes.

The man suddenly laughed and he realized this was the man that helped Naruto earlier. The man stopped laughing and began to speak, "Wow… it's been a long time since you messed me up with my little brother, Sai. Infact it was back in the pre mortal life." Sai was confused.

"Who are you?"

The three words Itachi never wanted to hear come from Sai's mouth. Itachi extended a hand, "Itachi… Uchiha Itachi." Sai slapped the hand away casually and began walking away, "I don't speak with vermin… Especially those with the last name of _Uchiha…_" The last name came out like venom, Itachi could see Sai's hands clenched closed. "Really… What is the problem with my little brother, Sai-kun?" He asked disappearing and then reappearing right before Sai's face.

Sai turned around and said, "He's a damn bastard, he was the one who nearly killed my father! He's the one that brought me to Orochimaru! He's the one that forced me into that room, and locked me in with that mad man! Can you see why I despise him? He forced me to listen to Orochimaru's words, that I was _his_ child, and that I was to betray my father and mother."

"His child?" Itachi asked wrapping his arms around Sai's body and looking out over the misty horizon. Little specs lighted up the sky as the dark hallow trees surrounded both of them. A horrific scene it was but it felt so right to be near the vampire. Sai nodded at Itachi and explained, "When my mother was captured a little over a year ago, that evil man Kabuto didn't just do a medical examination, he implanted Orochimaru's seeds into my mother while he was knocked out. It turned out that those seeds ended up killing the real baby and I became the child in my mother, leaving no trace of the other baby. Making everyone believe that I was the real child and that I was the baby they were expecting and waiting for. But I love my father, I maybe a snake demon, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be like my father."

Itachi ran his hand up Sai's arm and placed his head on the crook of his neck, Sai's breathing started getting faster, when a vampire's face was near that part it usually meant they'd bite you, give you their kiss of death. The moonlight kiss was only given to few these days to mate claim another as your own.

"You are so much like your father Sai, the risk you take trying to live with the fear that you or your family will die. The constant worry that you aren't strong enough when really you're stronger than anyone around you. Your father has made many sacrifices to have you here today, and he loves you. Even if you aren't his child then he'll always love you."

"Many people around here are talking about when I was born my father didn't even want to look at me because I had black hair. They were saying that my father hated me… But I'm used to that… Many people don't want a person like me, a Century Child."

Itachi couldn't stand this boy's foolishness anymore and decided to shut him up, kissing him on the mouth he and Sai deep kissed for what seemed like an hour to them but what really would've been about thirty seconds. Sai looked at him strangely as if disgusted. "I've always wanted you Sai," Itachi said as he broke the kiss. "But look at me, I broke our promise. I'm only seventeen… I've been this old for over 500 human years. And I've waited over 900, just to see you again." Sai looked at Itachi and smirked, "Itachi…"

"You're a sick, perverted, freak of nature. And I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Sai said slapping him and walking away mumbling, "Damn vampire took my first kiss." Itachi couldn't help but smirk. Whispering to himself, "Oh Sai, you'll be mine, I'll bite you soon enough."

--

Naruto walked around the dark hallways of the temple. He hadn't seen Sasuke in all this time, probably because they were both too busy training. Sasuke… he hadn't seen him since the day Sai was born. Naruto knew that his first heat would be this October. So the moment that he would see Sasuke again he would tell him exactly what he felt.

Someone was walking down the hall and it turned out to be his little brother. Naruto glared at him, the other doing the same. They stopped in the hallway and were staring at eachother. Sai was the first one to speak, "What do you want?"

"An apology." Sai laughed, "I don't need to give you that. You don't deserve anything how you acted back there. If you didn't say that I was that young I just might've apologized." Naruto looked at him with a face of 'what the hell?'

"What the hell is your problem?! So what if I said you were young? It's only the truth, you're sixteen and I'm seventeen! It doesn't matter if you're a year younger than me, I understand what it's like when people think you're too young to do something. Mom always treats me like that, but really I didn't mean to offend you or anything. So… truce?" Sai looked at the outstretched hand. Reaching out for it he almost connected when he saw the door open next to them.

The sight made them a little freaked out but Naruto was laughing at the same time. Their father was standing outside the door, his hair all tousled and he had a collar around his neck. Scratching his neck he started cursing, "Stupid collar, so itchy around my neck! Itchy, itchy, itchy!!" Scratching around his neck he cursed over and over again. Hearing his son's laughter and seeing Sai chuckling a bit he glared at them, "It's not funny! It really does itch!"

Seeing their mother behind their father he placed his arms lazily around Kyuubi and said, "Oh you like it… Besides it looks great…" He said running his hand up his husbands chest lovingly. "No I don't! It's itchy and it makes me feel like I'm some sort of pet!"

"But you're my pet. Isn't a husband considered a pet?" He said. And they all laughed except Kyuubi, "Well if I'm your pet, then aren't you mine? So why aren't you wearing a collar?"

"So kinky Kyuubi-kun, you really want _me _to wear a collar? Well if you really think so…" Kyuubi blushed at the word 'kinky', reminding him of their… previous occupations.

--

It was around dinner time when every brought up the topic of Sasuke. Sai glared as he heard the name. Kyuubi didn't know the other carried the trait of not liking the other Uchiha boy and so they just continued to talk about him.

"Well Kyuubi, Naruto and Sasuke will be mating in October this year. You know you can't break up the bonds of the Fates." Kyuubi glared as he heard this. "Those damn Fates are against me. If I were to have my sons mated to someone it would be someone that has decided whose side they are on. Not some stupid vampire who claims he loves my son one moment and then returns to Orochimaru the next. If anything I want that boy dead--"

"Kyuubi! Don't say that in front of Naruto, Sasuke is a fine young boy and he'll make a wonderful mate for Naruto. He's just working on a way for Naruto's job to be easier." Arashi said calmly. Kyuubi began to grumble, "Yeah, easier by trying to kill Sai and myself."

"Kyuubi!" The other started to complain as Kyuubi went on eating his normal feast. There were only two Akatsuki members at the table, Arashi and Itachi, with Jiraiya sitting with them as well, Sai on the left of his mother and Kyuubi on the right.

Sai stood up from his meal and bid the others goodnight, taking Itachi's hand into his he led the other up. Everyone was a little confused at this. Why did Sai want Itachi?

"Sai?" Naruto asked and the other smiled softly. Letting out a deep breath Sai said, "If you'll excuse me." He said and led the other with him. Going into an unoccupied room he locked the door and stared at the other. "What do they mean that he's my brothers mate?!"

Itachi moved towards him and enveloped him in his arms. "Because the Fates made it that way. Just like they made us mates." He said licking his neck Sai moaned, "Do you like that Sai?" His fangs scratching against the others neck. "Oh god yes…"

Licking the others neck again he let his fangs lie on top of the vein of the neck. He heard Sai's pants and moans as he reached his hand up to rest on Itachi's head, his pale hands entangling in long dark strands of ebony bidding the vampire onto him, he was luring the other into his trap of death, his dark mating ritual, as he felt the fangs getting close to penetrating the skin of the young hunter. Sai opened his eyes for a second and felt what was going on. Hitting Itachi away from him he backed away towards the door he asked. "What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're my mate, or mate to be anyways." Sai backed away, "But you're an Uchiha! A vampire!"

Itachi looked at him with horror in his eyes, "I'm not a vampire… Not anymore anyways." Moving his collar he showed the mark forming over the bites that were healing over. Sai took in a deep breath and moved closer to the door. "An Incubus…"

Vampires had a day called a day of redemption, the day where they would become more human like and begin to stand things like holy grounds, objects, sunlight without help from their many jewelry, and food other than blood. That is unless they were changed into a certain elemental type. Along with their day of redemption they were classified to a certain element.

Now Incubi were vampires who were redeemed. Like vampires they were sensitive to light, they could only eat certain foods, and they had a libido the size of the universe, that would explain why Itachi was only seen at night. Since Incubi were night demons… And since he was Itachi's mate to be he knew that Itachi would have a craving for him soon enough. His weapons were outside so if he could just get to those…

Feeling arms envelope him once again he felt Itachi's embrace was warm and comforting, "I won't mate claim you yet Sai… You're still too young for that. Maybe when you're 17. Don't worry, I won't ever harm you. Even if I'm now an Incubus I will not take you. I gave that oath long ago to your mother." He said and Sai saw the mark again but relaxed as he saw a seal over it. "The seal will only break when it's your time to mate. Of course we can still have sex before your coming of age. However you want it is fine, I don't mind either way." Sai buried his head in Itachi's chest. "Oh my god Itachi… You are a sick pedophile." Itachi grinned and kissed Sai's head again, "I know my love… I know."

After all that's what Sai would say to him in the pre-mortal life.

**TBC**

There you go…. Please review!

BTW I went and saw Harry Potter 5, great show. Great show!

Next chapter is: When an Akatsuki mission goes completely wrong Naruto goes to rescue the two members that were captured. He meets Kisame, Itachi's partner, for the first time, the funny and interesting guy. And while the two captured members are no where to be found the Oceanborn is being sought out by the royal guard! Boy it sucks to be famous.


	11. Unspoken

Note: Sai's name means "weapon" that's why everyone thought it was such a horrible name when Arashi named him. I read up all about Sai and so I'll try and stick to his character. He's supposed to be stoic so I'll just try and stick with it.

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Unspoken**_

Mizugakure- Demon world, 5:15 am

The shops were just opening for the day or closing for the night, depends on which you are looking at, the early wanderers were waiting outside to get the first catch of the day, or to get a fresh cup of tea or food before they were sent off to the mines or to their jobs. Most of them were sex slave owners though and were just going to look at the morning paper to see what kind of news the royal kingdom had in store today.

But today was different when through the mist came two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Right as the dawn was coming over the city. They entered into the nearest tea shop that was open at this time of day.

"Ohayo!" Said the owner as the two entered the shop, everyone in there, which consisted of one woman (the owner), and two other men in the whole place.

They looked at the newcomers with concern, nobody came into town dressed like that before. As they took their seat they ordered their cups of tea. They listened carefully to what they had to say.

"AH! Water and clay don't go together Danna! It doesn't make sense why leader would send us to Mizugakure when I am a rock elemental and you're a wind, un." Said one cloaked demon to another as they sat and drank herbal tea, not noticing the cautious gazes everyone was giving them.

"Leader said that we have to take care of a demon here. And since you and I are more compatible with assassinations that take place making them look like they were accidents, we were chosen for the job. Besides leader has a message to give to this person. And it has to be big." The other replied placing his left hand over the others right one. They were wearing their hats in the tea shop so nobody would see who they were. But by the looks of where the rings were placed on their fingers they were mates and married to eachother. "My love… Let's take this city out with a _bang_." He said squeezing the others hand, the other grinned and nodded.

"Of course Danna."

They left the shop and the woman pressed the button under the counter getting access to the Royal Guard.

--

Mizugakure-demon world 12:24 pm.

A loud bang was heard as the main offices building was seen exploding. They saw two people standing behind their leader holding something near him, one had long blond hair that fell in front of his left eye and the other had short red hair and grey eyes, both were known and feared in the demon world as Sasori of the red sands, and Deidara of the black mountains. Sasori had his master puppeteer work going on the leader and a few of the people. "We have something to tell the royal guard, from our leader." Spoke the red head, Sasori.

"Yes and what would that be?" the leader asked. Deidara chuckled and said, "Next time you mess with his son, or his family, or his plans for that matter. You'll die… But he said _if_ there is a next time." Holding out a hand to show what he had it was a small little spider, the mans breath became quicker. Those bombs would be implanted into him and then he would die.

Grinning he snapped his fingers and Deidara was taken captive and stabbed in the side. Both he and Sasori fell to the ground in pain as both were bleeding. The royal guard appeared in dark forms of clouds. Seeing a teenage boy with raven black hair walk up to them and bow to the Lord he said, "Don't worry Lord Seiriu, we'll take care of it from here. Make sure both of them are separated and taken back to their countries for the bounty fee."

Deidara looked at Sasori and spat out blood, "Sasori!" He yelled as they were pulled apart, they both began to feel sick. "Deidara!" When two fully bonded mates were separated by force they began to feel like half their soul was stolen, so that would explain why Deidara and Sasori were trying to jostle their way back to eachother.

The demon who was trying to separate them listened as another said, "We would have to wait a few weeks for the Lords of the lands to take them back then sever their bonds between them. For now place them in the high security prisons and make sure they're together."

"Together?" asked the teenager to the other.

"Yes, I want to do a few experiments on them. But I'll need to have them together."

--

Arashi sat in the training hall with Sai's head in his lap, stroking the fine locks of black hair he watched as Naruto and Kyuubi fought in the training hall. Naruto stood no chance really; he could see that Kyuubi was holding back.

"Why is dad holding back on him? He never held back on me before." Arashi stroked his son's hair as he watched his husband go after his oldest. He was ready to jump in and interfere if it got out of hand. "Well, Naruto's a half-tie and you're a full demon." Sai nodded and let his hair be played with some more. Arashi leaned down and kissed his son who was half asleep on the floor after their fight just a few minutes ago. Their fight had lasted for hours, and Arashi had to admit that his son was trained to a superior level. He wasn't even sure if he could beat him at some points because they were so evenly matched. Sai was a child who was not meant to be messed around with. If you were to tick him off in the slightest, then he would attack without warning. Just like a snake.

So it was true, that Sai had his battle skills, but Kyuubi's temper.

Arashi smiled once again as he felt the slow breathing of his son against the fabric of the robes they were wearing. He said to his sleeping son, "You're so beautiful Sai…"

"Aren't those words meant for me, my love?" Kyuubi asked as he stopped for a moment to talk with Arashi. Arashi looked around and asked, "Where's Naruto?" Hearing a yell from behind Kyuubi he saw his husband swing back take Naruto's ankle and thrust him into the air. Naruto landed none to gracefully on the floor making a loud crash, Sai woke up in a jolt at the sound and looked around. "What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing my son, your brother and father are just fighting that's all." Sai leaned up and stretched his limbs a bit. Wrapping his arms around his mother's shoulders he leaned over him, Arashi grinned and kissed his nose making the other pull away rather quickly and rub the nub a bit just to stop the tingling feeling.

Hearing someone enter the room, they saw Itachi walk gracefully over to Arashi. Getting down on his knees, Itachi bowed his head to both the Uzumaki's. Arashi told him to raise his head and Itachi grinned at the black haired boy. Sai looked away and blushed a bit.

"You're news Itachi?" Arashi asked bringing Sai closer to him.

"Yes Leader, it seems that Deidara and Sasori have been captured and are being held prisoner. They plan on doing a severing ceremony between the two so they can take them back to their own countries and claim the reward. It seems that Sasori is wanted for mass murder and Deidara has a mate that he left back there. So his mate-to-be wants him back and married to him as soon as he gets back." Every demon in the room began to cringe as they talked about a severing ceremony. Arashi placed a hand on his neck and his breathing became weak. Kyuubi did the same but looked at his ring.

"You do know that if they take off the rings on their fingers, not only will it sever their bonds but Sasori will most likely die since he is the dominant of the relationship. Sasori's soul is bound to Deidara and if Deidara's ring is removed than said other will die." Itachi explained. Arashi asked through weakened voice, "How much is the bounty on them?"

"On Sasori, in Suna, he's worth 5.5 million gold pieces, in Iwagakure, he is worth 9.8 _billion_ pieces. Deidara on the other is only wanted for 7.7 million in Iwagakure, and the bounty hunter also gets a portion of the lord's lands."

Every other Akatsuki member began to murmur, "That's nearly half of Iwagakure, and all that money on just those two."

Kyuubi spoke up, "Actually those numbers are small compared to some of us. For Itachi it's 56 billion gold pieces, for me it's 88 billion, for Arashi its 9.5 trillion, and for Naruto… All the money in the world…"

Itachi looked towards Arashi, "What are your orders Arashi-sama?" Arashi was looking at his ring and then at all the other members. "Sasori and Deidara are like my children, I won't let anybody harm them. Itachi I want you and Kisame to go on a rescue mission to Mizugakure. Sai I want you and Naruto to go to the main hall, I have something to give you there." All of them bowed. If Arashi willed it then they would follow, they would listen to their leader till the end of time.

Going into the main hall they saw their mother get into his Akatsuki cloak. Taking out two emblems he said, "As the fourth ruler of the Hunter Society I accept both of you as members and hunters yourselves." Both of them grinned wildly at the emblems, taking them into their own hands to.

"Welcome Hunters… for your first task I want both of you to accompany Itachi and Kisame on this rescue mission. I find that your potential is good enough and that these two can protect you if you need it."

Sai glared at the floor, "Stupid Incubus probably made mom say that" He mumbled to himself as he felt arms embrace it. Hot breath tickled his neck and he began to blush, "No I just asked him if I could fuck your brains out and mate with you all the way. He told me to go right on ahead. Or was it, fuck off? Either way it involved fucking in it anyways."

Sai rolled his eyes, it was no use to try and escape from Itachi. He'd end up finding him again anyways.

Naruto watched as his brother began to blush at what Itachi did. He looked so different from his usual stoic self.

Naruto looked towards his mother who was toying with the ring on his left hand, biting his bottom lip worriedly.

Arashi looked at his husband and then towards Itachi, "I expect you to watch over my sons and protect them Itachi. If anything harms them it's on your head."

Itachi nodded, "I would never let anything harm them Arashi-sama. This I swear on my life. Besides I believe that both of them are very well capable of looking out for themselves." Arashi nodded and brought up a map powered by magical energy but it looked to be like a hologram, "Okay I want the three of you to meet Kisame outside of the borders of Mizugakure. There you'll go into the town disguised in whatever uniform you please, do NOT give away your position. I want you to sneak into the high palace of Lord Seiriu as, heaven forbid it, sex slaves." All three of them were astonished at what Arashi just said.

Sai was the first to ask, "Sex slaves?"

"Lord Seiriu is known for his high wanting in sex slaves, he gets a new batch of them every three days. And by the time you get to the high palace it will be that time. You'll be placed in the harem room, where you will sneak down into the dungeons and seek out Deidara and Sasori. In which you will break out and bring them back to this temple so we may put them in our health care." Arashi came down and stroked both of his sons' faces.

"Naruto, Sai… Do not take this Lord lightly, he fetishes for young boys especially. Beautiful young boys. If he tries to take advantage of you then assassinate him automatically. Or blow this whistle…" He said giving one to Sai and another to Naruto, "If you can't beat him off blow this whistle and either Itachi or Kisame will come to rescue you. And most of all…" He said bringing them into his arms, "Be safe."

They both nodded and began to leave the room, "Oh Itachi…" Itachi smirked and said, "I won't let anything happen to my mate Arashi-sama. And may I die the day that I don't protect my brother's mate as well. My life is to serve the Oceanborn Arashi-sama."

As he left Kyuubi began to growl, "Why is it that my sons' are to be mated to those vampires?" Arashi laughed and stalked up to his husband. "Because the fates are against you my love." He said kissing him.

--

They'd been walking for hours as they stopped to rest near the borderline. Sai was sharpening his sword near the bank of the river on a rock. Itachi took interest in this because of how easily he did this. But his eyes began to drift towards the boy's midsection where his belly was exposed to Itachi's sight. He was wearing black shirt that showed off his midsection, with one sleeve down to his wrist the other just above his elbow. He had the holster for his sword on his back with a bag just above his butt. Those pants that went to ankle length were breezy enough to let the boy move around freely without restraint, but were tight enough that when he sat down it showed off the fine curve of his butt. Itachi stared at the butt for a while before Naruto interrupted his train of thought.

"Oi, Itachi! What does Kisame look like anyways?" Itachi looked around to see Sai had not been paying attention and was looking at the status of his sword.

"Kisame is a tall guy with blue skin. Looks like a shark." Itachi said before seeing the water shifting. It was creeping up on Sai but Sai just disarmed the water creature with his free hand without taking his eyes off the sword.

There appeared a shark like guy, just as Itachi said. "Ah, so it is true that you can't sneak up on Sai."

Sai looked at him emotionlessly and said, "Well now that you're here we can get going can't we?" Putting his sword back into it's holster he began walking towards his brother, helping him up from his sitting position. Walking towards the borderline.

Kisame and Itachi stayed back and Kisame said, "Well isn't he a lively one?"

"Oh shut up, he was raised to be emotionless." Itachi said and began walking after the Uzumaki brothers.

"Just like you Itachi-san?" Itachi looked at the young 16 year old and then towards the ground. Seeing himself in that young boys form.

"Yeah… Just like me." As he looked onward to the great country of Mizugakure.

--

As they entered into the main city they were disguised as harlots, well at least Sai and Naruto were. Sai walked towards the castle clinging to Itachi unknowingly. It was very late in the evening and many men were staring at Sai and Naruto like food. _Demons in heat… _Sai thought in a hurry. His sword was under Itachi's arm just in case. The castle was only a little further from where they were now. He could hear women on the street saying. "Such fine looking boys, too bad they'll be dead by morning." They were dressed in fine silk kimono's, Sai's being red and Naruto's being blue, both had intricate designs on them, Sai's had golden flames while Naruto's had silver flower patterns on his.

Naruto and Sai looked at eachother and then at Itachi and Kisame who were acting rather guardian like. "What do they mean, 'dead by morning'?" Sai asked quietly. Itachi looked onward and said. "Well as your mother said he gets a new batch of harlots every three days. He has sex with them the first night and then he kills them after he's finished. It takes two days for the new batch to come in. He's called the bloody lord because of how horrid his castle smells and for that very reason. Just as long as you pass his views on your bodies then he'll accept you into his harem."

Getting up to the castle gates the guard looked at Naruto and Sai. Smirking he allowed entrance with the rest of the harlots who were waiting in line. Some were crying saying they were going to die, others were bragging about their bodies. "You know that he only chooses young, beautiful boys. He hardly ever chooses women, thinks they are sluts who will get anyone to have sex with them." Naruto held Sai close to him thinking, I won't let anything happen to Sai. Sai thought the exact same thing only he added; if that old bastard touches either one of us I'll kill him on the spot. I don't need my drawings or katana to kill a demon.

After making sure they didn't have any weapons on them, besides Itachi and Kisame who were dressed as body guards, they were allowed entrance. They were going to send them one at a time but Sai played the cute younger brother act, "No, please don't separate nii-chan and I! I'll be scared if I don't have nii-chan with me and the lord might not like me." Sai acted out towards the guard who now had a blush at the cute 16 year old boy staring at him. "Y-y-yes, I'll be sure to not separate you and your nii-chan." Sai smiled kindly, not really, at the guard and clung onto Naruto. The clinging was real though. He didn't want anything to happen to Naruto.

Itachi waited till the guard was out of sight and said, "Great acting Sai-kun, you really had them fooled." Looking towards the grand entrance door where the lord of the region was Sai and Naruto were finally allowed entrance. The lord of the region wasn't old at all; he was rather young looking as a matter of fact. He wore glasses that covered his eyes with a glare from the lighting. Even though the room was dark you could see many men and women surrounding him, there were even dead bodies on the floor. Naruto felt his hand that was holding onto Sai's was tighter.

The lord stood up from his chair and went to shake Itachi's hand. Itachi's face was covered by a veil and cloak so that nobody would see the scars that were just below his eyes that were covered by sunglasses. The lord looked at Naruto first and nodded his head up and down. "Interesting, very interesting. For a demon to have blond hair and _blue_ eyes. But as for the other, a double black, very rare. Only a few demons have those features. Alright I'll take them, but the black hair one stays in my quarters tonight." Both could see Itachi's hands twitch.

Sai clung onto Naruto shyly and the lord smirked. "No need to fear young one… You'll be just fine so long as you serve me well in bed." Sai then moved to cling onto Itachi. Itachi pushed him back to Naruto and the others stared at him in shock. Itachi bowed, "He's a little shy, he likes being with his older brother at all times."

"Ah so their brothers? Well then both shall accompany me in my chambers tonight. But until then I'll have some of the Royal guard bring you back to the harem room." Clapping his hands a teenage boy appeared. Both of the Uzumaki brothers gasped at whom appeared.

In black uniform with the shirt buttoned down all the way, a sash coming across his neck with the gold seal of a snake holding it together and another sash against his mid-rift. The shirt had silver buttons that were lined up on the sides and the pants were black with silver thread that was visible. His shoes were mostly covered by his pant legs but they had silver buckles. He was wearing gloves that were biker gloves but his hands were covered mostly by the sleeves of the shirt.

"Sasuke…" Naruto stated in awe at the vampire-snake. He was stunning.

"Naruto?" The vampire questioned and ran up to the blond running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Lord Seiriu was a little astonished, "You know him Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded was about to explain but seeing the pleading look in Naruto's eyes he decided to play along, "He's my mate, he's supposed to be at home and I have no idea what he's doing here or how he even got here. Would you like to explain yourself?"

Naruto nodded and twiddled his thumbs together, "Well when I heard that my little brother was to be sold off as a slave I couldn't leave him by himself. My brother and I have always been together, ever since our parents died in the first hunter's war. I couldn't bear to leave him alone… But since I wasn't old enough to take him into my care I had no choice whether or not he was to be sold off. So don't you see Sasuke! I couldn't leave Sai by himself."

Sasuke was stunned when he saw the young black haired boy glaring at him like he wanted to kill something. The blood lust… "I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding Lord Seiriu, but I'll leave Sai to you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke appalled, "What?! Sasuke you can't do this to my little brother! If he stays here then so do I!"

Sasuke growled and took Naruto's hand, "Naruto don't you understand, you have no rights over his body. If it was sold here then you have no choice but to give Lord Seiriu what he wants. I'm sorry Lord Seiriu, Naruto can be a little… demanding at times. Why I chose to mate with him I can't remember." Naruto hit him and went back to Sai holding him in his arms. "I said I'm not leaving here without my brother Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Sai and then towards Naruto. Sighing he looked towards the Lord and spoke his apologies, "I'm sorry for this inconvenience Lord Seiriu, but I guess I'll be taking both of them. I'm prepared to pay you back in whole for the young one."

Lord Seiriu stared at Sai and then back towards Sasuke, he wasn't allowed to betray the words of the Sasuke. He was the leader of the Royal Guard, and the adopted son of the King, the _heir _to the royal family.

"Of course Sasuke-kun. But please you all must be so tired, take any of the guest rooms, I suspect that you and your mate would like the lovers suit?" Sasuke nodded, "Yes that will be fine, have two other rooms set up if you would."

Sasuke kissed Naruto and said, "I'll be out in just a moment, I need to straighten some things up." Naruto nodded with his face flushed to a tomato red. Walking out Sasuke glared in the direction of the cloaked man who was holding onto Sai. _Itachi… You can't fool me._

--

Sai punched the wall against him putting a hole in the bedroom, "Damnit! How could he just appear here, he's going to ruin everything!" It was unusual to see Sai like this. He glared at all of them and then asked, "Well what do we do now?"

Itachi simply stated, "We improvise, Naruto you should stay with Sasuke, it will be safe that way. Sai, Kisame and I will head towards the main dungeon. Naruto you need to trust me on this one. Tell Sasuke what we're here for. As long as you are alone with him then he will be his true self."

Naruto was a bit unsure but seeing Itachi's eyes made him nod, "Okay Itachi, but what if he doesn't listen and ends up sending the royal guard after all of us?"

"Naruto, I've only ever seen my brother smile when he's around you. He'll listen to you, if anything you're the only one he'll listen to." Naruto smiled and walked back to the entry hall where he waited for the door to open.

As Sasuke emerged he embraced Naruto fully, "Oh Naruto… My beautiful, beautiful Naruto." Naruto turned around and kissed Sasuke.

"You said you'd only be gone for a little bit. Why over a year?"

"I had my duties, I couldn't let him get suspicious." They were walking down the hall hand in hand now just talking about what had happened over the time.

Naruto's eyes kept wandering though towards Sasuke's naked chest. Naruto wanted to reach out and touch it. It wasn't the first time though, in the past year he'd been having those 'special dreams' that you have when you are smitten by someone. And so thus he had to have 'the talk' about 'the birds and the bees' with his mom, who explained in detail what would go on when having sex. Naruto fainted when he heard all this stuff causing him to avoid his mother for the next week. That and avoid eating banana's for the rest of his life.

They entered the room and it smelled of honey and vanilla, Naruto's favorite scents. "This room is made to smell however you want it to. If you want to be your favorite scents then it will. But it's only made for scents that smell good, not the bad ones." Sasuke said pointing that out as he entered into the bedroom taking off the sash and the shirt all together. While he was undoing the sash that held the shirt on the rest of the way he saw Naruto staring at him from the doorway.

Smirking he walked back towards Naruto and pulled him into an embrace. "Want to know what I smell?" He asked, Naruto's whose mind was once innocent would've said sure but Naruto didn't want to know with how suggestively Sasuke had asked.

"Sasuke… I… l-lo-" He couldn't say it. He was just too nervous to say it now. Sasuke understood though. "I know… I love you too. I can feel it in the bond you saved me with. And if you want, we can make the bond that you need to make us blood bound."

Naruto was hesitant, he could tell because his knees were shaking. Unlike Itachi who had a seal of promise on him, Sasuke had none. It was probably true that his virginity would be taken tonight by the vampire.

_How does that part go again? Disgraced is my virginity, __**death**__ has woven my wedding dress._ _So Sasuke needs to kill me before I can become his. But how is my virginity disgraced?_ Sasuke was kissing his neck, his fangs so close to the vein but scraping at the skin.

"Sasuke… Are you… going to take my virginity tonight?" Sasuke looked at him bewildered, "Why are you asking me that Naruto?"

"Because I remembered the prophesy… Disgraced is my virginity, death has woven my wedding dress. How is my virginity disgraced?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Well… Considering that I am a vampire, maybe your family would be mortified that you mated with me, the heir to the Royal name. Perhaps your virginity is disgraced because someone never wanted us to mate."

"But mom is so happy about us getting mated to eachother. And father! Oh… I see." His eyes began to look at the floor until his face was pulled up to meet Sasuke's. "Naruto… I won't take your virginity unless you want me to."

Naruto knew it was wrong to do things when on a mission but for the safety of everyone he needed to tell Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need to tell you why I'm really here."

"Why?" The black haired one asked as he sat on the bed. Naruto stood and with a deep gulp he explained what was going on.

"Please Sasuke, if there is ever a time I've needed you most it's now. I'll give you anything if you just help me." Sasuke smirked.

"If I recall that's the second time you've said that to me. Alright then, I'll help you find them. We'll have to stall the royal guard that is if you're up to it."

"Anything to buy them some time." Naruto said.

"Okay here's the plan…"

--

Sai was sitting in the bedroom with his body wrapped tightly next to Itachi's. Itachi was trying to calm him down. "We have to get going Sai… Our mission is more important than your want to kill my brother." Sai shook his head. "I know Itachi… Let's go."

They got up and hurried down to the dungeons. "They'll most likely be in chakra and magic seals. That way they won't be able to escape." Itachi explained. The others nodded and off they were. "Deidara has long blond hair and his mate Sasori has short red hair."

Sai nodded and looked in each cage. After a while he noticed something different in one of them. "Hey, Itachi? This one has two people in it."

"Two people?" Looking inside he saw the figures on the floor sleeping, Itachi saw the cloaks and said, "Okay Kisame this is the one." The shark man took his sword out and tore down the door. Itachi and Sai ran in to see the two demons huddled together. "Sasori, Deidara? We're here on leader's orders to take you back."

But something was wrong, he could see the wracking form of the blond demon holding the limp form of the red haired one. "Sa-sori…" he sobbed out. Seeing the ring on the red-head was missing they asked.

"Where's the ring? Deidara answer me, where's the ring?" Deidara shook his head and held him closer to his body. "They took it… I don't want to go back… He's gone."

"Who took it?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke…" Spoke the shaken up demon. Sai looked at this and then clenched fist. "I should've known better."

"Now Sai, don't take this to heart. Sasuke probably took it because it was part of his job. Really he would never sever the bonds between two demons. Otherwise your mom would sever the bonds between Naruto and himself."

--

"AAAAHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as he was falling off the castle. Landing on the ground he started running knowing perfectly well that Sasuke was on his tail. The whole Royal guard to be precise was on his tail. He turned a corner sharply and began to pant as he lost them, leaning against the walls and controlling his breath he felt someone by his side.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked panting himself. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. My mom put me through worse training than this for the past year so I'm used to it."

Sasuke nodded, "As long as you're okay. But we'd better keep running. Oh and Naruto?" Placing his hand in his pocket he gave him a ring, "This is a ring that I took from one of the prisoners, it contains the soul of his mate inside so do NOT lose it, okay?" Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke once again.

"We'll have to meet up again okay? I really do want to see you more, Sasuke." Naruto explained with a blush tainting his face. Sasuke noticed this and began to blush as well, Naruto began to run… Run away from him. _It's as if being around him was hard when I was sixteen, but now I can't stand it. I'll die of these embarrassing thoughts sooner than I can stand!_

--

They ran down the hall with the two demons in hand. Sasori was lifeless, and Deidara seemed to have no soul. His eyes were dull and he looked as if he was dozing off. Just a lifeless being, that would mutter, "He's gone… I don't want to go back…"

Sai couldn't stand it, he didn't say anything mind you, but he just didn't understand why someone would do something like that. Seeing Naruto run from in front of them he ran up to meet him.

"We found the prisoners, but it seems the ceremony has already been complete." Sai reported. Naruto nodded and showed the ring. Everyone was amazed except Itachi who just smirked, "So I was right that Sasuke would have the ring."

Naruto nodded and saw the royal guard up ahead. "That's him! That's the Oceanborn!"

Naruto screamed, "OH SHIT RUN!!!" Everyone listened and began to run, Sai took out his sword as they were running and began muttering, "By the spirits that dwell in flame, I summon thee here to destroy these beings!" His eyes had a dark glow to them, a shimmer of light, before flames shot out of his sword and engulfed the people in them.

They heard the screams of the royal guard, and more appeared in front of them, this time Itachi's eyes changed their color to red and the people began to go crazy with screaming, "STOP!! It burns, it hurts!" And they fell over dead.

Kisame used everyone for chopping practice grinning as they were met by a fierce looking sword, "Good, now my Samehada can get some practice as well as some fresh meat, it's been a long time since I've had royal guardians for dinner." He took one slash and the water from the fountain from near by followed suit as it cut and slashed like a whip and a grater towards the knights.

Naruto looked towards the tallest tower seeing Sasuke standing there, his bright red Sharingan eyes gleaming under the moonlight of the red demonic moon, with black clouds surrounding it. With the smirk that was on his face and the blood on his clothes it was apparent that the lord of the lands was dead. Seeing the wave of the hand Naruto grinned up and then turned back to his team.

--

As they entered through the portal they were met by the medical administers who took Deidara and Sasori away from them. "We need to perform a uniting ceremony on them fast. Do you have Deidara's ring?" Naruto nodded and handed it over. Seeing the two members being dragged off into one of the spare medical wings they saw their father walking out of a spare medical room. He was dressed in white robes with a red overcoat on his shoulders that had golden print of flames.

"Well done on your first mission boys, it was a success. The subjects were returned back safely and that's all that matters." Kyuubi smiled and wrapped his arms around them, "And, I'm glad that you're okay…" Sai and Naruto looked up to see their father crying. His tears of blood running down his face and onto their cheeks.

"Father, what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Nothing… He's just glad that nothing is wrong with you and that you're still virgins." Their mother said in a cocky attitude. Kyuubi glared and then smiled weakly at his wife. "You shouldn't be up and about right now Arashi, not until the medicine wears down."

Naruto wanted to ask something but his mother left the room before he could answer. Then a thought came to him. "Father, why is it that Sai can summon magic at will and I can't?" Kyuubi's eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about." He lifted up his sleeve and made Sai lift up his as well. On their arms were tattoos of nine elements, surrounding a cross like figure that looked almost Celtic.

"This symbol allows demons to summon magic at will. Those who are born in a pureblood race they are born with this symbol. To those who can only summon magic at times of need it is a troublesome pain to their body. That's why it is so dangerous when you summon magic Naruto. Since Sai was born as a Pureblood he is allowed to cast magic at anytime and the healing magic will heal the wounds the magic and chakra have done to his body. Chakra is a more deadly form of power. Chakra is a direct link to your soul. You use too much of it then you'll die. You'll have lost your soul, and without your soul, you cannot exist. So you are dead to the world. Don't strain yourself into magic Naruto. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my eldest child." Kyuubi said and began walking after his mate.

Naruto stood there in wonder and placed his hands in his pocket, feeling nothing there he began walking towards his room. The place he called home for the last year. For the day they moved over here there house was destroyed.

Like everything else he had ever owned.

**TBC**

The last line freaked me out. Poor Naruto's things are always broken. But this line will be shown up later for yet another twist in the series! MUAHAAA!

**Next chapter: **Sasuke comes to earth and the family forms a camping trip! What will happen when a (coughhornycough) fox demon and his mate with their two sons and two Uchiha's are out in the wilderness for a couple of days? Well lets say, werewolves, a vampire, and incubus, and an overly protective fox demon father! Stay tuned!


	12. Under A Killing Moon

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really love them, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own Naruto's story plot. I think I do but that's my own little fantasy. You have been warned that this story contains dark and suggestive themes that aren't for the young in mind. SO please… Be cautious.

_**Chapter 12**__****__under a Killing Moon_

The moon was weaning into a full moon tonight and Arashi could hear the sounds of the werewolves cry out to him. He knew that they wanted something, they always howled close to the mountain when they were in desperate need to talk to him.

Quietly getting out of his husbands arms he walked towards his hunting gear. He could never be sure with werewolves whether they were on his side or the side of the magical creatures. So Arashi packed his guns and silver bullets just in case they decided to attack him. Looking back at his husbands sleeping form he smiled happily, whispering, "I'll be back soon love. So don't worry." Touching his husbands face he kissed his warm, soft lips enjoying the heat of the moment. Arashi walked towards the door and slid it open as to not disturb the one that was asleep or anyone else in the temple for that matter.

Little did Arashi know that Kyuubi was wide awake the whole time, he woke up just as Arashi was slipping out of his arms. He trained himself to wake up when Arashi did so that maybe he could get a little something out of Arashi, that or force him to stay in bed a little while longer.

But at the smell of silver being taken out of the packages and the loading of guns, Kyuubi decided to stay put and pretend that he was asleep. Best not disturb his wife when he was on duty. He learned that the hard way last time. Shuddering at the thought of the silver bullets piercing his skin he decided to just go back to sleep and wait for his wife to come back to bed. He hoped it was soon because, believe it or not, Arashi was his security blanket.

Meanwhile with Arashi he was entering the woods to where the meeting place of the wolves were. Entering the circular sanctuary where the moons reflection could be seen clearly in the water of the pool as if the moon were there on the ground, Arashi saw the pack of wolves. Hearing their growls Arashi took out his guns and pointed them at the wolves.

"Now, now Arashi-sensei, we mean no harm. My pack is just a bit skittish right now, that's all." Arashi noticed the wolf that spoke and instantly put his guns back in their holsters. "Fine Kakashi, but may I please ask why you disturbed me tonight? Or rather should I say 'called me out'?"

The wolf with the scar over his left eye transformed into his man form and walked towards Arashi. Kakashi was in fact a werewolf but not just that, he was the alpha male of the wolves in this region. Unlike what everyone thought about werewolves they could actually change in and out of their forms even if it wasn't a full moon. They could even transform in broad daylight. They didn't just transform into one form on full moons.

The den mother, Iruka, was behind him watching over the pups making sure they wouldn't get hurt or disturb the sacred grounds. The other wolves of the pack were restless and looking around for something to do. Arashi stared his friend in the eye and said. "So? Explain yourself Kakashi."

"Arashi-sama, we have to tell you our opinions in the prophesy of your son Naruto. The moon spirit has just recently spoken with us and said that Naruto needs to learn to control his magic potential or he will stand no chance in the final show down with Orochimaru. Does Naruto know how to control his magic yet?"

Arashi shook his head, "I was protecting Naruto from this kind of stuff, do you really think I would allow Kyuubi to teach him Magic?" Kakashi looked at him seriously, "I need to tell you that Naruto will most certainly die if he can't wield his magic by the end of this summer. We both know that the prophesy is so close to being complete and he is our only hope." Arashi nodded and looked away sadly. "I'm afraid for his safety… I guess I have no choice but to put him through _that_ training."

Kakashi nodded to Arashi and the other looked at the children who transformed in and out of their wolf forms. "Are all of these children yours and Iruka's?" Kakashi nodded at the 10 or so wolves running around, about two of them were older than the rest and most likely males, the rest were new born and little children, they were a rather large pack for wolves. "I'm the alpha male, and Iruka is my mate. Since I'm the only one allowed in wolf customs to mate with the den mother, the children are all mine. Until someone fights me for the dominance of this pack I will always be the one in charge. Mikka! Get out of the water this instant before you drown!" The little pup that was running in the water instantly got out changed into a little child and yelled, "Sorry papa!" Kakashi looked at the moon and then turned towards Arashi, "I'm sorry Arashi, but it is time for my oldest sons and me to go hunting, tonight we're getting my younger sons to go as well. Until next week we shall meet again." Placing his hand over the crest that held the Hunter Society symbol he bowed and said, "My life is to serve the Oceanborn. Hail the Oceanborn!" The other wolves howled in agreement and Kakashi turned back into his wolf form howling at the moon and the oldest, which turned out to be 4 of the children, went off and began the hunt. Arashi walked towards Iruka who turned into his human form. Sighing lightly the den mother spoke, "Honestly, if I have to watch over another pack of these little rascals I'm going to castrate that man." Iruka said in a joking manner. Arashi laughed and said, "I said that same thing to Kyuubi but look where it got me. The children are cute though." There were newborn cubs that were around the den mother snuggling against him for warmth and some asking for nourishment.

Iruka smiled at them, "Yeah I guess, since they have Kakashi's fur and my eyes. But my younger children are just barely learning how to transform in and out of forms and it can get a little tiresome, especially when you have a new litter to watch over and your mate is out hunting with the ones that could help take care of all twelve of them." Bowing to Arashi he took the children into his arms. "Take care of yourself Arashi-sama. And as my mate said before, our lives are to serve the Oceanborn." Transforming into a wolf he gave of a little howl to the little children still playing, they instantly followed him and took one of the babes into their mouths. Iruka taking the runt of the litter into his mouth gently, he began walking back towards the cave where their pack lived. Arashi began his way home as well.

Kyuubi smelled his mate walk in and instantly woke up, "Gone longer than usual I see." Arashi smirked and walked over to the bed. "Yeah well guess what?" He said suggestively. Kyuubi grinned and played along, "What?" He asked as he took his wife into his arms, his hands resting on his hips. Arashi whispered into his ear, "We're going camping…" That totally ruined the mood for Kyuubi, and Arashi laughed at his reaction.

Kyuubi hated camping.

--

They began their packing the next week. All of the people going on the trip were Arashi, Kyuubi, Naruto, Sai, Itachi, and Sasuke. How they managed to get him to come nobody, except Naruto, will ever know.

"Okay rules for this campout are, one, you are only allowed to bring the clothes on your back. Two, you must hunt for your own food. Three, you must respect the spirits of the forest. Four, if you meet werewolves do NOT harm them no matter what! These wolves are from a pack whose alpha male is one of my closest friends."

Kyuubi finished putting on his sandals and began walking towards the others, "This trip is to make you become one with the spirits. If you are one with the spirits then you will be able to master Magic in this one week. Another thing is in hunting your own food, if you see a fish, a deer, anything that is larger than what you yourself can eat, and then do not kill it. Rule five; do not kill any more than you need to survive." Kyuubi took Arashi into his arms and said, "You will be on your own until you can find one another. If you can find Arashi or I within two days time then you will have proved that you are magic capable and we will send you to the others. Arashi and I will be watching over you all without you knowing where we are. But if you can find each other then a magical bond will be placed on you to keep you near that person whether you like it or not. The bond will be severed only after the two days are up." Kyuubi said smirking at their faces.

"But if you're separating us then why aren't you two going to be separated?" Naruto asked, Arashi smirked and replied, "We will be apart… But we'll most likely find each other in the next couple of minutes. When you are in tune with your magic and also with your mate, whether future or present, then you will be able to find them in a few minutes no matter how far away they are from you."

Kyuubi nodded and drew a few circles on the ground. Telling them all to stand on the circles he closed his eyes and the tattoo on his arm began glowing, "Sprits that dwell in the wind, I summon thee to transport us to different places."

And then they were separated.

--

Naruto wasn't sure if it luck was against him or if he was just having a bad day, where his father transported him was right in the middle of a wolves den. There was a huge wolf that must be the den mother of the pack, and about 10 younger ones. They were growling at him and apparently he was in deep trouble with them in someway. Naruto began backing away when the wolves started approaching him. He started panicking when he hit the wall and he saw the den mother bark at them angrily. The pups looked towards her and then started moving back. The den mother transformed into a male and he wasn't very happy.

"What are you doing here? If you're here to poach after my pups I only need to sound one howl and my mate will be here faster than you could move out of this cave. Don't think I won't attack you either." The den mother was staring him down, Naruto was so scared at the moment until the den mother's face focused more on him, and then softened all together. "I'm terribly sorry Naruto; I thought you were a poacher. You have to be careful around this time of the year when the new pups are born. Poachers are everywhere."

Naruto started moving towards the cave entrance never leaving eye contact with the den mother, "How do you know my name?" The den mother was shocked and then hit his head, "Oh my god, where are my manners, I'm Iruka, den mother of this pack. I think you would know my mate, he's out hunting right now but you're more than welcome to join the pups and I for breakfast." Naruto relaxed a bit but still held gazes with the wolf, "That didn't answer my question."

"Perhaps I can help with that?" A familiar voice said behind him, Naruto turned around and said, "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, with my mate and children. These are my oldest sons and we're just in time for breakfast I'd say." Naruto stared at his teacher and said, "But… that means that you're the werewolf that mom was talking about." Kakashi nodded. The children ran up to him and yelled, "PAPA!!" and they transformed in and out of their wolf forms.

"Now about how Iruka knows your name, he watched over you when you were a kit. Your mother and father were very busy most of the time and when your mom and dad would fight then Arashi would leave you here for Iruka to take care of you. Now children why don't we eat some breakfast." The children nodded and Naruto saw the huge deer that they killed. "This should do until tonight. Izui killed this one by himself." Iruka was surprised as his younger son smiled happily, "Did I do good mamma?!" Iruka nodded, "Yes, very good. This should feed the whole family. Speaking of feeding…" He changed into his wolf form and walked back to where the pups were sleeping. Waking each of them up he laid down where Naruto couldn't see him feeding the children.

"Iruka is a shy little pup that's for sure. But Naruto, how do you like your meat? We can cook yours to well done if you'd like but my children usually eat it raw." Naruto shook his head, "I'll have it medium rare, I don't want you to go out of your way to cook something for so long."

"It's no problem really. I have to cook some meat sometimes when Iruka is pregnant with the pups."

Naruto shook his head, "My mom says that I'm supposed to catch my own food though. You see we're out here for a couple of days to train our magical senses. Sai, Itachi, Sasuke and I are trying to find mom and dad before two days are up. And to do that we have to work by ourselves…"

"To become one with the spirits… I understand fully." Kakashi said and cut up some of the meat into smaller bits for the younger children to eat. "I'll give you a hint to becoming magically in tune with the spirits." Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. Naruto leaned over and asked the wolf, "What?"

"When hunting in the water, close your eyes and feel for the food that you want. When it is in close range and if you are totally focused then you'll be in tune with the spirits of water. Every person has a different way of summoning the spirits. Just focus and you'll be able to summon them." Kakashi bid him a good day and Naruto went on his own way. "I should try and find some shelter near a river so I can have fresh water and some food. I should do what Kakashi-sensei told me…"

--

Kyuubi sat perched on a rock waiting for Arashi to find him. He had been sitting listening to the conversations of everyone. Feeling some arms encircle around his body he opened his eyes to see his mate's face resting on his shoulder. "Mm, doesn't this bring back wonderful memories Kyuubi?" Kyuubi looked at the horizon, the river flowing freely under him as he was sitting on a rock on the edge of a waterfall, all of the trees and cliffs below him.

"Not wonderful memories, but good ones." Kyuubi said looking around. Feeling Arashi hit him lightly and then sit in his lap enjoying the view. "Just like our honeymoon." Kyuubi glared. "I wouldn't say that our honeymoon was romantic in the least. I remember that you were running for your life most of the time." Arashi glared again and looked out, "But you were chasing me with the intent of marking me as your mate. And once you did, I remember the sex…" Rubbing his body against Kyuubi's suggestively Kyuubi held him close. "I remember that as well Arashi… But gods, if you try to come on me during this trip they'll find us easily. Remember that and learn some restraint. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Arashi smirked and said, "I can only get pregnant through you Kyuubi. I just feel…" Looking at the sky that was cloud covered and little rain drops falling from the heavens, "Never mind…" Kyuubi held Arashi close to him and looked at the river below.

"Do you think they'll be able to find us in so little time Arashi?" Arashi nodded, "They'll be fine, and there's never been a task that our sons can't get through." Arashi said looking down as well. Standing up he held his hands to his side trying to balance himself as he seemed a little dizzy and then before Kyuubi knew what was going on, Arashi fell off of the rock and plummeted down into the water below. Kyuubi jumped after him yelling, "Arashi!!" And in he plummeted into the water. Searching around he knew he only had a few seconds before he'd have to get out of the water and dry off before his tails flames went out. Seeing his loves hand falling deeper he grabbed it and brought them both back up, breathing heavily he swam towards shore and laid Arashi down on the ground. Listening for breathing he didn't hear it. Panicking he tilted Arashi's head back and began breathing into him. After a few attempts Arashi began coughing up water and looked into Kyuubi's dark red eyes, he instantly knew that he was worried. "Kyuubi, shhh… I'm fine now, see?"

"I knew that you shouldn't have been brought out here! I knew we shouldn't have done this! See why I hate camping so much, you always manage to almost kill yourself!" Arashi began sitting up before he felt Kyuubi fall on him. Arashi saw how deathly pale he looked and then began searching for wood. Bringing some over and checking Kyuubi's pulse he found some stones and started a fire. Placing Kyuubi on top of the flames it instantly warmed the wet fire fox up. Kyuubi looked at him and glared, "I hate camping."

--

Sai wandered the forest for a bit not knowing where he was, he was calm though. He didn't care if he was lost he only needed to find his mother and father and then he would be able to get though this night. Feeling a familiar presence coming upon him he took out his sword. Looking at who it was he cursed the great beings in any tongue he could think of at the moment. There was Sasuke and he didn't want to deal with him. Sasuke saw him and glared himself. They didn't speak to each other they just stared each other down until Sai put away his sword, "Well, that's one down." They both said at the same time and glared at each other even more if it was possible. They began walking there own ways but were instantaneously pulled back to each other. Smacking backs with one another they turned around and glared even more yelling, "What was that for?!" At the same time, towards the other.

Then the words of Kyuubi came back to them, _I__f you can find each__other then a magical bond will be placed on you to keep you near that person whether you like it or not. The bond will be severed only after the two days are up._ Groaning in unison they glared at one another. Sasuke sighed and said, "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But if we're going to survive then we have to work together." Sai shook his head, "Fine… But if you slow me down then I swear I'll drag you." Looking around for a second they said, "Water's that way." Pointing in completely opposite directions.

Oh yeah... This is going to be good.

--

Itachi on the other hand was sitting merrily with Arashi and Kyuubi. The two weren't shocked in the least to see Itachi there with them. He was in fact an Uchiha, and a member of Akatsuki. That and he did this training before when he was first beginning and he knew how to get to Arashi and Kyuubi easily by now.

"So how do you think everyone else will do?" Itachi asked, Kyuubi finished concentrating on the others and smiled, "Well Naruto is by himself building a hut and fishing, so I'm not worried about him. But Sai and Sasuke on the other hand are stuck together. That should be interesting, we'll have to see how they work it out."

Arashi nodded cooking the fish over the fire. "They need to learn to clear their mind of everything, become one with the spirits and concentrate until they find us. That is how they will get through this test." Kyuubi nodded eating his fish. Itachi sighed, "Poor Sai and Sasuke, they need to overcome their pasts and work together. Oh what I would give to see that…"

--

The second day started, Sai and Sasuke somehow managed to build shelter and hunt for food. As they were cooking breakfast Sai asked Sasuke, "Hey? You know how they said that we have to become one with the spirits?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Sai showed his arm and looked at Sasuke's that had the same mark, "Well you, Itachi, and I are already one with the spirits. So why don't we just use the spirits to teleport us to where mom and dad are? I mean that is what we're out here for and they never said we couldn't use magic." Sasuke almost smacked himself at the logic the younger boy was giving out. They had in fact not set a rule about using magic and he could've used it from the start. How stupid could one person get?!

So he and Sai set up the teleportation's and began chanting. "Spirits that dwell in wind, I summon thee to take me to Kyuubi and Arashi." And in a few seconds they were in a campsite where they saw Kyuubi huddled near the fire still asleep, Itachi laying next to a tree and Arashi cooking breakfast, the latter spoke to them never looking up from the fire, "Good morning boys. How do you like your eggs?"

Sai felt the bond break with Sasuke and ran over to his mother. Arashi welcomed him into his arms. "Good job Sai, you as well Sasuke. Now we just need to wait for Naruto to come." Sai rolled his eyes, "At his rate we'll be waiting for a while."

--

Little did Sai know that Naruto was up and ready to start the day. Getting into the water to fish he felt something shift underneath him. Feeling a power within him building up he looked at the water, nothing seemed different but somehow he felt he had something to do. Closing his eyes for a deep breath he saw something, a glowing blue orb, _That__ must be the spirit of water!_ Naruto realized this and he heard a voice enter his head, "I am Gamabunta, the water spirit. The greatest one that has ever lived. State your name and why you are summoning me and I shall see if you are worthy or not to tie a bond with you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I need to become one with the spirits!" The voice laughed a bit, "Another Uzumaki? If you are anything like the last one then I shall let you sign on as my lackey as well. I require a blood sacrifice though. Just a small drop will do." Naruto nodded and bit his finger. "Now what?"

"Let the drop fall into the water and we'll see just how worthy you are, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto concentrated and felt the drop of blood fall into the water. The earth began shaking and Naruto could feel himself being lifted into the air. Looking down he saw he was on top of what seemed to be a large orange frog. "Ah the smell of that accursed demon Kyuubi is in your blood child. What are you doing allowing him into your life?"

"He's my father!" Naruto yelled. The frog looked at him, "And Arashi is your mother? I never thought that one of my lackey's would do such a terrible thing as to mate with a blood killer." Naruto stared at the spirit, "Blood killer?"

"Yes a blood killer! Don't you know your vocabulary boy?!"And the frog began hopping, "Where is that traitorous lackey of mine boy?! I should knock some sense into him! How dare he keep me uninformed of things for so long!" The frog said hopping and Naruto was tossing all over the back of the frog holding on tight. "I don't know! That's why I summoned you!"

"You summoned me to find him? Well…" The frog smirked a bit, "Then I guess we'll just have to find him ourselves won't we boy?" going into the water he Naruto screamed a bit but went under with the frog.

--

Arashi felt the ground tremble and looked off into the distance. There was a large orange blob and Arashi knew him to be Gamabunta. "Naruto summoned Gamabunta?" Seeing the frog hop everywhere he also saw someone flopping around on the top of the frog. "Naruto…" And Arashi began running. Kyuubi looked at him, "Arashi wait!" and began following.

Gamabunta rose from the water just in front of Arashi and the blond was forced backwards by the force of the water into Kyuubi's arms. "There you are Arashi! I demand an explanation!"

"I demand one too! Why are you throwing my son around like he's some play thing?!"

"Your son, signed a contract with me! He is my lackey now and I will come when I feel like it; now I demand an explanation of why you didn't inform me that you were mated to this blood killer!" Kyuubi growled at the name and Arashi glared. "Some things aren't meant to be said and that is one of them Gamabunta-sama. Kyuubi is my mate and I am his, you should've remembered that last time I summoned you. Remember sixteen years ago?" The frog looked deep in thought and said, "But last time you summoned me you were fighting against Kyuubi and I thought you killed him."

"I was fighting him because he was trying to mate claim me. And you know the rules. I have to run and fight back to test out his potential!"

Gamabunta huffed, "I know perfectly well the conditions of mate claim. But for you to be mated to a blood killer is disgraceful!"

Arashi placed his hands is a weird symbol and said, "I'm sending you back to where you came from!" And with that Gamabunta was gone in a second and Naruto fell from the sky into Arashi's arms causing them both to fall to the ground.

Arashi looked at Naruto and then got up. "It's time to go home…" And they didn't speak at all that day.

--

Naruto looked at his father who was meditating across the room and decided whether or not to approach him. "I know that you're there Naruto… What do you need to ask me?" Naruto walked to his father and asked. "Father what is a blood killer?" Kyuubi twitched at the name and opened his hurt eyes.

"A blood killer is a king who has killed many of his kin and many souls. Also known as a bloody king." Kyuubi looked away and Naruto's eyes seemed wider to Kyuubi.

"You were a king?" Kyuubi nodded, "Once upon a century… I used to rule over Konohagakure when it was first made. That was when the humans and demons were happy with eachother. But then Orochimaru came along and challenged me for my throne…" Getting up and looking outside to the full moon that was clouded and the misty mountain grounds. "I lost… I was forced to become a mercenary, but was still considered a king. But because I became Orochimaru's mercenary I was forced to kill my people. My kindred… You know Naruto… Before I met your mother, I had a mate before him. I had many little children and one very beautiful mate. I loved them so much… But as I lost my throne, I lost their love. I still loved them even after they left me, but I was forced to kill them."

Looking back towards Naruto he held tears within his eyes. "And that was when I got that title… The saddest part about that is that when I was killing them, I couldn't cry. I didn't cry… I met your mother and I thought I could change my past somehow. Bring my mate back to life through him. But after I got used to _him_ I wanted nothing more than to have him as my mate. He loved me even when I told him about my previous mate, my previous heat partners." He couldn't help but cry after that. "He still loved me… He loved me so much that he gave birth to you. And he loved me so much he became my eternal mate, sealing his soul inside the ring that I wear. He never fell in love with me because of my position in life." Laughing a bit he continued, "In fact when we first met I told him that by killing him I would raise my reputation. He told me if my reputation was that important to me then I should just kill him. I postponed his death not just because I fell in love with him. But because he cared about me even then. I was so lonely and now…" Sighing deeply he looked at Naruto and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Spend some more time with your mother okay. You don't need to come to me to ask these sorts of things. I'll just get emotional." Naruto hugged his father tightly and began crying himself, "I love you father… Thank you for meeting mom and giving me a chance at life." Kyuubi held him close to his body. "I love you too my son… My Naruto."

**TBC**

Isn't kyuubi's past sad?! This story will just be getting sadder! Dang. I never thought I'd be writing angsty stuff. Oh well review!

Next chapter: Journey into the nightmares of Kyuubi. His past… Learn more about it.

Oh and if you want to figure out what is in Kyuubi's past read and listen to the song "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation. Because I decided that's Kyuubi's theme song for this story, because it tells his entire life story.


	13. Hand of Sorrow

Thanks for reviewing! I really hope that you like Kyuubi's past, I know that I have loved the idea for his past and it is kind of sad.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters.**

Yes ALREADY!!! I know that Arashi's name is Minato… You have to understand that when I first began writing this story it was when you knew absolutely nothing about the fourth Hokage. But really MINATO? Really strange… eye twitch but I'll still call him Arashi. I'll say, for this story, that he likes going by Arashi just because Minato reminds him of his past. That and Jiraiya gave him the name Arashi! ; We'll go with that.

Minato Ship Port (or something like that) (I really do like the name Minato. I think it's a great choice. But I really love Arashi more.)ArashiStorm

Much better name if I say so myself. Ah well, you cannot go against the ways of the great creator of the Naruto series. Which reminds me all the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto! He is the great creator that I just spoke of. (Why I mentioned that last sentence is beyond me, you all should know who he is! I should know that you all know who he is!)

So do you know about REM sleep? That's where you dream! So anyways, read this chapter like it is the different parts of REM sleep. That way it won't feel like it skips around for no apparent reason.

**Also as to why there isn't too much SasuNaru. **That's because **1.** There are actually two REALLY main couples in this. **2.** Because I wanted to write this chapter! And **3.** It's coming, don't worry.

_**Chapter 13  
**__Hand of Sorrow_

Kyuubi sat in his master bedroom with Arashi asleep next to his body. Kyuubi ran his hands through his wife's hair breathing it in deeply. Whispering "I love you…" Continuously into the others ear he kissed the forehead many times. Once he stopped he heard his wife say, "Don't stop, I haven't heard you say you love me enough." Kyuubi smiled softly and kissed the other on the lips for a long while, just a soft innocent kiss as he was smiling. "I love you Arashi." Arashi smiled at Kyuubi sadly as the other turned away from him, "What's bothering you love?"

"Naruto… he asked me what my title was about." Arashi knew that bringing up the hunter society or the term "blood killer" was torture to his husband. Kyuubi was by this time out of the bed and near the window looking out at all the stars in the beautiful night sky. Breathing in deeply the deep musk of the forest, nature, and spirits all around him. Arashi got out of the bed as well and stalked over towards his husband. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this, where his husband was so silent and staring off into a nothingness that Arashi could comprehend. Arashi bit his lip and began to speak, breaking the silence that surrounded them, "You know Naruto didn't know what it meant… I'm sorry for what Gamabunta said. I'm sorry for what you had to live though again in your mind. Memories are a horrible gift sometimes." Arashi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's chest and said, "I love you too… I love you so much."

It was true; Kyuubi was the only person that Arashi had loved, besides his two sons and his family. Kyuubi was innocent on the inside. Deep down within, he was just a small child seeking comfort in a world that held none.

Kyuubi held onto Arashi's hands in desperation and comfort staring at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. "I know you do… I just don't want to lose you like I lost the others." His mind flashing back to the past with his old mate and all of his children. The pain of losing them, the torture he had to suffer because of it.

Arashi particularly didn't like it when Kyuubi spoke about his other family, but listened to what the other had to say. Kyuubi turned around rubbed his wife's arms and back, "You shouldn't let me keep you from resting love, I'll come to bed soon." Arashi shook his head to both sides and pulled the other towards the bed kissing him until he hit the mattress. "No… You're going to sleep too." Kyuubi gave in; he had too, and brought Arashi close to his body laying his body across the other in a rather possessive manner, his hands resting just below Arashi's naval.

Kyuubi dreamt his worst nightmares that night. Let's venture into the fox's mind.

------------

This was after the day that Kyuubi lost his throne to Orochimaru. He lost the love of all his family, his throne and soon his honor.

"Kyuubi…" Orochimaru said and the demon mercenary looked up from where he was praying to the Fates. Kyuubi didn't like being told what to do but if it kept him from getting a lower status then what he was right now then he would do anything. "Yes master?" He asked as calmly as he could. The snake smirked and asked, "What do you want more than anything?"

"To be free from these bonds that you have put upon me." Orochimaru ran his hands through the fire foxes long red hair. "I have a mission for you Kyuubi."

--

Kyuubi walked towards the house in Konohagakure, this was where his family was staying. Knocking on the door Kyuubi saw the face of his mate. Smiling ever so slightly he asked to come in. His mate just glared at him and said. "If you were still king I would probably allow you in, but now you are nothing more than a slave. A lower status then me. I suggest that you leave now before I have to summon the royal guard."

"I am the royal guard… And if you don't let me in then you won't listen to the warning that I bring to you and our children." His mate looked at him and froze. "What do you mean? And _our_ children?"

"His… Majesty and I talked this morning. He wants you to become his mate. I of course won't allow it." His mate however thought otherwise. "I don't mind, I mean we're not eternally bound together. It wouldn't make a difference to me, he's just another whore. You can go find yourself another fuck toy, I'm through with you." Those words killed Kyuubi's heart. The subconscious of Kyuubi's mind as he thought of this dream was, _"Please don't let Arashi say that to me."_

--

There they were… dead… Before his eyes everyone was dead, his whole family. He felt disgusted, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. He took his sword that was on the ground, covered in the blood of his children and mate and began walking out. Dreading the site he used his fire magic to destroy the home. Leaving behind all that he loved, all that he wanted.

Going to the altar to pray to Fates for forgiveness he heard them speak to him one last time, "You betrayed the Fates Kyuubi."

"I didn't want to! I promise you I'll do anything if you just bring them back to me! He said those words that made me do it. Please don't leave me, bring my children back to life!" The Fates looked at him and said behind their cloaks, "The Fates will not show mercy on you Kyuubi, the more you kill the greater your sin against the Fates. We will work against you till your bitter end until your day of repentance shall come. Kyuubi, we will do everything in our power to make you redeem the innocent blood that was spilled." Kyuubi looked behind the veil for only a short moment to see his family there and he cried out to his ex-mate, "I hope you're happy bitch! I hope you rot in hell while I glory in my life on earth!"

--

Another mission was set up for him; it had been over 1000 years since he had become Orochimaru's slave. 1000 years since he had heard the Fates, 1000 years since he signed the blood oath that he would serve Orochimaru all his life. Another mission was set up for him. This mission was to go to earth and destroy the Uzumaki family.

Walking towards the manor on the hill he took out his blades and signaled the guard to move in, this would be over very quickly. He burst the doors open and saw the whole family and one of the men, the oldest, and most likely the eldest of the household yelled, "Go get Minato and get him out of here!" The girl ran for it and Kyuubi glared at the man. The hunters in the building took out their hunting gear and began to attack the guard. Kyuubi placed one of his swords at his tails and the blades were set on fire. Kyuubi took the swords and began setting everyone and everything on fire. He ran upstairs towards the woman who was holding a small child in her arms. "Minato, we have to get you out of here. Go my son."The member of the guard killed her and, before he knew what happened, Kyuubi threw one of his swords towards the guard member. Everyone downstairs was dead; the only person alive was the small 3 year old boy. Kyuubi walked to the crying child and something inside of him snapped. The Fates were speaking to him for the first time in a thousand years. "Don't kill him… Save him."

Kyuubi took the child into his arms and ran out of the house, outside and held him close to his chest. "Shh… it's okay… you're okay." The child kept crying and Kyuubi held him close to him, "Kyuubi, keep him safe… He's an important part of your future."

"But what should I do with him? What do you mean an important part of my future?" They didn't answer, but at seeing the child weep in his arms he quickly put his cloak on so the child wouldn't see his face or hair.

Kyuubi walked with the child in his arms the whole night and began walking with the child, to who knows where. Setting the three year old at the foot of the mountain he began to walk away before he felt the child against his leg again. "Please don't leave me alone!"

Kyuubi placed the child back near the mountain, "Stay here child, you'll be safe here." Kissing him on the forehead he walked away as he saw the hermit of the mountain begin to appear.

--

It had been 17 human years since he saw the child. Praying to the fates to watch over the child once more he heard Orochimaru walk in. "Praying in vain will get you nowhere Kyuubi. The fates won't speak to you."

Kyuubi didn't turn around at all he kept his eyes closed and bowing his head to the statues of the 15 fates. "Anything you need from me your Majesty, or are you just here to gloat over your work?" Orochimaru walked towards Kyuubi and brushed his ears and hair. "I've pinpointed the mother of the Oceanborn, or soon to be mother anyways." Kyuubi turned around. "Who is she? And the father of the child that will be your supposed downfall?"

"The mother and father are the last people you would've thought to be the parents. The father of the Oceanborn… is you Kyuubi." Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the Living Fate told me. But guess what else he said to me. " Kyuubi didn't answer he just waited for the result.

"He said that Arashi, the yellow flash, would need to mate with you to have the Oceanborn." Kyuubi's breath hitched and he growled a bit. Arashi the Yellow flash was the hunter that every demon was afraid of. Kyuubi didn't know what the Fates were up to but this was some kind of sick joke. Everyone knew that it was against demon law to mate with a human, a HUNTER at that!

Looking into the yellow eyes of his master Kyuubi asked, "And what do you wish me to do, sire?"

Orochimaru paced around the courts of the Fates and sat down on the foundation of one of the statues, "I wish for you to go to Earth, hunt him down, mate with him, and when he gives birth to the child slay both of them. I know it won't affect you to see your child's blood, you weren't affected last time." Kyuubi's hand twitched and he held his temper in. Oh how he wanted to kill that snake for mentioning the death of his children.

"By all due respect, your majesty. Wouldn't it be easier if I just go and kill Arashi?" Orochimaru snickered a bit and said, "Kyuubi, have you grown to be an idiot in your age. No… I wish for you to kill the child's soul. By killing the soul then I will be able to rule without him interfering." Kyuubi stared at his hand and rubbed his thumb against his leg. He listened to the rest of his mission. "I want you to kill him Kyuubi, and don't be merciful with him when you do it." Kyuubi glared, "When have I ever been merciful?"

--

Walking on Earth was horrible to Kyuubi, the scent of smoke and alcohol was intoxicating and the cries of wars hurt his ears. Kyuubi looked around for many things that would give sight to Arashi. Seeing witches tormenting some boys, vampires stalking their prey, werewolves howling on rooftops. Wait… rooftops? Stopping for a moment and ignoring the stares of all the magical creatures he heard what the wolves were saying, "Hrm… Kill… Kill… Kill Arashi… Kill Arashi and don't hold back." He smelt silver and heard the gun shots on the roofs, knowing that had to be Arashi up there he walked down the alley to where he was pummeled to the ground by a human.

Oh but not just any human. This human was beautiful to say the least, beautiful hair that graced his shoulders ever so slightly. His eyes staring into his own. Beautiful blue eyes that looked so menacingly beautiful to stare at, those eyes that reminded him of the Ocean. Oceanborn… Arashi! Fear went into those eyes as the human backed away. "Y—you're Kyuubi!" Kyuubi brushed himself off and grinned at the other sadistically. "Yes, and you are Arashi the Great. The one who has slain many demons and never flinches at the sight of death. But look at your predicament now." Kyuubi cast a spell on Arashi who was stunned and incapable of moving. Seeing the fear cross his face Kyuubi brought his claws closer to his throat. "I'm going to kill you, and there is nothing you can do…" Arashi's face was now covered with courage, "To…" Now with hope, "Stop me?" And now with loneliness. Kyuubi's heartstrings sang at the look. Beautiful… How could he kill him? How could he mate with him?

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Looking towards the wolves that he didn't know were there until a few moments ago he growled and threw fire their way. "Leave!" Taking the curse off of Arashi he began walking away. "I will… but not tonight."

This ritual went on for months. He knew he had a mission to accomplish but there was something about Arashi that made him want to give up his position on the guard and actually be his mate. To live with him forever. Something told him that Arashi was his destined eternal mate.

One night Kyuubi met up with Arashi, more likely stalking him actually. Arashi was walking rather slowly and then he heard, "I know you're there Kyuubi. If you're not afraid to approach me then come and walk with me. I could use some company." Kyuubi jumped to where Arashi was and saw the smile on the others face. "This is a nice night for a stroll in a graveyard wouldn't you say? The moon shining brightly, the fog rolling in. Peaceful night." Kyuubi grimaced at the words. "Peaceful? I say it's a hell of a night for just walking around." Arashi smirked a bit, "Learn to enjoy things more stiff-neck." Kyuubi's ears bent down at the harsh insult.

"Whatever brat." Arashi stopped in his tracks and pulled out his swords. "Vampires, zombies, and demons. Too many at that. Sounds fun, are you up for a little fun stiff-neck?"

Kyuubi cast flame into his hands and said, "Whatever brat, just don't kill yourself."

Arashi twisted around and stabbed a vampire right in the heart; a zombie flung itself at him and took a large bite out of his shoulder. Arashi screamed a bit which gave the monsters a laugh and a wave of pride. Arashi reached for his gun that was secured behind him and shot the zombie in the head splattering parts of his head and brain all around. Quickly pulling out an antidote for the zombie poison he drank a bit of it and loaded his gun with silver bullets. Quickly turning he began firing at the werewolves that were charging after him. Loading the gun again he took out another one and loaded it with some shining bullet. Shooting at the vampires Kyuubi only remembered a bright light. As bright as the sun. Arashi kept firing and sooner than anyone could've muttered a word the battle was almost over. A werewolf moved in front of Kyuubi and all he remembered was the shots firing at him, a burning feeling in his arms and the middle of his chest. Next was the sound of footprints running towards him and seeing that person. "Ara-shi…" He said before he nearly passed out. He saw Arashi lip something towards him but he couldn't hear any words. His body felt numb, his eyes began to flutter closed and all he remembered was black.

Kyuubi woke up in a strange room that he didn't know about. The room was filled with weapons and books of all sorts. Magical structures and bindings were all around the windows and doors keeping magic creatures out. There were maps around the room that seemed to pinpoint certain locations. The bed that he laid on was very comfortable but not what he was used to, he was used to the ground. He wasn't complaining though. Looking towards his side with much effort since his entire being seemed to be on fire, he saw a table with a silver ash tray. In the ash tray there were what seemed to be twenty bullets. Counting all that he could see he saw there were exactly ten. Trying to sit up he gasped in air at all the pain. Clutching to his arm he saw the bloodied bandages. Taking them off gently, he saw four small holes in the arm and a little bit of silver still surrounding the wounded area.

Looking at his chest he saw the three other bloodied marks. Taking off those bandages he saw the same result. The silver burned into his skin and it was killing him by the second. That was when he realized that he was shirtless. Feeling a panging feeling in his legs he began to shake his head in worry at his state of nakedness. Looking under the covers he saw that he was in fact naked. Two more bullet wounds were in his left leg and one was in his right foot. He reached a hand up to his face to feel his temperature. It was well around 150.9 or something like that. His body was heating this entire room with the excruciating heat. He was running a fever and needed something to cool himself down. The room was at least 110 degrees, and Kyuubi looked around a little more in the bedroom until his eyes fell on some fluffy blond thing that was lying on the bed.

It took a bit of studying but Kyuubi eventually saw that it was Arashi. In his hands were oven mitts and bloody tweezers. The other was sweating like he was and he knew it wasn't great for the human to be in this kind of heat. Kyuubi nudged the other awake and said, "Open a window in here brat it's hot as hell."

Arashi moved a bit and looked at Kyuubi with a smile, hoarsely whispering, "How are you?"

"Hot, now could you make yourself useful and open a window?" Arashi shook his head with a glare on his face and moved up towards the window. Opening it up a gust of wind came in and Arashi was thankful for that. Kyuubi laid back and scrunched his face up in pain once again.

"You're stupid to let me in your house like this." He panted out. Arashi turned from the window and smiled a bit. "That's fine; you said you were going to kill me sooner or later so best to give you an upper hand."He kidded, the other must've not known that or had any sense of humor because Kyuubi glared a bit and tried to sit up again, failing at his attempt.

"Why are you doing this? Do you _want_ to die?" Arashi shook his head looking out the window into the cold harsh world. Kyuubi watched his back as he leaned forward grasping onto the window sill. "I have no intention of doing that until that snake is dead." Kyuubi listened to him carefully when he spoke of Orochimaru, the man he wanted dead as well.

Beginning softly and after a minute or so of silence he spoke out, "That snake killed my family. And I want him dead… because he holds so many in bondage." Kyuubi listened to his and his heart wrenched; it was because of them that his people were in bondage and attacking the humans.

"I want things to go back to the way they were. When the first demon king ruled. When it was peaceful like Jiraiya said to me. A time with a kind King… And where both humans and magical creatures alike can live together in harmony." Kyuubi heard Arashi say these things and his heart fluttered. He was talking about him, the kind King. _A kind King? I haven't ever been called that before… _He remembered thinking. Arashi turned from the window again and walked towards the bed beginning to take out a medical kit. Pulling out a needle, syringe, and a vial of some sort Arashi dug it into there and took it the needle to Kyuubi's arm. Kyuubi's muscles tightened at the foreign object intruding his arm with a sharp twinge of pain. As it was removed he watched all of the remaining silver leave his body. Arashi took out some more stuff, a lubricant of sorts and began to rub it all over the wounds. The little holes closed up almost automatically and Kyuubi was amazed.

"What are you doing?" Arashi placed all the stuff back into the medical bag and picked up the rest of the silver. "Just making sure you don't die on me…" The fever and the temperature of the room seemed to vanish back to a steady pace. Kyuubi sat up this time and moved his limbs around. Looking at Arashi who yawned a bit he said, "You can have your bed, I don't need it any longer."

Arashi shook his head and began to sit in a chair. "Nah, you should rest up. I want my opponent to be well by the time we get to fight. If you want to kill me you can right now… I won't mind if it's by you." Kyuubi remembered his mission, mate with him, get the child and kill Arashi and the child. Kyuubi couldn't live through that again so he got up and picked Arashi up who squealed laying him down in the bed he laid down again as well. Turning his body away from the other he responded back to Arashi. "I will… but not tonight."

"Not tonight… got it." Arashi copied and went back to sleep with a smile on his face, his hand unconsciously brushing against one of Kyuubi's tails. The fox looked over his shoulder and smiled once again after a long time.

--

After about 9 months Kyuubi felt his sexual desire increasing with time. What a perfect time to go into heat. Especially when he was torn between his feelings of taking Arashi as his eternal mate or killing him like his lust wanted him to, and what Orochimaru wanted. Breathing heavily he walked out of his temporary home and into the streets to find Arashi. He needed to mate; he needed to find out if Arashi was the one.

He and Arashi had a fight the previous night, but he saw that loneliness. Kyuubi knew that he held that loneliness and that he wanted to start his life over and have his family in his arms again. To make things right with the Fates and have a mate that would love him. The looks Arashi gave him night to night. The way he took care of him. The way Arashi laughed when he did something funny or stupid to please the human. The way Arashi listened to him, and didn't hold him accountable for his sins against the Fates. He was just another person in Arashi's eyes, a person who needed to be loved as much as he did.

Feeling determined Kyuubi found Arashi killing like mad and he found it very erotic. Like a dance, or something along those lines.

Kyuubi walked up behind him and smirked, "I've never seen you in such frenzy before. Was it because of me?"

"No fucking duh…" Arashi said wiping his hands on the fox he began walking away. Kyuubi grimaced at the blood on his cloak. "Well I'm glad for that… But you know, you're starting to kill just like demons. It's very… alluring." Arashi stared at him appalled. But he was moving back towards the wall Kyuubi took in the intoxicating sent of fear and lust. Oh it boosted his hormones into overdrive.

Kyuubi backed him into a wall and kissed him fully on the lips, "I want you as my mate Arashi. And I can't take no as an answer… You'll be my mate no matter what." Arashi stared at him and tried to get him off.

"Wait just a moment Kyuubi… Why do you want me as your mate?"

"Because you have the same look in your eyes that I have in mine… I know how much you want to be loved and so I'm willing to give you mine." Arashi looked away.

"But we're…"

"A human and a demon, I know… But wouldn't be interesting?" Arashi took Kyuubi's hand, "It would be but… It would go against hunter's code…"

"Then I shall become a hunter with you… I will betray my own kind just to have you Arashi." Kyuubi stared into the others eyes. So beautiful, but so full of concern and worry. Kissing him one more time and looking into his eyes Arashi finally smiled.

"If you're willing to do that… Then yes… I'll be your mate."

--

Running his hands through Arashi's hair as the other slept Kyuubi watched the others stomach. Yes his child was surely in there. The question was would he go through on his mission or not? Running his claws over the stomach of his newly found mate he knew he could kill it right now. But seeing this Adonis laying by him he shook his head no. Whispering ever so quietly, "No… I cannot do this… Not again."

Laying down he breathed in Arashi's scent deeply, smelling himself underneath the skin. Arashi started moving around and began to get up. Wrapping his tails more securely around him he said, "No moving, the baby won't like that."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" He was too… Kyuubi couldn't wait to play with his son and teach him magic. That would be a memory worth keeping. Nuzzling his mate again he began to fall back to sleep while talking with Arashi.

Then that horrible thing happened that he said that made Arashi leave him.

--

It was only 3 months later when he was flinging fire to curse at the fates for taking his mate and child away that he saw Arashi again. "What are you doing destroying this city?!"

"Arashi?" The other held his katana menacingly and spat out, "Turn yourself over to the hunter society or I _will_ kill you!"

"Arashi!" Running towards his "mate" he embraced him fully. Feeling Arashi cry on his shoulder they gave each other their apologies. Hearing his "mate" take in a large amount of breath and begin to drop to the floor. "Kyuubi… it's… time." Kyuubi picked Arashi up and ran towards the mountain where the grand healer was located.

--

It had been a long and excruciating night of waiting for the baby to come. Kyuubi held onto Arashi's hand while the other screamed out in pain. It was only until Tsunade said, "Kyuubi please… he cannot deliver this baby by nature. He will need to be cut open." Kyuubi shook his head, "No… He's doing fine… The baby will come any time now." Tsunade shook her head this time and said, "Kyuubi… Arashi will die if this baby doesn't come out soon. It's either we cut him open or he and the child dies. Which would you prefer?" Kyuubi thought for a moment. His fame and glory brought back to him if the child and the mother died. But he would be miserable and lonely again… And have a greater sin against the fates.

Brushing his hand through Arashi's sweaty forehead he calmly agreed, "Do what you must to save him…" Arashi looked at him and then towards Tsunade who claimed, "Okay just let me get my tools to do the procedure with. "

"Where exactly will you be cutting to get the baby out safely?" Tsunade traced a spot over his abdomen and he said, "Fine then…" Giving Kyuubi a small smile Arashi laid back and let Tsunade begin the procedure. After the baby was taken out Kyuubi heard the bad news.

"He just won't stop bleeding and his internal organs are failing. I'm sorry Kyuubi… But Arashi is dying."

"That's very nice to hear after you give birth." Arashi commented tiredly and apologetically. "Tell me… What's his name Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi was very confused, "What? Why me? Shouldn't you get to name him?"

Arashi shook his head, "It's… a tradition in my family, the father always names the first born."

Looking at his son Kyuubi heard his wailing and held him close to him. "Naruto…"

Arashi smiled happily, "What a beautiful name, so strong like his father… Bye Naruto… Mommy loves you…" Kyuubi held Arashi's hand and began to yell frantically. "Arashi? Arashi! NO!" One of them was dead, he had the choice. Keep the baby alive, or complete his mission and kill the child and the child's soul. He would be famous, he would have his honor back, he would be known for saving the demon king from the wrath of the Oceanborn. His claws came close to the child's neck; he could easily slice his neck open without a doubt. _Honor, Savior, a King…._ He knew that this baby was the one who would kill Orochimaru. But he was also the one who killed Arashi, the man that he loved. His anger started building. Oh how he wanted to kill the child for stealing his love from him!

But at seeing the child open his eyes, his grew wider. _Arashi's eyes, Arashi's hair… Oh my god…_ He knew then that he couldn't kill this child. He looked so much like Arashi. Just like him in fact. What a beautifulbaby… It didn't matter anymore.. Honor, nothing, it didn't matter if he didn't have someone to share it with. "Don't worry baby, I'll watch over you… I'll love you Naruto."

A few minutes later a mysterious young man came into the room. Kyuubi saw his red eyes and knew he was an Uchiha. "What's an Uchiha doing in here?" People began murmuring.

The Uchiha boy looked at the dead body of Arashi and Kyuubi began to growl a bit, "I knew there was I reason something was calling me here. I don't know what I am to do but I'm guessing I can help somehow." Kyuubi heard this and knew the boy lost his memories. Itachi was his name and he knew that by heart. "Yes, an Uchiha… Uchiha blood can revive the dead without turning the dead into a vampire."

And those beautiful blue eyes opened again.

--

Arashi was so beautiful holding their Naruto in his arms. Kyuubi knew it was now or never… Sitting down next to Arashi he took Naruto into his own arms. "Arashi… I want to ask you a very important question."

"Go on…" He said playing with Naruto as the baby took his finger. "I want you as my eternal mate. To be my eternal mate actually."

Arashi smiled, "I see no reason why not… We do have a family don't we?" He said indicating towards the little baby in Kyuubi's arms.

"Yes… we do. Thank you for everything you have given me Arashi."

--

Kyuubi knelt down in the ceremony room with Arashi coming towards him in the mating attire. Kneeling down across from him, Arashi took Kyuubi's hands into his own. Placing eachothers rings on the other Jiraiya looked between them and saw the love in their eyes. "Are you two ready to be sealed for time and all eternity?" Arashi nodded slowly blinking his eyes only once so that he could look into Kyuubi's. Kyuubitook Arashi's hand close to his face and rubbed the knuckles against it in a caring and sweet way. "I never want to lose you again… If you die.. Then I'll die with you." Arashi nodded, "And same to you my king, I will die when you do. As long as you're by me I can stand anything."

Jiraiya nodded and told them to hold their hands together. Tying it up with a white ribbon he proclaimed, "The white ribbon represents the souls that you hold, giving them up freely one to another, that you may forever be tied together, that no one may take you off your course." Tying a red ribbon he said, "The red ribbon represents the pains and trials you will go through, that if one feels pain the other shall as well to share everything together." Tying a yellow ribbon he said, "The Yellow represents your family, that you may love everyone and uphold everyone in there." And taking out a blue ribbon the color of Naruto's and Arashi's eyes, Kyuubi looked confused, "What's the blue ribbon for? There aren't any blue in a mating ceremony." Arashi was confused as well but Jiraiya smirked, "Through you two the Oceanborn is here. Living and breathing. The final dispensation of Orochimaru's reign has come. And the Oceanborn is your son. We live to serve the Oceanborn, we live to serve you, and you two live to protect your son." Tying all the ribbons togetherhe turned to the statues of the Fates.

_"Oh Fates from the world beyond.  
__we come to you today to bless these two.  
__Bind their souls together for time and eternity."_

Magic from the spirit world came and brought a bright white light came to the ribbons and swam within the two beings. Kyuubi felt bliss and also his soul being tugged at. Seeing half of his soul going into the ring on Arashi's finger as well as half of the ribbons he felt the tug go away. The ceremony was complete. Looking at the ring on his finger he saw a white foggy substance in there. Arashi's soul.

----------------

Waking up from the dream Kyuubi turned to his wife and smiled as he saw the ring held tightly against his chest. "I love you Arashi… I'm sorry it was fake at the beginning, but I really truly love you." He whispered and licked the others face. Getting out of the bed he went towards the training room picking up a few clothes on the way.

Arashi slowly got up from the bed and frowned lightly at the dreams he had that night. "All of Kyuubi's past…" Looking at his ring he held it close to his stomach as he stared at his belly he said quietly to himself. "I'm so sorry."

**TBC**

Oooh! What's wrong Arashi?! Ah the suspense!!! Okay tell me if you liked it.

Next chapter: The prophesy of the Oceanborn was given by a Living Fate who was killed shortly after. But when a new prophesy is given it is up to Naruto to find out what it says. Does it have to do with the final battle? Three part chapters. (Meaning it will be split into three different chapters)


	14. Poet and the Pendulum Part 1

Awesome reviews and hits for this story guys! Thanks very much. I swear from now on its smooth sailing with the SasuNaru pairing. Gods how I love it!

I promised myself that I wouldn't update the 13th chapter until the 14th one was finished. So that is my excuse for not updating. I was so depressed and finally began to write this again. So yeah I'm SO SORRY!!!

I've taken a liking to TobiDei over the past couple of months of not updating which I'm so sorry about! Please forgive me! ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Aww man… Poet and the Pendulum is copyrighted to Nightwish. I don't own that either…

Warning: This chapter contains SasuNaru, it is set a couple weeks or I think a month later… Dang I can't remember on with the story.

**Chapter 14  
**_the__ Poet and the Pendulum  
__**Part 1**_

Naruto looked up at the sky; it was so beautiful and so peaceful that night. It was growing close to June, only a couple of months from then were October. The late May winds blew through his hair ever so slightly that it was more of a tickle than a touch. Naruto sighed in bliss at the warmth that was enveloping him thinking all about Sasuke in the process. He missed him a lot and wondered if the other had missed him as well. Hearing the door being tapped on he said, "Come in…"

Sai walked through the door and then towards the window. Looking out to the distance he saw nothing in particular that would explain the feelings that crossed over Naruto's face. "What're you staring at?" Naruto looked towards his little brother he smiled, "Just thinking, how beautiful a night it is tonight." Sai stared at him with the, 'that would've worked if I didn't know you better' look, but shook it off. "Mom is summoning you to the Grand Room. Says he's got a mission for you." Naruto nodded and walked out of his room and down the halls of the temple.

It was amazing as you entered the hall of how everything seemed to go through different motions of life. Demons walked over the halls, playing sweet cadences to their loves, and sharpening their weapons for the next missions that they were to be sent on. Passing the training hall he heard his father practicing, something must've really pissed him off because he was throwing fire everywhere and yelling at some inanimate object. "DAMN FATES ALWAYS MESSING UP MY LIFE! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL DIE IN HELL!! Why are you doing this to me?! Taking away… Everything that I ever held dear." Naruto looked in and saw the whole room on fire and his father glaring at the statues of the Fates. He must've been having one of his blasts to the past, he would usually do that once in a while and it was usually only his mom who could get him out of them.

Seeing the flames all coming back to his father as he summoned them back to his hands never leaving even a small trace of burns. Looking at them, he fell to the ground staring at the fates for a while. Bowing down to them and saying what seemed to be a prayer in the demonic language he sat up again. Bowing to each one of them again he sighed at first then stood up.

Watching his father get up and head towards the Grand room he followed after him, walking towards the entrance he peeked through the door. All the Med-demons were surrounding Arashi. Kyuubi walked in and lay down in Arashi's lap, rubbing his face against Arashi's inner thigh as if he were a pup seeking comfort from an owner. Arashi ran his hands through his husband's hair and looked towards the Med-demons. "How long do I have?" Naruto's breath hitched. How long until what?

Arashi looked towards the door as he heard someone take in a deep breath suddenly; his heart broke at the sound. Running his hands through Kyuubi's hair he held tightly to him. Kyuubi looked so pale and heartbroken as well. Breathing in deeply knowing far too well that it was Naruto outside. "Naruto, you may come in now." Naruto walked, no, more like **ran** through the door into his mom's arms completely crushing his father underneath making him growl at the discomfort. Mumbling a sorry he moved to the other side and held tightly to his mother with no intent on wanting to let go. "What's going on mom?! How long until what?!" Arashi pushed him off a bit, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you. I have a mission for you."

"How can I think about a mission when I know my mom's **life** is on the line?!" Arashi chuckled and stated, "My life is **always** on the line Naruto. That's the downside to being a hunter. Which is why you shouldn't worry, as I said it's nothing to be concerned about… now about your mission?" Taking Kyuubi and Naruto off of his lap he walked towards the magic orb. Looking into it he breathed deeply. "Your mission is a one man mission. It seems that the Living Fate has given another prophesy pertaining to you." Arashi paused a bit and stared into his son's eyes. "The Prophesy was not great like the previous Living Fate's was when the Oceanborn was first introduced. This one describes the full death of someone."

Showing Naruto a map his eyes memorized it. "You must get there as soon as humanly possible. For Orochimaru has sent one of his officers out to him as well. You might find this interesting actually. We need you to hear the prophesy and bring it back to us." Showing the Living Fates temple he nodded. "Alright mom, I'll go as fast as I can."

Arashi embraced him, "Be careful Naruto, and remember what I taught you, it will come in handy." Naruto nodded and began his journey into the demon world.

Walking around with his hood covering his face, he looked inside his mind once more to the map of the temple. Naruto looked around at the many demons, most were staring at him. He knew it was at least a two hour journey to the temple and he began to wonder. _Who is it that Orochimaru w__ould send to __the Living Fat__e?_ Now of course we all know who he would send but poor little Naruto was still a little dense.

Looking up he saw the mountain where the fate lived. Doing a little bit of magic he spoke, "Spirits of the wind, take me to the Living Fate." When he got no answer he rolled his eyes and said, "Please?" And then the winds took him as far as he could go. Which gratefully it was just outside of the temple. Walking towards the entrance he got his swords ready as he felt the dark presence surround the holy place.

Looking into the eyes of crimson with three prongs he gasped not only in surprise but in delight. "Sasuke! Thank god you're here! I need help to find the Living Fate and why are you here?" Naruto stopped his rambling instantly as he saw Sasuke stare at him. "Naruto… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Living Fate! I'm just surprised that you would be here for the same thing!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head, "God this day is turning out to be hell…"

Naruto tilted his head to his side. "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"First of all Orochimaru accuses me of not doing my job, I'm sent on this mission to receive information from the Living Fate, and then you show up. Damn it all…" Sasuke said as he sat down rubbing his eyes that were too strained from using his Sharingan eyes. Naruto sat down next to him not sure what to do in a situation like this. Scooting closer to him he placed his hand over Sasuke's gazing into the now black eyes he kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke moved his face so now their lips touched. Moaning slightly he moved his hand behind Naruto's head to get the blond closer to him. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter moving closer to the other. Sasuke released the others lips looking at him lustfully, "Naruto…" Naruto hugged the other closer to him, "Stop turning those eyes on, it's not good for you…" Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "I'll be fine…" Sniffing Naruto's hair he sighed out, "You smell so good…" Naruto smelled himself and cringed, "No I don't… I haven't showered for a day and I've been sweating."

Sasuke shook his head, "No… the smell is something different. You smell of virgin and a fox bitch in heat, and when your heat goes into full affect then you'll smell like me." Naruto sighed happily. "I've missed you so much Sasuke…" He said rubbing his face against the others chest. Sasuke rubbed the others arm up and down kissing him on the head breathing in the seductive smell once again. "Mmmn… you smell so good." His fangs protruded a bit causing Naruto to tap him on the head, shaking his finger at the other he said, "That's no place for sucking blood Sasuke…" Revealing his neck that still had the faint bite marks of the first bite mark Sasuke gave to Naruto, the mate claim. Sasuke nuzzled his head into the crook licking at the puncture wound, "Hmmm… I wonder if you could take it now?" Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's head drawing his face and fangs closer to the wound. "I can take it; you can take as much blood from me as you want."

Sasuke pushed back from Naruto watching the others face go from lust filled to confusion, Sasuke shook his head, "We're on a mission right? We should get that done first before we start anything. Besides there could be someone watching us this very moment…" They got up from their sitting position and walked the rest of the way towards the top of the mountain where the Living Fate's temple would be.

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know that Sasuke was perfectly right about being watched.

--

Orochimaru chuckled as he watched Sasuke on his way towards the Living Fates castle. The whole journey was quite boring actually. Sasuke did nothing but walk. That was until he ran into somebody on his way up the mountain. The other pulled a sword on him and Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life. It was only until Sasuke moved his head from the angle that Orochimaru could see the blond hair, and those deep blue eyes. The whole sight of this boy was beautiful and very lustful. Those whisker marks though, only one certain demon ever carried those marks on his face. Kyuubi… "This must be the Oceanborn! Quickly Sasuke kill him!" But Sasuke did nothing of the sort instead he embraced the other and they kissed. Orochimaru was stunned… stunned that his own lackey would betray him like that. But wait! It was all just part of the prophesy this 'son of Kyuubi' was just the mate of Sasuke. This could all turn for the better…

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru said to his silver haired lackey. Kabuto looked towards his master and nodded in response pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru grinned and stared at the screen again, "Inform the Deadly knights to go to the Living Fates Temple."

--

As they entered the gates of the Living Fate Naruto began to get goose bumps all over his arms and neck. Something was seriously wrong about this place. Something terrible… Sasuke took his hand and looked at him with that gorgeous smile, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm here with you. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

"Why is it when people say that to make me feel better it only makes me feel worse?..." Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door revealing his eyes to the dark labyrinth. Only every ten feet or so was there a glowing ball of energy on the wall bringing light into the already dim room. Naruto stepped in and heard voices whispering from all around him as he and Sasuke walked down the halls, the door shut eerily behind them giving Naruto that empty, sick feeling inside. The whispers were quiet to Sasuke's ears but to Naruto he could hear them as if they were being spoken right into his ear.

"The Oceanborn has arrived.'' "The Prophesy he must hear it!''Yes, for the Oceanborn must hear it…'" Naruto yelled up at them, "That's what I'm here for! I need to know the prophesy and to do so I must see the Living Fate."

A voice piped up, "There's no need to see the Living Fate."

"Yes, we know the prophesy by heart…"

Naruto shook his head, "No I need the NEW prophesy! Not the Oceanborn one…"

A voice tsk'ed at him, "Silly boy, that's what we were talking about. The new one is already played to song. Five parts to the prophesy it is…" Naruto looked at Sasuke who stared around trying to pinpoint the voices.

"Follow us Oceanborn, and we shall tell you all that we know." Hearing music start up Naruto followed it as if in a trance. There was no way to stop him, the light was also calling to him as the end of the tunnel got brighter and brighter.

"First Movement, _White__ Lands of __Empathica.__" _The music was soft and gentle as if birds were singing it, it was only until Naruto and Sasuke entered the room that they saw thousands of birds perched on the walls. All of them were singing the music in perfect harmony creating the movements. Then one of the birds flew down towards the fountain that was in the middle of the room and transformed into a beautiful woman with long black hair and lifeless white eyes. She then began to sing:

_"The End…__The Songwriter's dead.__The Blade fell upon him.__Taking him into the white lands__Of Empathica, of Innocence__Empathica, innocence."_

The beautiful girl then disappeared in a flash of magic and the music became fast and furious as the birds chirped in a flute choir as the larger birds sang a bass harmony like an orchestra playing at its fullest potential. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke as he watched the bird formations in horror. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto, holding him close to his chest. Many of the birds were banging something against the walls to create a drum beat. You could even hear what seemed to be a choir singing.

"_Second Movement: Home"_ The next person to fly down and sit on the perch was a young boy with short black hair who began to sing at a certain point.

_"__The dreamer and the wine__Poet without a rhyme__A widow writer torn apart by chains of Hell__One last perfect verse__It's s__till the same old song__Oh Fates__, how I hate w__hat I have become__Take me home__Get away, run away, fly away__Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway__I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more__I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world__Forgive me,__I have but two faces__One for the world,__One for God,__save me__I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more__I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world__"_The music changed dramatically to a more head bobbing movement as that is what all the birds were doing at the same time to the rhythm of the drum beat.

_"__My home was there and then, those meadows of heaven__Adventure-filled days__One with every smiling face__Please, no more words__Thoughts from a severed head__No more praise,__Tell me once my heart goes right__Take me home__"_

They repeated what seemed to be the chorus once again and then the boy disappeared and the doors opened as all the birds bowed their head towards the person walking out of the chamber doors. The person was fair. He looked towards Naruto and spoke, "Oceanborn… You're early; I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"My mom contacted you? Are you the Living Fate?"

The bird demon shook his head. "To answer both your questions, no. I just knew that you were coming because of knowledge. And yes, I am. My name is Neji…" Naruto stared at him, "There are five parts to this prophesy?"

"Yes and by the looks of it we're at the third movement. One of my favorites, so poetic, and so calming."

"Then please continue, I need to know this whole prophesy." The fate nodded and smirked, "I know Oceanborn. I know."

"Third Movement: _The Pacific" _Neji looked towards the ceiling and you can only imagine after he cleared his throat, and him being a bird demon being able to hit those high notes. The music was rather calming and he listened as Neji began to sing.

_"Sparkle, my scenery.__With turquoise waterfall__With beauty underneath__The ever free_

_Tuck me in, beneath the moon_

_Beneath the pain_

_Beneath the rain-_

_Goodnight kiss for a child in time_

_Swaying blade, my lullaby._

_On the shore we sat and hoped_

_Under the same pale moon_

_Whose guiding light chose you_

_Chose you all"_

The music then became dark as the bigger birds screamed out like trombones blasting with all their might. Neji's eyes then became strained as he spoke, but not in his voice but in Naruto's voice. Naruto's eyes were so wide by this time and so were Sasuke's.

_"I'm afraid, I'm so afraid_

_Of being raped again, and again and again_

_I know I will die alone but loved_

_You live long enough to hear the sound of guns_

_Long enough to find yourself screaming every night,_

_Live long enough to see your friends betray you_

_For years I've been strapped unto this altar_

_Now I have only three minutes and counting_

_I just wish that the tide would catch me first_

_And give me a death I always longed for…"_

There was a screeching noise as if a scythe or a blade has just cut through something, then a large bang. The music became loud and really fast again. Nothing else to do as Neji seemed to be conducting this orchestra of birds.

"Anything you wish to ask me Naruto-kun?"

"Just who's the one that's going to die? What does the prophesy say about that?" Neji looked around. "That I am not sure about… The other fates weren't specific when they spoke to me about this prophesy."

The music got to a point where Naruto saw Neji getting ready to sing again. But it wasn't Neji who sang it was a loud bunch of birds surrounding the room, bouncing back as a ricochet.

"Fourth movement: _Dark Passion Play."_

_"Second robber to the right of Christ_

_Cut in half- infanticide_

_The world will rejoice today _

_As the crows feast on the rotting poet_

_Everyone must bury their own_

_No pack to bury the heart of stone_

_Now he's home in hell, serves him well_

_Slain by the bell, tolling his __farewell__"_

The first beautiful lady returned and sang next to Neji the last piece of the movement,

_"The morning dawned upon his altar_

_Remains of the Dark __passion play_

_Performed by his friends without shame_

_Spitting on his grave as they came_

_Get away, run away, fly away__Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway__I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more__I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world__Forgive me,__I have but two faces__One for the world,__One for God,__save me__I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more__I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world__"_

Neji then began to speak,

_"Today in the year of our lord, 2008_

_Naruto was called from the cares of the world_

_He stopped crying at the end of each beautiful day_

_The music he wrote had too long been without silence_

_He was found naked and dead_

_With a smile in his face, a pen and 1000 pages of erased text_

_Save me…"_

Neji broke out of the trance and Naruto heard the music go soothing again. Neji swooned around and began to smile. It was as if Naruto was home in his parents' arms again, safe, warm and comforted. Neji then began to sing one last time.

"Fifth movement: _Mother and Father"_

_"Be still my son_

_You're home_

_Oh when did you become so cold?_

_The blade will keep on descending_

_All you need is to feel my love_

_Search for beauty, find your shore_

_Try to save them all, bleed no more_

_You have such oceans within_

_In the end, I will always love you…_

_The Beginning."_

The music lolled on for about a minute or so longer before it finally became quiet again. Naruto watched as all the birds flew off towards the sky and Neji looked at them longingly.

"There is your prophesy Oceanborn. That is all I am allowed to tell you…"

Naruto looked around and then asked, "Doesn't it get lonely in here?" Neji looked around and then nodded.

"Quite often actually, it's like a cage. I'm not allowed out of here until I die and go back to the Fates." Naruto looked down sadly. "So… That's so sad…" Neji smiled a bit, "Thank you for your concern Oceanborn, but my place is here. I live to serve the Fates, and I live to reveal their telling to the world."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I understand…"

Neji nodded and began to turn away, until everyone felt a rumble in the floor. The walls began to cave in and the rumbling became greater and greater. The whole shrine began to shake as statues, vases and the floors began to break and crumble. Light began to pierce through the walls as a crack formed, the crack became bigger, and bigger still as the earthquake reached its peak point. The wall completely crumbled. Hearing nothing but the sounds of voices as people began to run into the shrine, Naruto became confused as did Neji who wasn't used to these kinds of disturbances. The Royal Army flooded into the room and surrounded both Naruto and Neji. Sasuke tried to run towards Naruto but was stopped by many of the knights. The Seven Deadly Knights to be precise.

"Good work on Capturing the Oceanborn Sasuke-sama. We'll take it from here." Sasuke looked towards Naruto who was freaked out beyond reason. Sasuke had to do something.

"No, I'll take it from here. This is my mission after all." The green knight, Shukaku shook his head. "We have strict orders from Orochimaru himself that you are not to deal with this any longer. That we are to bring the Oceanborn to Orochimaru and have him disposed of immediately."

Sasuke looked towards Naruto who was staring at him with a look of distress and help as one of the other knights was holding him captive. Naruto looked at him with worry and Sasuke hid his emotions completely. "Alright then, we shall head back to the castle and deliver the Oceanborn as ordered. Please send one of your men to report to Orochimaru."

The black knight nodded and sent a signal towards the purple knight. "HAI!" He said loudly and with a flash he was gone. The black knight looked towards Neji who was still surrounded and bowed to him, "We are so sorry for this disturbance your Holiness. But we were ordered—"

"By Orochimaru to gather the Oceanborn and bring him back to him. So that he could eventually dispose of Naruto and then live as ruler of this world for all time."

The Black knight seemed shocked, "H-how?"

Neji shook his head, "I am the Living Fate… I know things that you yourself cannot even think to be possible. I know the life spans of all the beings here. And with one request yours may be shortened for the disturbance on this holy ground."

All of the knights bowed to Neji and prayed for forgiveness. Neji lifted his hand and began to speak again, "Nobody in this room is to ever step foot on this land again, and if any of you so much as come here uninvited then your life spans shall be shortened to one minute. That way you will have enough time to regret what you have done. The Fates have spoken and that is your punishment." They all looked up towards Neji who began to walk towards the Fates sanctuary. "You are most forgiving your Holiness."

Neji shook his hand telling them to leave, "Leave this place…"

They took Naruto out of the shrine and began moving. Naruto looked towards the ground with tears beginning to form in his eyes. How was he going to get out of this one? His mom was expecting him back within an hour or so. Naruto looked towards Sasuke who in turn looked towards him with a look that said, 'sorry I'll get you out of here somehow.' Naruto looked at him with a smile before looking around at all the knights. His hands were chained with something that was causing him to feel lightheaded. Naruto breathed heavily and stared at the handcuffs for a while. Pure silver… no wonder. This stuff would burn a werewolf straight to the bones, it would cause fox demons to suffer severe burns, but as for him it would make him sick and dizzy.

Naruto looked around and then suddenly yelled out, "I'm bored! When are we going to get there? I'm starving! Are we there yet?!" The knights listened to his complaints as Sasuke held in his laughter. Naruto was purposefully complaining to annoy the knights. He probably wanted to see how they would react.

"It's too bright out here, it's too hot, I feel sick as hell, I'm tired of walking, your faces are too ugly, you all are too stiff, I'm hungry!"

"You already said you were hungry dobe." Sasuke said towards him playing along with his game.

"Well you should've listened to me the first time! Because damnit I'm hungry! Your clouds are too dark, your clothes are too wrinkly, and you all smell like you haven't showered in years, the stench is killing my nose! Learn to bathe! Are we there yet?"

"NO DAMNIT!!! WE'RE NOT THERE AND WE WON'T BE THERE FOR A WHILE SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Yelled one of the knights towards Naruto who glared back at him.

"You're too loud…." The knights all yelled out angrily in protest to Naruto's words.

A knight came up behind Naruto, the white one, and poked him a bit, "Naruto-kun, how are you? Don't worry we'll get you out of here as soon as we can." He whispered quietly to him. Naruto saw him and smiled happily, "Haku! I didn't know you were here. I forgot that you and Zabuza were part of the Deadly knights."

Haku nodded, "Yes, but we owe your parents for saving our lives. So we're going to get you out of here." Naruto nodded and looked around a bit. Haku then said to him, "Don't stop your complaining… It's actually quite funny."

Naruto grinned.

And just when the other knights thought they were going to get some peace and quiet Naruto asked, "Are we there yet?"

The black knight looked towards him with a glare, "No…" After a while of peace and quiet Naruto asked again.

"How about now?"

And this went on for the entire trip.

**TBC**

Yeah I'm going to leave you there, because any longer and it would've been stupidly long… Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. And sorry for not updating the 13th chapter. I've actually had that finished since November but I promised myself that I wasn't going to update it until this chapter was finished. SO yeah. I hope that you're all happy!

Thanks to the many reviewers who are so nice and kind to me! Please don't flame right now… (Too emotionally scarred…) JK… Tell me what you think.

Poet and the pendulum is freaky long! Like 13 minutes of song… If you want to listen to it just look under Nightwish, Dark Passion Play. I thought it would be great for the newest prophesy.

**Next Chapter:** The second part to this three part chapters unfolds as Naruto is taken into Orochimaru's clutches. What will happen in the castle of the enemy? I think we all know what happens…

Oooh should be good… No it's not going to be the end of the story. It's going to be something much… much better.

Please review. It's like Chicken soup for the writer's soul… Yum...


	15. Part II Planet Hell

Really, I don't know why I'm receiving so many flames for this story! I'm sorry, but this is just what I perceive for my story, my thoughts are not your thoughts. Oh well. I'm just going to write. Thanks for the reviews, and flames, by the way! I appreciate the critique; I'll try my best to write this story so nobody will complain! (Fighting bandana ON!) ((Even though that will never happen))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I can use him in this story, but I don't own him.

**WARNINGS: **This chapter contains a lemon scene. (Finally) And it's REALLY LONG!!

BTW, they've been traveling for about a week in demonic time. I'm about to really confuse people here so **LISTEN UP!! **The time change thing has just been officially changed. The original mission time for Naruto's mission was 1 day demonic time which would equal about half a day in human time. So a week would be about three days. Just to make things clear. Demonic time is strange. I don't even think they have a schedule. They just travel when the sun is shining and sleep when the moon is up.

**Chapter 15  
**_Planet Hell (PATP-Part 2)_

"_Welcome down to my Planet, Hell…"_

_I wish I was home… Just home in my mom's arms. Yeah that's right… Right where I want to be._ Feeling a nudge to his side he opened his eyes slowly and looked to who disturbed him. His current state was himself tied to a tree with magical bindings. Seeing only dark onyx eyes and that beautiful raven hair he smiled a bit. "Hey Sasuke…" He said quietly knowing that the other knights would be suspicious if they saw Sasuke talking to him. Sasuke placed something at his mouth and was willing it open by pressing lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, just eat it…" He whispered quietly. Naruto open his mouth a little more so the food would be taken in. Grimacing at the horrible taste he nearly spit it out, but knowing it was the only nourishment he'd receive the whole trip he decided to swallow the offending, odorous food. Nearly gagging as he did so he went and asked the other, "What was that?!" In a hushed tone.

Sasuke picked up some more food and put it near Naruto's lips, "It's demonic food, it's the only stuff that we have here so you'd better get used to it." Naruto grimaced as the food came closer to his face. "But that's disgusting! I don't want to eat it!"

"Try not to think of it as disgusting, try thinking of your favorite food in the entire world." Naruto closed his eyes and it instantly brought him to ramen. Licking his lips he didn't even notice when Sasuke placed the food in his mouth. The taste of ramen filled his senses and he opened his eyes. Chewing on the object in his mouth he swallowed it with more delight this time. Looking into Sasuke's eyes he saw the smiling in them. Naruto opened his mouth again waiting for the food to come more quickly now. Sasuke smirked a bit and placed the food in Naruto's mouth when the other told him he was ready for more. "Demonic food is not like human food; our food adapts to the one that you love the most and takes the taste of it."

"What does it taste like for you Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed a bit, though Naruto couldn't see it in the darkness. "I sometimes taste tomatoes. Other times I taste blood. It's both sides of me just working in harmony."

"People keep saying two sides of themselves, what does that mean?" Naruto asked. "Is it like multiple personalities?"

"In a sense yes…" Sasuke answered feeding more food to Naruto. "There is a day in every demons life, their 'coming of age'. It is when we take on more distinct characteristics of our species. Like the fangs in my mouth," He said pointing towards the retractable fangs, "I didn't have those when I was a little boy, I could eat human food like any other person, and I also didn't have my Sharingan eyes. But on my 'coming of age' I was given these characteristics by the Fates. Every demon receives their 'coming of age' except if it is decreed to be changed before you are supposed to be. Prime example, Itachi…"

Stopping for a bit and holding his canteen to Naruto's mouth the other drank in eager haste. "As for the two sides of me, there is my humanlike side that holds onto emotions such as love, hope, anger, lust, all of those. But then there is my demonic side that has a habit of wanting to kill any human creature that comes my way. The only reason I haven't killed you is because my human side and demon side are in constant battle with each other. My human side says that you are part demon, and my future mate. But my demonic side doesn't care about that; he just wants a good meal. He doesn't care if it is demonic blood or human blood; as long as I satisfy the blood craving then it keeps the demon at bay."

Stopping once again he looked away sadly, "The beast inside of me scares me sometimes. It's like having somebody tell you to go kill when you are perfectly content. The longer I keep it at bay the stronger the temptation gets."

Naruto looked at him, "Is that the same for all demons?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No… In the ancient history books the devil depicted the vampires, werewolves, and zombies as the weakest of his creations. Our blood lust is so powerful that we would do anything to get it, and also because the humans found ways to kill us easier than any other demon. Did you know… that fox demons, are the hardest to kill?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with much interest.

"That's why the fates chose the two most powerful beings in the entire universe to mate and create you. Kyuubi because he was a fox demon and a very powerful one at that, and Arashi because he was a hunter the most powerful being in the human plains." Sasuke turned from Naruto to look at the other knights who were blissfully sleeping. Bringing more food to Naruto he then started up again. "It would only make sense to have the two most powerful beings create the child who would overthrow Orochimaru."

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly, "How do you know all of this Sasuke?" Sasuke placed the food down and looked towards the ground. "I was a small child when I heard all of this. I happened to be passing by the praying chambers and heard Orochimaru speaking with your father, Kyuubi. They spoke on who the mother and father of the Oceanborn were, and then they spoke about me." Sasuke looked 

Naruto in the eyes and sighed deeply, "Kyuubi asked Orochimaru if the 'red eyed lord' had been found yet, and Orochimaru had said, 'Yes, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He will be the mate to your child Kyuubi.' He said it in the most taunting way as if he were taunting me and your father at the same time. Your father then said, 'An Uchiha? A vampire is going to be the mate to the Oceanborn?!' He wasn't very thrilled about the idea," Pausing for a bit to give Naruto a small smirk then he chuckled a bit, "And I guess he still isn't thrilled about it. A high class demon of your father's race to marry into a race like mine. It just doesn't make sense to demons to do something so stupid like that." Naruto smiled at Sasuke moved his leg to rub against Sasuke's hand.

"If it's love then it doesn't matter…" Naruto said. "If you're in love with that person then why should race or class keep you from doing what you want most?" Sasuke shook his head with an angry sigh. "The demonic customs for mating are much more complicated than that. You have to be of a high class to marry a high class demon." Naruto 'humph'd' at the comment and asked, "Just who came up with these stupid rules anyways?"

Sasuke smirked, "The first demon king, your father."

Naruto looked away this time, "I'm sorry Sasuke, that he would place a species by classes for mating reasons." Sasuke took Naruto's face and turned it to face him, kissing him fully he then looked into the beautiful blue eyes that were glaring orange because of the fire's reflection in them. "It was for the safety of his people. You're such a dobe sometimes…" Unlocking the handcuffs to Naruto's hands he rubbed the muscles that were sure to be sore from hanging for so long.

Bringing the other into his arms he rubbed his face against Naruto's neck, while placing his coat on the others body to keep him warm. "Sasuke…" The other said quietly as the vampire sleepily sighed out, "I would get you out of here right now… But the risk of getting caught is too high." Naruto nodded and scooted closer to Sasuke. Thinking of it, this was his first time ever sleeping with him, and with how comfortable the arms around his waist were, he yawned and sleepily said to himself. "I can get used to this."

--

In the morning the knights all found Sasuke with his arms the Oceanborn, both were sleeping silently next to each other with Sasuke's fangs resting gently against Naruto's neck. The black knight said loudly, "Your Highness?" Waking Sasuke up, they all backed off at the sight of his glaring Sharingan eyes. Sasuke got out of Naruto and shut off the accursed eyes. Stretching from the hard night's sleep on the ground he glared once again at the knights. "Yes, what is it?"

"We need to get moving sire, the king wishes us to be to the castle by noon today." Sasuke yawned into his hand and nodded, "Okay just hold on one second…"

Laying back down he whispered into Naruto's ear, "Naruto, wake up…" The fox kit opened one lazy blue eye and then closed it again, "Just five more minutes' mom, I'll wake up then… I—yawn—promise…" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched the other roll over with his coat neatly secured around his whole 

body. Sasuke took the coat and yanked, causing the other to roll out and onto the cold dusty ground. Glaring up at Sasuke he yelled, "What was that for teme?!" Sasuke helped the other up and said. "We need to get going."

"Indeed we must, Sasuke-kun." Both Naruto and Sasuke turned at the same time to view the speaker; he stood to the side of the knights in an upright position, never slouching. His hair was a bright silver, that if put under the right light like they were in right now, shined so brightly that it gave off a glare, it was long and tied up in the back with what seemed to be a string. He pushed up his glasses to reveal cold black eyes that pierced the very core of Naruto's soul. Shaking off the feeling he glared at the other who in turn smirked at him.

"Ah, so this is the Oceanborn Sasuke-kun?" The silver haired man walked closer to Naruto and got down on his knees to check Naruto out. "He looks just like Arashi, except for those scars on his cheeks. They're just like Kyuubi's." He said to himself as he stretched his arm towards the scarred face that he was talking about.

Suddenly sand wrapped around the man's arm and all other elements followed closely after. The male turned towards the six knights who were holding him captive to see their glaring faces. Glaring back at them he particularly talked to the one who was controlling the sand and what seemed to be wind. "Let go Shukaku…"

The wind demon glared even deeper and the guy with the glasses cringed when he felt all the elements tighten around him simultaneously with Shukaku's grasp. "I could crush your arm right here Kabuto… No lower class demons are to touch a high class demon, let alone a high class demon of royal blood."

Kabuto smirked at the demons and replied smugly, "You're still going by Kyuubi's rules? You all really are old timers." The bonds tightened even more as all of them began to growl.

The 6 tailed demon, a male with light blond hair that seemed to grow up and sway to the side a bit, his tails being shaped like lightning bolts, spat out, "At least our brother had the sense as to what was right and what was wrong! Orochimaru's rules are tearing this world into chaos with his 'experiments' on class breeding!"

"Raijuu! Enough!" Shukaku yelled out, the other returned the glare towards Shukaku but then released his grip on Kabuto.

Shukaku and the rest of the group released their grips on the one with glasses and walked towards Naruto.

The three tailed one, who looked very much like Kisame, only she was a beautiful woman with three fish like tails, glared even more at Kabuto, "Even though Kyuubi is not our king anymore," She said with an accent, "he is more a king then Yamata no Orochi will ever be."

"I'll just call treason on all six of you… I don't think Orochimaru would mind if even more of his knights betrayed him. He'll just have to kill them like he will kill Kyuubi."

They all laughed at this, finding it funny for some reason, "Orochimaru may be more powerful than the rest of us, but he still is no match for Kyuubi. Even in his current state."

"Really, you really think that?"

The seven tailed demon scoffed towards Kabuto, "Think?! We know, do you think we wouldn't know our own brother's power?"

Shukaku placed his hand in the air, silencing the demonic guards. "That is enough, we must listen to this. As much as it pains me to say this, none of us, not even all of us put together could stop Orochimaru. Let's just get this mission over with." The rest of them solemnly shook their heads.

"Just remember Kabuto, you keep your hands off of the Oceanborn." Naruto sighed at this, for he thought that they had forgotten him for a moment there.

Sasuke helped Naruto up and brushed him off a bit. They began their long journey towards the kingdom of Konohagakure.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked quietly.

"What did they mean by class 'experiments'?"

"Basically what will happen when you take a low class breed and mate it with a high class."

Naruto thought on this for a moment, "So what happens when they _do_ mate?"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto and then looked ahead, "People like your brother Sai happen." Naruto glared at him as he used a sour tone of voice.

"And just what does that mean?"

Sasuke shook his head, "People like your brother Sai are demons with a power imbalance. When a high class demon, such as your mother-" Naruto cut Sasuke off at this moment to say, "But wait! My mom isn't a demon."

"Technically no, but in ancient records it depicts humans as the highest class of demons, along with demons like your father, the ones with S to double S or even triple S class power. But as for Orochimaru, by your father's standards, is a low class demon on a power ranking level. Probably a C ranking demon."

Naruto nodded, "So?"

"So when your mother was implanted with Orochimaru's seed the power imbalance was so heavy that it created a Century Child, a child with immense, uncontrollable power. His power is so great that it rivals Orochimaru's."

One of the tailed demons looked back and began talking this time, not caring about treason. It was the 6 tailed one, Raijuu, "According to your father S classes could only mate with S or A class demons. Never 

anything lower, which would cause a great power imbalance that would pretty much doom the planet. As for A class demons they could mate with S or B class, nothing lower. But as for C, and D classes they could mate with whatever class except the higher ones."

"What was my dad ranked as on this 'power scale'?"

Shukaku turned and smiled, "A triple S class demon. The only one to've ever existed."

"Well then how did Orochimaru, a C class demon, defeat my dad who is a triple S class?" All of them glared angrily at nothing, and simultaneously replied, "He cheated…"

"How so?"

"He used a seal on Kyuubi to seal away almost all of his power, turning him down to a D class demon. It was the most dishonorable thing we have ever seen. And that is why we do not revere him as king. Unless he can defeat Kyuubi in a one on one battle without seals or cheating then we will see him as the king." The Seven tailed demon said smugly towards Naruto.

Naruto counted the tailed demons once again and then asked, "Why are there only four of you?"

Shukaku turned around, walking backwards. "That's because three of our siblings are dead after they fought against Kyuubi, then there is the reason that Kyuubi is with your mother, and our last and final brother we do not wish to speak about."

"Who is your final brother?"

"Yamata no Orochi…. Orochimaru." Naruto's eyes widened and then yelled, "YOU MEAN I'M RELATED TO THAT GUY?!"

Shukaku nodded, "Yes, and you are also related to us. We're your uncles."

"Ahem!" The three tailed one coughed out, Shukaku laughed a bit. "And your aunt."

"Thank you…" She said.

"How did you guys end up as Knights? And why are there only six knights?"

Shukaku replied to this with an angry remark of, "Because technically Kyuubi is still a knight. As for how we ended up as knights that goes all the way back to when your father was king."

"We were very proud when our brother was made king, he was very noble with everything that he did and he established many rules to make sure that our world was safe, he made compacts and treaties with the human world so both would be safe. He asked, not forced, all of us to be his loyal knights, we were treated as kings and given our own land as well, everything was in perfect harmony. That is until that fateful day when Orochimaru went and stole your fathers place at the throne."

Naruto looked away sadly, then looked up frightened as Kabuto said, "There it is, the grand castle of Konoha." It was a dark fearsome land, and everyone seemed to glare at it. Shukaku looked to the red sun above them and sighed out, "Eleven o'clock. Just in time… Come on now Naruto-kun, we don't want you to be late." Naruto grasped his fists tightly, the look of worry still clear in his gaze. The fighting spirit returned at the memory of what his father told him, of what he saw in this land, and of the oppression that he could feel thickly in the air.

--

Getting to the castle was an easy part it was the stares and the whispers that worried Naruto. He could hear, "The spawn of Kyuubi…." And "that's the Oceanborn."

He could see smiling eyes, ones that either said "You're finally here…" And ones that said, "Please help us…"

Naruto smiled weakly at them and then glared once again towards the castle. Sasuke wasn't standing next to him at the moment because of status. He was to lead the others into the castle. Kabuto was chatting with Sasuke, but he didn't really seem all that interested in what he had to say because Sasuke's voice kept running though his head saying, _"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…Jeez does he EVER shut up?!" _And it just kept repeating. Naruto had to chuckle a little bit at this. Even when both of them were scared of what would happen to the other Sasuke still found a way to cheer him up.

The gates opened to the castle and they were finally in. There were many guards around the castle and it made Naruto wonder why all of them couldn't stop his dad when he came after his mate. Then he remembered a few things, one was the thing that the knights had told him earlier. About his dad being the most powerful demon ever. And the other was what his mother told him a long time ago, "Dominants are HIGHLY protective of their mates, they will usually get a power increase from the adrenalin that is coursing through them." Naruto looked towards Sasuke and closed his eyes trying to hone in on the energy of the other. He was VERY powerful at the moment, probably because he was scared or angry that he couldn't do anything.

They walked down a long hall for what seemed like minutes until they ended at a beautiful red oak door. There were many carvings on them of foxes, fire, and a phrase saying, "Praise the fates who control our very existence."

The doors opened to reveal the tempting, luscious, and seductive dancing of female demons. Their moves were fast and the whole court seemed to've been under their spell. As they heard the door open the music stopped the man who was sitting in the throne lifted his head to meet the intruders as did the whole court. Sasuke walked in and bowed about half-way to the throne. "My king, we have brought the Oceanborn as you have requested." His voice was shaken but rather calm. The king looked past the dark knight to the seven deadly ones in the back protecting what could've been a priceless treasure. The man from what Naruto could see was a tall pale snake, with cold yellow eyes surrounded by purple eye shadow. Long black hair fell to his waist and his robes were that of a royal. But they didn't quite match 

him, something was wrong. This man was wearing Robes that his father should've been wearing. Those were his father's robes, for his father was much taller than this man, and the robes drained him.

The man must've been Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked at the deadly knights and said, "Sasuke-kun, bring the Oceanborn to me." Sasuke looked up with hurt clear in his gaze. He slowly went back to where Naruto was, the deadly knights looked at him as if he were a betrayer. They moved away from Naruto to grant the other access. Naruto held a look of anger on his face that seemed to've made Orochimaru pleased. "Aaahhh," Naruto shivered with a look of shock as the man saw him. "He's more beautiful than I could've imagined, he looks so much like Arashi, especially with that look on his face." Orochimaru stepped out of his throne and onto the red carpet that ran down to the hall. He began walking towards Naruto who was following Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and stepped aside. Orochimaru was finally near Naruto, his face filled with hatred and lust.

"He is beautiful, just like his mother. The only thing he got from his father is those sinner scars."

Naruto made a move to attack the king but the other knights were on Naruto faster than anyone else. Sasuke however had two swords placed at the necks of the knights. Naruto calmed down and watched Orochimaru's eyes, they were on Sasuke whose face was covered with anger that anyone would dare touch Naruto.

"Well Sasuke, you haven't introduced me to the Oceanborn yet. Tell me your name Oceanborn." Naruto spat in Orochimaru's face and tried to struggle out of the grasp of the knights. Orochimaru then glared, soon a questioning smile crossed his face and he turned to Sasuke again. "Sasuke," He said wiping his face from the saliva, "I want you to punch him until he tells me his name."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, Kabuto then asked, "What are you trying to get him to do Orochimaru?"

"I'm seeing just how close Sasuke is bonded to this boy. Go ahead Sasuke, hit him." Sasuke looked at Naruto with worry clear in his gaze. He raised his hand and balled it into a fist, a sigh escaped his lips and he said in an angry tone, "I refuse…" Dropping his arm back down to his side.

Orochimaru looked at the heir with confusion and understanding. "Ah, I see how it is Sasuke. The Oceanborn is truly your destined mate isn't he?" Sasuke's eyes were closed as he breathed out, "Yes, he is…"

"And is it also true that the prophesy says you are destined to mate with him? And that you are both going to overrule me?"

"If you wish to interpret it that way." Sasuke answered. Orochimaru chuckled. "You don't need that face in front of me Sasuke, I know how you truly feel towards the Oceanborn. You don't have to pretend to hate him."

"I cannot hate him Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru circled around Naruto once more and the blonde glared even more towards the snake. "He's a feisty one, and you like him?"

"I don't like him," Sasuke said opening his eyes looking directly at Naruto, "I love him…" Orochimaru seemed to be either pissed or was thinking rather deeply. "Well then… You must be starving Sasuke-kun. Why don't you and the Oceanborn get changed into something more comfortable and then we'll meet again at dinner."

Naruto kept his glare even the entire time. Sasuke glared as well but let his eyes close to a calmed look. "As you wish…" Taking Naruto by the arm he gently nudged him away out of the room. Kabuto watched as the couple walked out with the 7 knights following after them. The silver haired man then looked towards his master who was rubbing his chin and grinning. "May I ask what you are planning your majesty?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Kabuto, I want you to prepare something."

--

Naruto walked with Sasuke down the halls feeling the others grasp shaking ever so slightly. Touching the hand that was holding his, he quietly said the others name, "Sasuke…" It was barely a whisper but Sasuke stopped his fast pace.

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

Naruto grinned back at him. "What do you mean Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "Because of me you're stuck here… I don't know what Orochimaru has planned for you but whatever it is can't be good."

Entering a room, Naruto guessed it to be Sasuke's, he was marveling at the texture. There were blacks, blues, and reds of all sorts arranged in the room. The bed was fit for a king, well prince in this account, as it could fit well around 10 people or more onto it. Gold and silver were encrusted into all the furniture, and a fire place was flickering flames of all colors out of its cave.

"Well, this is where we're staying. If you want to bathe or anything then just tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Naruto walked into the bedroom still in awe. Everything was just so beautiful.

Sasuke walked towards the couch and took off his shoes and then his shirt leaving him topless. Naruto saw his creamy skin exposed and had to take in a deep breath. It was as if taking off his shirt alone made the room even more beautiful, and hot.

Naruto walked towards him, sitting down next to him. He could tell Sasuke was scared, and he was too. He wondered just what would happen to him, would he ever see his family again?

Sasuke looked him in the eyes and smiled a little bit. Kissing him on the cheek he said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." Kissing him again Naruto took his chance, moving the position from his cheek to his mouth, Naruto deepened the kiss by pushing against Sasuke's chest, letting his hands spread over the soft surface, his fingers lingering over the nipples. Sasuke instinctively grabbed Naruto around the waist and brought him to sit on his lap. Kisses overlapped kisses, and tongues danced to a song only they could hear.

Naruto was in pure bliss, he wanted this so badly.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away ever so slightly making the blond push forward to regain those lips that he had suddenly lost. Sasuke seemed to be blushing and his Sharingan were blazing with life, Sasuke was panting as if he'd just lost himself for a moment there.

"That was close…"

Naruto had to wonder, "What was?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "I almost lost myself. Your scent is getting stronger by the day. By your birthday it will be in full bloom and I won't be able to resist my hunger."

Naruto seemed very well confused so Sasuke explained. "My nose and senses pick up your scent. Your scent is so desirable to my beast that if it were to suddenly get stronger right now I couldn't control it."

Naruto cuddled his face against Sasuke's chest, "How strong is it right now?"

"Just barely below tolerable, another few days and you'll have to be put away from me."

"Why? Do we _have _ to mate on my birthday?" Sasuke almost laughed.

"Are you that impatient? Hasn't your father told you anything about mating culture for demons?" Naruto shook his head, "My mom said some things, but only the minor ones."

"If we don't mate on your birthday then it isn't considered a full mate claim. Anyone could still mate with you when they wanted to. By mating on your birthday the Fates set a boundary, if anyone were to mate with you besides me then they would die and their offspring inside you, if they managed to get that far, have half a chance of dying."

Hearing a bell go off Sasuke shrugged, "Well I guess it's time for dinner, let's get you changed into something nicer than that."

Hearing a knock at the door Naruto saw Shukaku and the others, "Naruto-kun, we found some of your fathers old robes from when he was your age, would you like to wear them?" Naruto looked at the elaborate robes that were made especially for his father. The gold, red, peach, and orange all were lined up in the royal patterns of the old times. Naruto nodded frantically and took the robes. Shukaku smiled mysteriously at the boy and shook his head, "Just like his father…" Walking down the halls towards the dining hall.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he tried to figure out how to work the robes. The black haired boy eventually went up to him and took the layers out. "Stand there."

Taking the first layer, the white one, he threw it over Naruto's head and onto his shoulders, letting the cool silk material fall to the ground. "He was a little taller than you when he was your age." Sasuke said amusedly, taking the second layer which was the orange one, first he clipped a part onto the white robe, that Naruto didn't realize were there. Sasuke wrapped it around his waist and then around his neck, clipping the two sides together. The third part was the red part that Sasuke simply clipped onto the white part near his calves. The last part was the peach and gold outer layer. Sasuke shook them a bit until two little cuffs came out, clipping the cuffs around his wrists he looked at it in the mirror. "I don't get it…"

Sasuke smiled. "Maybe it'll make sense after this." Placing the two cuffs together he said, "Now pull apart slowly." Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the clothes were changing before his eyes into the elaborate robes.

"How did they do that?" He asked as the transformation was complete. Sasuke smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Magic."

--

Sasuke and himself were standing outside of the dining hall. Sasuke took his hand in his and then slowly pushed the doors open to reveal a huge crowd of guards, and royals. Everyone stared at Sasuke as he entered. Telling Naruto to stay behind for a bit he then spoke out, "Please welcome, Prince Naruto of Konoha."

Everyone seemed shocked but the 7 knights all looked over to see what Naruto looked like, and much to what Sasuke's words said he did look like a Prince. The five siblings of Kyuubi were staring in awe as their youngest brother in blonde form was standing before them.

Naruto skimmed the rows of people worriedly. He knew a few people there, but it was only until he came upon a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Gaara?" He asked loudly.

"Naruto?" The other replied.

"Gaara…" Shukaku said sternly.

"Father." Gaara replied.

"Father?!" Naruto yelled.

Shukaku chuckled, "You didn't know that he was my son? What has Kyuubi told you about his siblings?" Naruto sat down near them with Sasuke close at hand. It didn't occur to him that they were sitting 

rather close to Orochimaru until the other spoke. "Yes Naruto-kun, what did our dear brother tell you about us?"

Naruto was scared stiff for a moment there until he regained his composure, "Well, he doesn't say much about you… I think the only time I learned I actually had relatives was over a year ago when Gaara showed up."

Shukaku looked towards his son with the stern face again, "You never told me you were in the human world." Gaara shrugged and continued eating.

Orochimaru stared at Naruto for a while as dinner went on, he was just like Kyuubi. In the way he looked, sometimes talked, and acted. He could tell that the boy was nearing a heat with the smell that flew off of his body. It wasn't strong in the least, but to Sasuke whose senses were 10x stronger than anyone else's in the room he was probably suffering from the intoxicating scent of his potential mate.

Orochimaru grinned as Sasuke's nose twitched for a second and then a few more times. He was sniffing out something. Naruto on the other hand was clutching his body, Sasuke became concerned in an instant as well as Orochimaru's other siblings, "Naruto are you alright?"

"I just feel really hot all of the sudden. I think I have a fever."

Isonade, the three tailed fish woman, felt his head, "It's true. It could be because of climate change that usually could change a person's health. Sasuke-sama, why don't you take Naruto back to bed. Let him rest up." Sasuke nodded shakily.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's breath was shallow and that his eyes were a little narrow. His Sharingan were flickering on and off.

As Sasuke escorted Naruto out no one saw the grin behind Orochimaru's hands.

--

"Naruto are you sure you're okay?" Naruto nodded as he sat down on the bed removing the garments.

"I'm not sure what happened back there, I was fine until I started eating."

"Same here… I don't know what Orochimaru put in that food but whatever it was, it was meant to be there for some reason." Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto.

Naruto scooted closer, "Maybe he's trying to poison us at the same time."

"No… It's not poison, I'm immune to poisons. I'm trying to think what medicine or drug would give me the symptoms I have." Getting up and moving to the closet he began to take off his robes as well. As he unclasped it and the shirt fell, Naruto fell back in pain again. Sasuke hurriedly rushed to his side holding him in his arms. "Naruto? Naruto are you okay?"

But Naruto was different, his whiskers were more defined, his eyes were a crimson red, and two furry appendages were sticking out of his head. "Sasuke." His voice sang to him, Sasuke's body stiffened. Naruto sniffed him out and then rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's. "I've missed you…" The fox said to him lovingly. Sasuke was so stiff that he couldn't move, or hear himself breathing.

Naruto sniffed him again and Sasuke could swear he heard purring. "Mmmn… You smell so nice, such a wonderful scent. So dominant and fresh…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared at him for a moment. Naruto's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Of course my love…"

"Bu-but you're not supposed to arrive for another month or so!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and rubbed his mouth along the junction where the shoulder and neck meet. His canines lingered over the area for a while, scratching the skin. "We're not blood bound yet…" Naruto commented, more to himself than to Sasuke who was still stiff.

Naruto stared him in the eyes. "What's the matter? You're never this tense." He said rubbing the other's shoulders.

"Naruto, we… we can't have sex yet." Naruto's eyes turned to a glare. "What do you mean? My heat is fully on, and yours is too. Are you saying you don't want to mate with me?"

"NO! That's not what I'm meaning, I want to mate with you it's just…" Naruto cut him off and glared at him once more.

"I'm the one who tells _you_ what to do Sasuke. And what I say is strip!" Sasuke's body went against his will and did as Naruto said, he began taking off the rest of his clothing and stood up for his mate to admire. Naruto seemed very impressed licking his lips at the sight of Sasuke's length. "So nice, to think it'll be inside of me soon."

"Naruto please! I beg of you, stop what you're doing before you make a terrible mistake!" He yelled totally out of his character. Naruto glared darkly at Sasuke.

"I'm getting very angry with you Sasuke, disobeying me like that. You're supposed to listen to what your submissive has to say, and I say take _my_ clothes off." Sasuke tried to fight back against his more demonic will, but once again his body failed to respond.

Naruto leaned back on the bed and watched as the other obeyed. Running his hand through the soft strands of hair, "That's it, it'll all be over soon." Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest, his body quivering with the scent of a fox in heat. Fox demons were sex gods in the cases of their heat, known for their charming looks and amazing sex, and Naruto was acting out every feature of the fabulous beings.

"Mmmn, Sasuke I want you to lick me. Suck my nipples and then go down there." Sasuke licked the nipples that were in front of him suckling on them like a new born kit in Naruto's mind. "There we go… Soon we'll have lots of babies Sasuke, and they'll do just what you're doing." The very thought made 

Sasuke blush, in Naruto's mind he was one of his children, using the nipple for nourishment. Sasuke quickly moved from the nipple down to Naruto's cock, some precum was already dripping out the end, Sasuke looked up to Naruto's face and saw the dark smile. Sasuke knew he shouldn't upset Naruto anymore, otherwise he'd force him to rape him at all costs. When a demon was in heat near their soul mate it was a dire consequence if they didn't mate. So the submissive, having all control over their dominant partner in this case, would force the other into rape if it meant mating.

Sasuke engulfed the cock into his mouth licking at every bit of it, getting turned on even more by the sounds of his mate's voice. "Oh yes Sasuke, lick it faster, and suck on it." And just as he sucked on the nipple he sucked on the cock.

"Naruto," He said stopping for a moment, "Please you have to listen to me! If we mate now we may never have the chance of being completely mated. You have to listen!"

Naruto silenced him with a kiss, obviously tired of his complaints. "Shh… Do I need to repeat myself every time, Sasuke? I want that cock of yours, inside my ass before things get nasty." Sasuke began to move himself into position before stopping himself. "Y-you need lubricant."

Naruto groaned, "No, just do it… I can't wait any longer." Sasuke could swear that tears were in his eyes. He of course wouldn't let them fall, he wouldn't cry in front of Naruto even at all. "I'm so sorry…" Naruto stared him in the eyes confused at the words.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry that I can't stop this… Please, forgive me Naruto." As Sasuke's body betrayed him once again entering Naruto's body his eyes shut tightly and it was as if his human self completely shut down. For when he opened his eyes they were narrowed to a dark glare with his Sharingan eyes blazing. "Naruto…" He said with lust fixed in his voice.

Naruto smiled and held his arms up to Sasuke. "Sasuke… There you are. I was afraid you weren't going to show up with that nuisance of humanism blocking your way." Sasuke sniffed the air and smirked, "Is my little bitch in heat?" Naruto smirked back and countered, "You should know, being inside of me and all."

Sasuke looked down to see that he was in fact inside of Naruto. "So it took that much to get me out. Damn, I hate that. So my love how do you want it, fast, hard, both, painful, slow?" Naruto tapped his chin. "Hrm… I wouldn't know. It's been forever since you've embraced me, considering you've been gone for a couple hundred years."

"I couldn't help it if you were supposed to be born two hundred years before I was." He said pulling out and ramming back in making Naruto quiver in fear and pain. "Mew…." He cried out.

"That's more like a submissive. I think you had too much fun when you were in charge."

Naruto looked up at him, "Just go. I can't take it anymore! It's too itchy and I can't stand the smell of your heat any longer it's killing me!" Sasuke pulled out again and began moving at a really fast pace. Naruto's eyes went wide and he began to pant.

"Oh yes… faster Sasuke faster! Harder, right there, right there!" Sasuke obliged to the fox demons pleas and pounded inside of him. Naruto squealed in pleasure turning himself over so the vampire could have better access to his body.

This went on for a few minutes, for Naruto was just a virgin and Sasuke was still very inexperienced, and they climaxed together in bliss with the ones intoxicating smell landing under the skin of the other. Naruto turned around as Sasuke pulled out and sat up to smell the others neck, Sasuke smelled his as well. "Mmmn… So nice…"

Sasuke's fangs lingered over Naruto's neck before he bit down on the fox's neck. Naruto's eyes went wide and then narrowed down, a smile was on his face as he ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, "There, drink… my… mate…" And with those final words Naruto became limp. Sasuke watched as he fell to the bed, and his chest stopped moving. Sasuke's eyes remained emotionless, his other side was tearing at him yelling, _Naruto? What happened, no! You can't die on me!_ Sasuke felt like hitting the other side of him.

Taking his fingers he began to cut around his neck, little trickles of blood falling from the holes. Leaning over Naruto's body he cut his wrist and put it to the others mouth. As the blood fell into Naruto's mouth he felt his soul tugging. Instead of the red eyes this side was used to seeing he saw blue ones open up. Naruto stared at him, Sasuke smiled a bit. Naruto's eyes closed as he brought the wrist closer to his mouth. Sasuke lifted it up and took it away from the blue eyed boy. He was confused as to why Sasuke would take his food source away until Sasuke brought his mouth closer to the neck. As Naruto drank from his neck he began to drink from Naruto's. "Naruto…" He whispered softly, "I'm so sorry…"

Naruto was confused and Sasuke fell limp, Naruto stared at him in shock and listened, he was just sleeping. He must've been tired.

Deciding sleep was what they both needed Naruto cuddled against the other before smelling something different, not only did his scent change, it held two others. Sasuke's musky forest scent and the smell of milk, looking down he then realized why Sasuke was sorry.

They mated.

They mated before Naruto's coming of age. Feeling his head, two little appendages were sticking out and turning to his side he saw nine beautiful fox tails like his fathers, only they were gold. Naruto's breath hitched and he looked at his hands, they were covered in talons and in the mirror his face still looked the same. Thank goodness.

Naruto began to cry, he was fully changed but now he and Sasuke wouldn't be eternal mates. Now he and Sasuke wouldn't be together forever like his parents. A symbol was on his stomach and Naruto 

didn't know what it meant. He'd have to ask Sasuke later on, for now he couldn't sleep, for fear haunted his thoughts.

**TBC**

Shoots self and palms forehead! Do you know how long it has been since I've written a Lemon scene?! HUH?! Try chapter 10 of this. But as for SasuNaru lemon scene that was in One Family like chapter 4. 4!!

Anyways… I bet a few of you are confused as to why Naruto was acting so dominant instead of submissive at the beginning of the mating session.

**WELL!!** In demonic mating culture in order to show your submissive that you are willing to listen to them the dominants give their submissive the chance to boss them around. If you remember chapter 10 when Arashi was so dominant towards Kyuubi, this also applies. Dominants are very shy actually… Submissive's are the ones who are the boss!! WOOT! Go UKES!!

Anyways. Please review, I know it sucked so please **NO FLAMES on the lemon scene**. You can flame on any other part, cause I already know that this chapter sucked. Oh well. Onto the next one.

**Chapter Preview:** The third part where Sasuke and Naruto runaway back to the Hunter Society, to recuperate, hide out and get a courtship? Wait what's this?! A wedding!! AHHH!! Runs away to prepare


	16. Part III Vampireesque Weddingnight

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really love them!

OH! And thank you YaoiFreak25 for my 200th review. You can have the choice of a story written by me or a picture drawn by me.

Next Kiriban is 250, cause a girl can dream.

I really hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_**Chapter 16  
**__Vampireesque Wedding Night  
Poet and the Pendulum part 3_

Naruto awoke a few hours later to feel Sasuke tapping on his shoulder, "Naruto, wake up." Naruto turned to the other to see his eyes full of concern and impatience.

"Get up, get dressed." He whispered. Naruto yawned and looked outside. The moon was still shining, so it must've been the middle of the night. "Sasuke?"

"No time to speak, get dressed, we're leaving." Naruto hurriedly got up with a minor pain in his waist. Sasuke threw some clothes at him and he began getting dressed. Now that he was used to how demonic clothes were supposed to be worn he gladly got changed, but still he was happy they were only traveling robes. Naruto placed his wrists together and pulled them apart to change the outfit. Turning to Sasuke he whispered, "Sasuke... I-"

"There's no time for talking, we _have _to leave!" He whispered back throwing a cloak at Naruto. Naruto touched his head and felt the ears still there, _So it wasn't a dream…_ Naruto put it on and watched as Sasuke moved towards the window to see if the coast was clear. Seeing a few guards he whispered under his breath. _"Spirits who dwell in night, cast your spell of sleep on the guards."_ And instantly all of the guards fell asleep. Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto, "Come on. We need to go right now." Naruto instantly took the others hand, and they jumped out the window. Naruto instinctively grabbed onto Sasuke's waist and the other smirked. "Hold on tight Naruto."

And off they flew.

--

Sasuke landed quite away from the castle, the night was still chirping with the crimson moon above. Sasuke was drawing patterns onto the ground and tracing a symbol onto his body and Naruto's. "You know what this is, don't you?"

Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hands and together they said, "_Spirits that dwell in wind, take us to the Hunter Society."_

_--_

Arashi was pacing back and forth in front of the portal. "I knew this was a bad idea, how could you let me do this?" He yelled towards Kyuubi who was meditating in the corner. "Don't ask me, you're the one who called him to do this mission."

"But he was supposed to be home four days ago!" Kyuubi's ears bent down at the harsh tone. "Careful Arashi, all this stress might hurt—" They were cut off when two people stumbled through the portal. They were unknown considering they were cloaked. "Spies! Guards kill them!"

"Mom! Wait no! It's me Naruto!" He said taking out his hunter society patch and showing it to them. Arashi instantly was by his side, "Oh Naruto, what happened?" He said trying to take off the cloak. Naruto however kept his mother from doing so and just replied. "I was caught… But Sasuke got me out of there." He said referring to the bundle next to him.

Arashi stared at it and then towards the blue eyes. "Naruto, why don't you take off the cloak? You must be tired." He said reaching to undo the garment.

"NO!" Naruto said curling himself closer together. Arashi was confused. "What do you mean no?"

Naruto looked at his mother and Arashi saw something different, those weren't his son's eyes. "Naruto?"

"I'll undo the cloak as long as you and dad don't get mad at me or Sasuke." Arashi looked at Kyuubi who was equally concerned, and then towards Naruto. "Alright we promise."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well here it goes." Undoing the cloak he removed the hood showing off the two blond fox ears, and his eyes that held cat like irises. Removing the rest of the cloak he saw his mothers expression change from shock to disbelief and his father's from shock, to appalled, to anger. Naruto looked down. "There…"

Arashi was the first to gain his composure, "Naruto? How did this happen?!" He yelled.

"Sasuke and I… mated last night."

"YOU WHAT?!" Kyuubi yelled, Naruto's ears bent and small tears welled up in his eyes. "Haven't you learned anything boy?! That you're not supposed to mate before your coming of age?!"

"Kyuubi, stop!" Kyuubi didn't listen to Arashi's words he continued yelling at his son, "Don't you understand the dire consequences of mating so early?! First of all there could be birth defects because of CLASS BREEDING!! Second there is a chance that you two may never be mated forever! And thirdly it brings disgrace to both of the families!" Naruto clutched his stomach at the word "disgrace" and held in the tears.

"KYUUBI!! Stop it!!" Arashi yelled kicking his husband down. "Stay down and shut up!!"

"But-"

"NO! You stay where you are and you apologize to them right now or so help me I'll kill…" Kyuubi's eyes were so full of shock and worry that he calmed down instantly, he breathed deeply and whispered, "I-I'm sorry kit… I don't know what came over me...But I won't say sorry to Sasuke." He said glaring at Sasuke.

"Say you're sorry to both of them!" Arashi yelled at him pulling on one of his ears. Kyuubi winced and smacked the hand away from his head.

"Never! He's the one that did this to my son! If it weren't for the damned Uchiha breed!…"

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the damned Uchiha breed!!" Arashi yelled back, Kyuubi stopped again and turned around. "I said I was sorry to Naruto, but I won't say sorry to Sasuke."

Arashi kneeled down next to Naruto, taking his hand, and said, "Tell me everything." He said more to Sasuke than to Naruto.

Sasuke began to speak for the first time, "I was under control until we went to dinner last night. Then Naruto and I got sudden symptoms. I could smell Naruto's heat more profoundly, and I guess he could smell mine the same. It was as if he and I were in a full blown heat." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"A senses enhancer." Arashi said. "Used by some to cause an early heat, that's a really powerful aphrodisiac that was fed to both of you, wouldn't you agree Kyuubi considering you used it on me once?" Kyuubi stiffened and countered, "Only because you wanted it…"

Arashi looked at his son and his mate and then saw something black on his son's stomach where a little bit of his belly was showing.

"Naruto, can I see your stomach?" Arashi asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah, I actually wanted to talk to somebody about it. I don't know what it means."

Naruto took off his shirt and showed it to his mother, Sasuke looked at the mark and shook his head at the seal. "I can't read what it says; it's in the ancient language." Arashi looked at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, come here."

Kyuubi turned back and saw the symbol, his eyes widened. "What?" He was officially interested in what the seal was.

Ghosting his hands over his son's stomach he began reading, "_Disgraced is my virginity, death has woven my wedding dress…" _He stopped for a second reading the more bolded part that swirled around the outer circle. _"Oh great blue, breathe the morning dew…"_ Kyuubi's eyes went wide, "_For you are the cradle for the image of God."_

Arashi's and Sasuke's eyes were wide, "The part that nobody could interpret. They knew that the Oceanborn would have a disgraced virginity, and that he would be dead." Kyuubi said turning to his son who was marked with the "un-dead" mark. "But nobody could interpret the last part."

"What does it mean Kyuubi?" Arashi asked.

"It means that the child Naruto is holding in his stomach is a God."

Naruto's eyes were wide, "W-What?"

Kyuubi glared a bit, "This is why I warned against class breeding. Vampires are the lowest race, while you're of the highest. Of course your children would be Gods. Oh great blue, the Oceanborn, breathe the morning dew, the scent of heat. For YOU are the cradle for the image of God."

Kyuubi looked at the seal, "It's no wonder there is a seal on there. These children will have a power beyond all imagination. No wonder Orochimaru sent you into an early heat, he could've easily claimed the children for himself and then he would be unstoppable. With me in my current state I couldn't even go near those children…" Looking at Naruto again he said, "The seal will protect you from the strength of their power. It's there for a reason, a damn good one too."

Arashi looked towards Kyuubi, "But Kyuubi, they'll need to be eternal mates to have the children as their own. Or it'll be as you said; Orochimaru or even anyone could claim Naruto and the children as theirs."

Kyuubi sighed, "Exactly, which is why we should get to preparing one right away. The Fates will obviously let them mate because of that prophesy." He said with a hint of joy in his voice. "We shall have it a week from today. That will give us enough time to prepare."

"Why a week? We could do it in a couple of hours." Arashi said. Kyuubi turned towards him, "Yes I know, but this is our OLDEST son's mating ceremony!" He spoke giddily as he ran off to tell everyone.

Arashi laughed a bit, "I guess that means he accepts you two. Sasuke why don't you rest up, there's a room down the hall for you. Naruto can join you in a little bit."

"Thank you Arashi-sama." He said and disappeared, knowing well that the mother and son would want to chat with each other.

Once Sasuke was gone Arashi smiled, "I'm happy you're home alive and safe."

"Yes mom, I know… Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, about when I left, there was something going on. Can you please tell me what it is?" Arashi was shocked and didn't say anything; it was as if he was pondering something deep within his head. Kyuubi walked back in and was a little startled to see Naruto still there. Naruto smiled, "Good, now you and dad can tell me."

"Tell him what?" Kyuubi asked. Arashi sighed, "I guess I couldn't keep it from you forever, I already told Sai after all." Naruto was a little miffed that his little brother got to know earlier then he did. But I guess news that your mother was dying wasn't something to be told.

"Are you dying mom?"

"In a sense…" he said monotonously.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto asked worriedly at the tone in his mother's voice.

"I'm dying spiritually…" Naruto knew that wasn't the big news. And then Arashi explained.

"I'm pregnant again."

Naruto's eyes beamed up. "MOM! You were keeping a sibling from me?! That's not fair and you would even tell Sai before me?!"

Arashi grimaced, "It's nothing to be proud of. The child isn't even my husband's!" Naruto's eyes were wide; he never took his mother for an adulterer. "I don't want the child! I've been trying more than anything to get rid of it! But when your father figured out he insisted that I keep it!" Arashi yelled running out of the room leaving Kyuubi and Naruto by themselves. Naruto looked towards his father whose face was so heartbroken.

"Dad? What do you mean that you still want the child? And how did you find out about it?" Kyuubi laughed miserably with bloody tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped them away and began to speak, "Well you see, I was I little curious as to why your mother wanted sex all the time. He only acted like that if he was pregnant. Second he was in the medical wing one time and I happened to stumble in on him. And I saw the results that he was pregnant. I was happy at first that I had gotten him pregnant again, but then I saw him glaring at it. Telling the doctor to kill the child. I was so appalled that I ran to him and begged him to spare it, then he told me the child was another demons and that he didn't want it." Kyuubi smiled a little.

"So why didn't you agree with him? Didn't it annoy you that he would have sex with another?" Kyuubi looked away.

"He didn't have sex with another… He was raped." Naruto's eyes were wide. "About four months ago, before I came home, your mother was on a mission and got gang raped. It was so tormenting for him. All the demons died, but one managed to get a child inside of him. And by some miracle the child was spared. The fates must've had something planned for it. But Arashi doesn't want it…"

"Why?"

Kyuubi looked outside at the stars breathing in deeply he began, "Sai is not my child you know…" Naruto's eyes widened. "He's not?"

"You mean you didn't know, jeez you really are ill informed? Well anyways, in demonic culture if my mate were to bear more than three children who are not mine then we would lose our bond. It's like telling the fates that Arashi's not interested in me anymore. And then I'll die…"

Naruto now understood the heartbreak and torment his mother must've been feeling, but one question still needed to be answered. "So why did you insist on keeping the child?"

Kyuubi smiled and held up two fingers, "Two reasons."

"Okay?"

He looked out the window, it seemed to be a hobby of his considering he was a nature lover of sorts, and stared at the moon, "One, because I don't want any children killed, no more… I've seen enough of that in my life time, whether by my own hands or by another's. I thought I lost you for the last four days. I was so worried and sick that I couldn't think… The second reason is the child didn't do anything wrong."

"But mom still doesn't want the child?" Kyuubi glared a bit at the floor.

"Let me tell you a story Naruto. Over eighteen years ago I was sent on a mission to kill your mother…" Naruto cut him off, "But you fell in love with him instead. I've heard this before."

"No! You've only heard a minor detail… I did fall in love. But in the beginning I was told to kill your mother and _you_. I was to hunt Arashi down and get him pregnant, and then when you were born I was to kill both of you."

Naruto was stunned at the next part, "I wanted to kill you actually, you stole my loves life from him and I wanted more than anything to kill the person who took my love away. But then I saw you… I saw your eyes, your hair, _you._" Shaking his head and breathing deeply, "I couldn't kill you Naruto… I then realized that it isn't the child's fault… Children are innocent creatures who don't know what they are or what to do. It was then I realized that a child's life needed to be filled with love, life, and forgiveness. I love my wife… I love the children he's given me; I love the child he carries right now. I just want him to see that…" Kyuubi got up and walked out of the room before saying, "Go to bed kit… You'll need all the rest you can get for the next week."

--

Naruto entered the bedroom to see Sasuke already asleep in the bed. He must've been tired with what had happened though out the week in the demon world. Naruto crept along silently and lay down next to Sasuke. Breathing in his dark musky scent he rested his head on his mate's chest. Arms tightly wove around his body and he could hear Sasuke faintly whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

Naruto stared into his eyes, "There's nothing to be sorry about Sasuke. I love you and I'm okay with what we did. I should be the one sorry for forcing you into that."

"You were just doing what all submissive's are supposed to do… I was the one who caused your heat to grow. If I could've gotten you out of there sooner than--" Sasuke cut himself off, he just couldn't continue. Naruto smiled a bit and tried to lighten the mood. "So Sasuke, how does it feel to be a criminal?"

"What?" Sasuke was confused.

"Well you brought me to the castle, and then helped be escape. So wouldn't that make you a criminal? Orochimaru would surely want a price on you since you're going to help me kill him right Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah dobe, I guess so…" Looking down at Naruto's stomach he smiled a bit, "Are you excited?"

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's and he instantly blushed, "Yeah, well I… uh… Guess I'm a little scared but excited is a good word for it too!" Sasuke moved Naruto onto his back and then moved his body downward. Sasuke rubbed his face against Naruto's stomach and laid it there. Smiling he said, "It's warm… and they'll be beautiful…" Naruto blushed as his wish from the year before finally came true. He wanted Sasuke to rub his face against his stomach; he wanted Sasuke to say that the babies would be cute.

Naruto chuckled a bit and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair, "Well they'll probably look more like you then anyone else."

Sasuke moved back up and stared into Naruto's eyes, "I don't know… They may inherit your fathers hair, and your eyes… Or maybe even look like my parents, which is a scary thought…" Naruto laughed.

"I wish I could've met them, your parents that is."

"I think you would've gotten along with my mother the most. My father on the other hand… not so much." Naruto laughed again and began to drift off to sleep. This next week was going to be hell.

--

Kyuubi walked into his bedroom where Arashi was sitting in the window sill. Looking out into the forest and out to the crystal stars, in the midnight sky. Kyuubi walked towards him and sat down, just waiting patiently for Arashi to respond to him.

It took about ten minutes or so before Arashi moved away from the windowsill and into Kyuubi's lap. Cuddling himself closer to the fox he all but broke down in his arms. "I-I'm so scared Kyuubi… Scared that I'll lose you… That's why I don't want the child…"

Kyuubi nodded listening to his wife's complaints. Arashi then spoke of the night he was raped, "I was scared, I kept calling for you and you kept asking where I was… My mind was in a blur… I couldn't think, the only thing I kept thinking was 'Help me…'" Kyuubi remembered those thought all too well, his wife getting hurt, his wife's screams…

Kyuubi's grip tightened once again and he rubbed his face against Arashi's. "I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I will never leave your side like that again…And I most certainly won't allow you to go on missions alone again." Arashi looked into his eyes and then said.

"Why do you want it Kyuubi? It's not even yours…" Kyuubi knew he should've been furious that another demons baby was in his mate's stomach, but he just couldn't feel that way. "Because it deserves to live Arashi. Give it the chance…"

Arashi looked away and after a few minutes he then smiled and said, "I will…"

Kyuubi was a little startled, "What made you change your mind all of the sudden?"

Arashi looked at him and smiled, "The Fates spoke to me… They said "Keep this child and a reward shall come from it. We will unmark it from the other demon that violated your body and let it become your husband's if you just spare him his life.""

Kyuubi's eyes all but lit up and he hugged Arashi closer to him, "I can feel it changing to your baby…"

Kyuubi nuzzled his wife's neck before he passed out with a fever of 109. Kyuubi instantly understood, "Heat Waves… I've gotcha…"

They fell asleep that night both content with everything.

--

The next couple of days were all hustle and bustle around the shrine. Everyone was trying to rehearse and get things perfect. Kyuubi and Arashi were in the Grand Hall and yelling at what should go where. Naruto walked into the room and Arashi looked at him, "Oh good, there you are Naruto. We need to get you fitted for your mating robes. Sasuke is getting fitted right now, so hurry and go into that room. Zetsu! That is not for eating!"

Naruto shook his head and went towards the room that he was instructed to go to. There were tailors in there that instantly began to fuss over him with measurements. "We'll definitely want to get red and orange into his robes, but the white is a must. His father specifically said white with gold designs, red and orange under-layers."

"Just how many layers does he expect me to wear in the middle of June?!" The demons all laughed a bit, "The robes will be light enough that you won't overheat. If it were the middle of winter we'd be giving you heavier ones."

Naruto sighed as his measurements were finished. "Finally…" He muttered.

Seeing a door open he walked outside for a moment before seeing Sai walking around the Koi pond with Itachi right behind him making sure he didn't fall in. Sai kept looking into the water and chatting with Itachi before the ex-vampire hugged him close to his chest and began walking beside him again. He was enjoying the silence of it all until he heard a crash inside. Running back in he saw his mother fall to the 

ground with Kyuubi right next to him trying to coax him to wake up. It had been like this for a few days and the heat waves just seemed to become more and more frequent with time. His father was also worried but said to let it pass. As long as he was still well then Arashi would be as well.

--

It was only until night time that he and Sasuke would be able to see each other. But this night was different. It was the night before their wedding and they were supposed to sleep in different rooms so the bride could have the night to think things over. Naruto wished they didn't have to do that, it felt so wrong not having Sasuke sleeping next to his body.

He didn't know what to do. It was just amazing how one night could make you rethink everything that went into a week's worth of planning, let alone a life time. He began to wonder what his life had in store for him, what it would be like being Sasuke's mate. What it would be like having not only Sasuke to himself but their children, what they would look like, what his new sibling would look like, what everything would be like.

Then the scary thoughts hit him, what would he do if Orochimaru caught Sasuke? What would they do to him? Would they kill him? Would they keep Naruto alive until the baby was born and then kill him? Would he be strong enough to defeat Orochimaru? What if the baby was born dead?!

Naruto sat up in an instant a cold sweat running down his back. _I… I can't do this…_

In an instant he ran out of his room only to trip over someone. Looking down towards his feet he saw his father in front of his door. He was rubbing his head from the fall and looking a little ticked. "D-Dad?"

"I didn't expect you to get cold feet, but I waited out here just in case. Itachi is sitting in front of Sasuke's door right now to make sure he doesn't do the same thing you were about to do." Naruto looked away with a sort of pain on his face.

Kyuubi sighed, "Tell me kit, why did you run?"

Naruto tried to come up with an excuse and he blurted out the first thing that came to his head, "I felt sick and needed to throw up!"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "There's a bathroom connected to your room…" Naruto knew he wasn't going to get out of this and decided to stand up. His father helped him up and began walking down the hall. "Walk with me kit… It's rather lonely tonight…"

Naruto nodded and walked beside his father, the summer breeze felt good against his chilled skin. Kyuubi stared at him, "Are you frightened Kit?"

Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi thought for a moment, "About the children or Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded.

The fox sighed, "You know that doesn't give me a straight answer."

Naruto looked to his right for a little bit. "I… I just don't know how it will work…"

Kyuubi laughed for a second before moving on towards the Koi pond that he'd watched Sai and Itachi walk around earlier that day.

"I saw you watching them you know…" Kyuubi said getting onto the stone in the middle of the pond. Kneeling down he moved his finger around in the pool, a few of his tails grazing the surface causing a little steam to form. Smiling as one of the fish got up the courage to nip at his finger he said, "That fish is blessed…"

Naruto was confused, "It's a fish…"

Kyuubi shook his finger, "A brave fish… It got up the courage to touch my finger when all the others said it was dangerous and that he might've gotten killed. That fish will live longer because of his bravery. He ate a little bit of my chakra."

Naruto sat down on the steps to the shrine as his father slowly got up. He looked so beautiful, bathed in moonlight and standing on that rock, surrounded by the steam and the water. He looked like an assassin in the night, or a wandering spirit.

Naruto smiled, "So he's a brave fish? What's that got to do with anything?"

Kyuubi jumped off the rock and walked towards his son, and then looked up smiling lovingly at the night sky, "Look at the moon kit… Can you hear it?"

Naruto listened and shook his head, "No…"

Kyuubi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "It says to me, thank you for looking at me."

Naruto was confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kyuubi sighed angrily, "I'm trying to teach you something Naruto…"

Naruto was a little frightened, his father only called him by name if he was in trouble or something was going on. Kyuubi continued, "The fish, I was teaching you bravery. Bravery comes from those willing to go against what others are saying, they want to try new and different things. Bravery is knowing that you can conquer it… Knowing that the wedding won't be the end, that it'll just be a new beginning, a way to show that you will stay by your mate and protect him like he will protect you."

Naruto finally understood, "And the moon! That was saying that I should be thankful that Sasuke is my mate?"

"No, it's just saying how nice the moon looks." Kyuubi joked around. Naruto grinned. "You're right dad… I shouldn't be worried about what's on my mind, as long as Sasuke and I work together and protect each other than nothing can harm us…" Kyuubi hugged his son and gave him a peck on the head.

"That's right kit… Now go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big day… And your mother wants it perfect."

"What happens if it's not perfect?"

"Let's just say that the cake won't be coming anytime soon…" Kyuubi said and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Naruto, full of confidence for tomorrow sped down to his room. Awaiting the next day to come with happiness in his eyes that nobody could possibly comprehend.

--

The day was going along right on schedule. Naruto waited outside the doors to the grand hall with his father by his side, he was dressed in the mating robes and Kyuubi ran though what would go on after the ceremony.

"First off you guys will have your reception, and then it will be to your honeymoon."

"What goes on in the honeymoon?"

"Sasuke tries to catch you of course… But with the child inside of you we're not going to make you go through with that… Instead you'll just go wherever the spirits incline you both to go. We'll separate you and you will meet up at the point that the spirits led you to through your bond." Naruto nodded and walked down the aisle as the doors opened. Sasuke was standing at the altar, his mother was waiting there and his father was walking him down. As they reached the altar Sasuke looked at Kyuubi who nodded in approval at taking Naruto's hand into his own. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and they both felt the overwhelming love that each had for each other.

They both kneeled down as Kyuubi and Arashi stood behind the altar with the ribbons and rings.

"Everyone, we gather here for the ancient and holy ritual of binding two souls together for eternity, if anyone has any objections, I'll kick your ass." Arashi yelled out, Kyuubi coughed a bit and said. "Wrong line…"

"Oh right… Speak now and I'll kill you!" Kyuubi slapped his hand to his face and said, "Close enough…"

Kyuubi looked towards Naruto and Sasuke, "If each of you will exchange the rings and make your promises to one another then we will head onto the sealing."

Sasuke took his ring and placed it on Naruto's finger, looking him I the eyes he spoke from the pure depths of his heart, "Naruto, so long as you live and even in death, I will always love you. I promise to always be there for you and to always protect you, and even after death I will promise to be by your side." A flash showed up on Naruto's ring and Naruto shakily took Sasuke's ring and placed it on his finger.

"S—Sasuke… I love you… I don't know what more I can say, I'll always love you no matter what. I'll protect you and comfort you; I'll give you anything your heart desires. I'll be your feeder till the end of 

time, and I will be with you till the end of time. Because death will not let us part, it will only delay us a little." A flash showed up on Sasuke's ring and the vows were complete.

"And now for the sealing. Arashi you go first…" Arashi took a yellow ribbon and tied it around their hands, "The white ribbon represents the souls that you hold, giving them up freely one to another, that you may forever be tied together, that no one may take you off your course." Kyuubi took a red ribbon and tied it around their hands, "The red ribbon represents the pains and trials you will go through, that if one feels pain the other shall as well to share everything together."

Arashi placed a yellow ribbon around their hands and smiled, "The Yellow represents your family, that you may love everyone and uphold everyone in there."

And finally they took a blue ribbon and a black ribbon, "The Blue ribbon represents the Oceanborn, the child born from the sea of anguish and bondage. A child whose whole life revolves around a purpose of defeating a dark king, a child who is a leader and who will make a fine king someday. Sasuke, if you accept the Oceanborn as your wife then you accept servitude to him, if you accept him as your wife then you accept his calling, if you accept him as your wife you accept him." Arashi said and Sasuke nodded.

Kyuubi then spoke, "And now for the Black ribbon, it represents the Red Eyed Lord. A child whose life was born from blood and raised in hatred, a fire that had been blossoming and destroying because it was all it knew, until it met the water of the Ocean. He found happiness and soon found a meaning as he befriended the ocean, loved the ocean, and became one with the ocean. Both to rule as kings, both to show peace is possible. Naruto, if you accept The Red Eyed Lord as your husband then you accept servitude to him, you accept to honor him, you accept his calling in life, and if you accept him as your husband then you accept him." Naruto nodded to his father's words understanding both his and Sasuke's purpose.

Arashi turned to the statues of the Fates and said, _"Oh Fates as the Fourth Leader of the Hunter Society I ask you to bind the human souls of the Oceanborn and Red Eyed Lord for time and all eternity." _Half of the ribbons went into both of the rings and Sasuke and Naruto were confused.

Kyuubi smiled at them and then turned to the statues, _"Oh Fates from the world beyond, as First King of the Demonic Realm, I ask you to bind the demonic souls of the Oceanborn and Red Eyed Lord, for time and all eternity."_

Feeling a tug at eachothers souls they watched as half of their souls, along with the other half of the ribbons went into the rings on the others fingers. The ceremony was complete.

Turning to his parents Naruto had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

Arashi smiled as well and Kyuubi then said, "Remember to _never_ take those rings off. I would rather not do a reuniting ceremony on my own son, or his mate. They take forever… Damn I need some sake…" Arashi smiled and said to both of them, "Congratulations and good luck…"

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the reception hall hand in hand, Sasuke showing off his prize and Naruto his… Every time they looked in eachothers eyes they saw the love the other had for them. And as Naruto looked in his parent's eyes this time he saw the love they had for each other with a stronger and more knowing idea of what they were thinking. Of how much they loved each other.

Of how much they accepted one another.

**TBC**

Wowzers… That has to be the shortest time I've ever updated from! YAYNESS!!

Wow that was Cheesy… Oh well. I liked it anyways.

BTW!! Who wants me to get going into the end of the story? I can do that… Or do you want me to write some more stuff. Cause I can do that too… Have any ideas?

Please Review then! Remember 250th reviewer gets kiriban prize of a picture or story written by me!

Bye, bye for now!

Thanks again YaoiFreak25!!


	17. October

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys!! I really love them and appreciate them as well! So just for you here's another chapter! (Not that I wouldn't update anyways)

The song for this chapter's title is _October_ by Evanescence.

_**Chapter 17  
**__October_

"_My only hope, my only peace, my only joy, my only strength.  
My only power, my only life, my only love"_

Sasuke stared at Naruto again, to believe that this beautiful fox was now his forever. Running his hands through the hair again he stared in amazement and wonder at how he came to get the gorgeous being. Nothing was wrong with his life right now, he had a beautiful mate, a child growing inside of the fox and his soul was tied to him forever.

Brushing his fingers through the hair once more he kissed Naruto on the forehead. It was so unlike him to cuddle, kiss and do all this stuff to others. But being around Naruto made it all seem different, like he was finally able to show his true self without fear of others watching.

Those blue eyes opened to face his black ones, a yawn escaped the luscious mouth. It all seemed like a dream that they were mated together; it seemed like a dream that they were finally together after so many years of being separated. It didn't seem real to him, it was all a beautiful dream, but if it was a dream he'd rather stay in it then face a harsh and cold reality.

Feeling his mate tug on his clothes and bring him down for a kiss he knew that it wasn't a dream, for no dream could compare to the reality of the kisses that his mate gave him.

"Mmmn, good morning Sasuke." Naruto spoke lovingly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the fox's lithe form. "Same with you Naruto, good morning let's get you fed." He said kissing the other on the forehead letting his hands linger over Naruto's stomach for a second longer.

Walking down to the dining hall hand in hand was something that Naruto had been waiting to do forever. Looking at Sasuke he blushed and then smiled, he was so beautiful. His bangs would fall in front of his eyes and the other would brush them away.

As they walked into the dining hall they saw Kyuubi and Arashi already on the other side just cuddling together. Arashi was leaning next to Kyuubi and they seemed to be sleeping if it weren't for the talking. "Well what should we name the baby Kyuubi?"

"I don't know… We should wait on that and in due time we'll find out."

"Your hair is so long Kyuubi-kun… Doesn't it get hot?" Kyuubi turned his head and looked Arashi and smiled. "You're asking this to a fire demon?" Arashi grinned and tackled the fox to the ground straddling him before planting a soft but passionate kiss on his lips.

Naruto smiled at them and decided to cough to get their attention. Kyuubi looked over and smiled a bit. "Hey kit, how're you feeling today?" Naruto smiled a little sheepishly, "A little sick but I think that will go away soon."

Arashi nodded, "Tell me about it, have you been getting heat waves yet?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, not yet. But by the feel of things it won't be too long before they come." Kyuubi immediately rushed to his son's side and checked his temperature. "You can never be too careful when it comes to fire foxes. They're very rare and fragile creatures…"

Arashi laughed and hugged his husband again, "Awwn, you're making our baby jealous Kyuubi-kun. He thinks you don't love him anymore. He says you should show mommy some love so he doesn't feel bad anymore…" Kyuubi stared at him curiously and then darkly.

"I won't give in to your selfish demands Arashi. The baby isn't asking me to do that, it's you. Curse the special cravings!!" Laughing a bit as he hugged Arashi close to him, kissing him on the head once more as the other's face became pouty.

Arashi snapped his fingers, "So close…"

Naruto laughed and smiled, "So, was there something you two wanted to talk to Sasuke and I about?"

Arashi nodded and moved away from Kyuubi. "We're sending both of you off on your honeymoon today. You will have all day to find one another to test out your bonds, and to learn some things about them too." Naruto stared a little worriedly at Sasuke but the other just smiled, reassuring Naruto that they could do it.

Kyuubi nodded, "You may not use magic to find one another, but you may use mind communication, and what we like to call bond strings. But be warned, mind communication comes directly from your spirit. Use that ONLY in emergencies. Like your mother did to me when…" Kyuubi stopped looking at Arashi and shook his head, "Never mind. But the same goes with bond strings. Bond strings however come from your chakra and your magic core, they are much easier to use in case you need to find each other in an emergency since they take a lot of energy. If at any time you need help from Arashi or myself I will be there to help you kit, and Arashi will be there to help you Sasuke."

Naruto was a bit confused, "Why are you helping me dad? Why not Sasuke, do you still have a grudge against him?"

Kyuubi laughed, "Two things, yes I do have a grudge and second, you need to understand things from your opposites point of view. I, being a dominant, could help you find Sasuke easier. And Arashi, being a submissive, could help Sasuke find you."

Arashi then smirked, "But be warned, most of our advice will probably lead you further away from each other if it is misinterpreted. A bond will strengthen through trials. Find the secret of your bond and never let it go." Kyuubi stood up and Arashi did as well.

Placing their hands together they began to chant. "_Spirits that dwell in the wind separate these two so that they may test their bonds."_ The spirits complied and Naruto was torn from Sasuke. Their bond was fragile and Naruto was afraid that it would break.

Naruto was with his father in some unknown part of the dark forest, seeing as the sun had just risen. Kyuubi smiled at his kit and helped him to his feet, "Good luck Kit. Call if you need anything…" And with that Kyuubi sprinted off to search for his own mate.

Arashi however was in a completely different part of the forest with Sasuke, Sasuke was up and ready to find his mate he was already sniffing the air for Naruto's scent and Arashi just had to laugh. "I'm sorry, but if you need any advice just call for me. I'll be there in a flash. And if you'll excuse me I'm off to find Kyuubi." Arashi, in an instant, was then running off in an opposite direction.

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He could hear sounds everywhere, ones of the forest and ones of the spirits. He blocked those out and concentrated on listening and smelling Naruto. In about a minute he found the scent that he wanted and began running to find him.

Naruto stood still and concentrated. His father didn't need to concentrate at all, Naruto was envious of that. But it only meant that their bond was so strong, the one between his parents, that they didn't need to concentrate for what seemed like hours to find each other. Naruto tried so many times to listen for Sasuke and to find his scent but the forest scents and sounds were blocking out his concentration. Naruto was a little pissed.

--

Kyuubi ran into Arashi in a matter of moments tackling his mate to the ground and kissing him madly. "I hate being separated from you…" he said nuzzling Arashi's neck and licking his face. Arashi laughed and forced his husband off of his body, "We've only been separated for two minutes…."

Kyuubi nodded but licked Arashi once more, "But you know how scared and how worried I was about you?" Arashi laughed once again and got up, dusting himself off.

"Well, I missed you too, I hate it when we're separated, and it feels like someone's tugging on our bond." Stopping for a minute Arashi looked his husband in the eyes, "Did you miss me when you were gone for a year?"

Kyuubi laughed a bit and hugged his wife close. "That's a stupid question. Of course I missed you. I missed you every day. I even wanted to come back to you after so long. That's why as soon as you were raped I came home to see how you were. I wasn't sure how well you were doing. I only wished I could've found you sooner…" Arashi cut him off.

"YOU found me? You brought me home?" Kyuubi nodded. "I killed the last of the demons… You were in so much pain that it was hurting me. I killed the demons and took you home. I couldn't stay because I had to get back to Sai but yes… I'll always come to save you..." Taking Arashi's left hand he kissed the ring causing it to light up a bit, "Just as you'll always come to save me…" Arashi smiled and brought Kyuubi up for a kiss before the demon pulled away holding his ear.

"Damn… That Kit of ours can yell loudly…" Smiling he kissed Arashi telling him he'd be right back before he disappeared leaving Arashi on his own.

Hearing something cracking behind him he took out a weapon turning to the sound. Getting ready to fight he got into position in case something tried to jump him.

A large grey wolf with a jagged scar running down his left eye, a lot of other ones surrounded Arashi and the hunter just smiled. "Hello Kakashi, are you and your cubs out hunting?" The wolf turned into a male of his mid-twenties and he nodded.

"Yes Arashi-sensei. We were just searching for some medicine actually. Iruka has fallen ill recently and we need to find the right herbs to help him get better. That and we need to find something to feed the new cubs while he's ill." Kakashi looked tired and a little depressed but shook it off so he wouldn't worry his teacher.

Arashi nodded in full understanding, "Well if his illness doesn't go away then be sure to bring him to the Hunter Society and we'll take care of him and make sure your pack is safe and taken care of as well." Kakashi nodded and nodded towards his cubs. "Alright kids let's get back… Thank you Arashi-sensei."

Arashi nodded as arms were wrapped around him and Kyuubi returned. Kakashi bowed once more and headed back to his home leaving Kyuubi and Arashi alone again.

"So how's Naruto doing?" Arashi asked absentmindedly. Kyuubi sighed and rubbed behind his ears. "He's cranky because he can't find Sasuke… I told him that a dominant can sniff out his submissive because he can recognize his own scent as well as that of his mate. A submissive cannot however smell their mate because their scents are constantly changing." Arashi nodded and looked towards the sky. "Anything else?"

Kyuubi nodded, "Just one more thing but you probably know what that is. It's the one that took us forever to figure out…" Arashi smiled and told Kyuubi about his little protégé.

"Sasuke doesn't seem to have any problem in finding Naruto. He was already off about a minute after I left." Arashi sighed and looked towards his husband. "I hope we bonded Naruto correctly…"

Kyuubi smirked, "We did, don't worry about it. Naruto's just not used to it… He is after all a half-breed." Arashi smacked him and smirked again.

--

Naruto sat down on a rock in the middle of the river trying to think of where Sasuke could be. Sasuke would surely be trying to find him right now, but since he was only half-demon he couldn't get in contact with all the spiritual mumbo-jumbo. He didn't know what else he could do.

Thinking really hard he thought over and over in his mind, _I need to find Sasuke… _And as soon as he knew it he saw something. It was a line. It wasn't a rope or anything just a compass like object that pointed him in the direction of his mate.

Naruto got up and jumped to the other side of the river and began running. If this compass was right then that would mean that Sasuke was in that direction.

Sasuke however was a little lost. It was as if Naruto had vanished off the face of the earth.

"Arashi-sensei?!" Arashi appeared in an instant and smiled happily. "What can I do for you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed angrily, "It's Naruto. It's as if he just vanished off the face of the earth!" Arashi thought on this for a moment and then smiled. "He's just searching for you, that's all. You see Sasuke, when you are trying to find each other you need to coordinate how much power is put into everything. You and Naruto now share a magical core. If you use too much then that leaves Naruto with nothing to work with. And if you keep too much then that leaves everything for Naruto to work with and leaves you with nothing. You need to make sure that you both balance how much you use. Kyuubi and I set a limit. I can only look for him for ten seconds while he can look for me in less than five. It saves our energy and our bond. I think you should try and contact Naruto now before he uses it all." Arashi vanished again and Sasuke instantly contacted Naruto.

"_Naruto?" _He waited for a few seconds before a loud voice filled his head.

"_Sasuke!_"

"_Naruto just how much energy are you using?" _He asked with concern.

"_I'm not really sure… It's so scary though. I couldn't find you before I couldn't access anything."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But here. Let go of the energy for a second and let us regenerate. Then you can look for me for a little bit and then I'll look for you at the same time. We'll limit our energy to ten seconds for you and three seconds for me. Okay?" _He didn't hear anything for a while before a small sound appeared.

"… _Alright…"_

"_I love you Naruto." _He said with all his heart to assure the other that he wasn't mad or scared and that they would get through this together.

"_I love you too…" _His heart swelled through those words as he let go and instantly felt woozy. Sitting down for a bit he let himself recuperate for a little bit. He now knew what Arashi meant with it coming from your soul. He felt his bond become weaker for a second before it boosted back up. He also knew what Arashi meant with spending too much energy. He worried for Naruto, he knew that he had enough energy to keep him going but he wasn't sure how the other was holding up. He thought Naruto, just of his mate.

Getting up after he felt the bonds tug again and he instantly realized something.

--

Naruto concentrated as hard as he could to find Sasuke and found the compass again. He was a little tired from all the energy expending but the tug at his bond again made him realize that Sasuke was looking for him. And so now he was searching for ten seconds counting them before shutting off his power. He didn't feel the tug anymore. But he did feel his bond become stronger. He knew he must be getting very close to Sasuke.

He remembered what his father spoke to him about.

(Flashback)

"Now Naruto do you remember how you felt after you and Sasuke were bonded, try and remember that feeling." Naruto nodded to his father's words and smiled happily at the warm fuzzy feeling he got.

"Now how do you feel right now?" That thought came to him in an instant.

"Horrible, scared, lonely… Afraid…" Kyuubi nodded, "That's what happens when you are separated. Remember your mother when we were separated for a year?"

Naruto nodded, "He was very depressed and scared all the time…"

Kyuubi nodded, "Well so was I. You see the farther you are from your mate the lonelier and more scared you'll get. But as you get closer, then you'll feel that feeling that you had at your mating ceremony. That beautiful, warm, comforting feeling. Remember that always."

(End Flashback)

And in an instant Naruto realized something. It wasn't just energy shared between them it was everything! Their love! That's why when Sasuke said he loved him his heart raced with joy and he could feel his bond strengthen.

Naruto smiled and thought of all the love he had for Sasuke: The moment he knew he loved Sasuke, the pre-existence, when he became blood bound to him, the child that he carried, and now that he was his mate. Naruto thought of all these things and the power that overwhelmed him seemed to just carry him.

It lead him straight, around some trees, down a hill and to another river until he saw something moving in the trees on the other side. He saw the spiky black hair and those onyx black eyes that he loved so much and Sasuke saw him as well. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" They ran in to the water and embraced each other, Naruto tackling Sasuke to the ground getting them both soaking wet. They laughed and kissed each other over and over again telling the other how much they missed him. Sasuke kissed him passionately and rubbed his hand subconsciously over 

Naruto's abdomen that was still flat. He kissed his fox like ears and he kissed the base of his neck where his teeth marks were.

"I love you Naruto…"

"Love is what brought us together Sasuke… I finally learned that there are a few things that will always bring us back to each other. One is the compass like thing that with our shared energy we can find each other or know in what general direction the other is in. Another way is by talking to each other through our minds but that one wears me out. I now know what mom means by use it only in emergencies. But truly, I thought of all the love I had for you and it just seemed to carry me there. I understand why dad doesn't need to communicate with mom, or need to concentrate. I can see that he just knows where he is because he loves him so much. And I love you Sasuke. I'll always know where you are now…"

Sasuke nodded and lay down against a rock in the water pulling Naruto close to him so they could rest in the cool substance. Sasuke making sure that Naruto's fire like tails didn't touch the water that often. "I know what you mean by love pointing the direction… When you said you loved me I felt an overwhelming power, and I thought of all the reasons I loved you and it just lead me there… Like you said. And I will always find you if you're lost. Because I know you'll find me too. I love you…"

"I love you…" Naruto replied rubbing his face against Sasuke's chest, happy to be in his mates arms once more.

Naruto then sneezed breaking the fluffy, lovey dove moment.

Sasuke saw the tails and picked Naruto up out of the water. "Okay… Time to get you dried off before any more of your tails die out." Naruto began panicking and Sasuke laughed. "It's okay, one of your tails went dim so I need to build a fire. Is that okay?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke began stripping in front of him. Naruto's jaw fell open in lust and he licked his lips, most likely approving what he saw. "Sasuke.." He whispered lustfully. Sasuke turned to him with a smile as he began to undress Naruto as well. "Sasuke?" He asked as his mate was being so careful with him and he had such a loving look in his eyes.

"Naruto we can't have you in soaking wet clothes… We need to get you nice and dry. And we need to warm you up too…" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck his fangs grazing across the skin ever so slightly, that it sent chills up Naruto's spine, as he finished taking off the clothes.

He pulled away just as Naruto was getting into it so he could bend down and kiss the seal on his mates stomach, before pulling away again leaving his mate in a stupor of lust.

"Sasuke? Why did you stop?" Sasuke smirked. "Because you're pregnant…" He teased.

Naruto crawled over to him and began to whine a bit, "But Sasuke you haven't touched me in over a week!" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto in comfort still joking around with him. "Oh but baby, we can't have sex until after the baby is born. It's just wrong to do that…" Naruto whined again and rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's lower body, kissing the cock that was right next to him. He was about to lick it and start sucking on it before Sasuke pulled him away.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Naruto, are you getting special cravings? Do you want me that badly?" Naruto nodded without thinking and tried to take Sasuke into his mouth again before the other moved away. "Really now Naruto, you know we can't do that. We might hurt the baby."

Naruto pouted a bit as he noticed the clothes were all dry and Sasuke began dressing himself again. Naruto wouldn't have it!

Naruto pounced and straddled Sasuke so that he couldn't move. Naruto smirked at his dominant and said, "Sasuke… I want you so badly…" He said moving his hole over Sasuke's dick making the other groan at the contact. "Put it in me Sasuke… I want you to fuck me.." Sasuke closed his eyes and put his hands on Naruto's hips. Naruto smirked as the other did what he was told, but the smirk faded as Sasuke flipped Naruto over and began to dress the fox demon back up in his clothes.

"Damnit… So close…" Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed and kissed his mate. "I'm sorry Naruto. But your father forbade me from having sex with you until after the baby is born. He said that we shouldn't risk anything for the baby's sake."

Naruto grouched around as Sasuke finished dressing him back up. Sasuke got up for a second and smiled as two familiar figures came around. Kyuubi looked a little messed up while Arashi looked happy and content.

"Did you two…?" Sasuke asked and Kyuubi glared a bit. "No, but we almost did…. Arashi I told you that you can't do that." Arashi smirked and smacked his husbands butt. "You know you want me…"

Sasuke laughed and bowed to Kyuubi, "I now understand your pain… and fright…" He said looking at Naruto who was still pouting. Kyuubi then laughed and walked over to Naruto. "You alright kit?"

Naruto sniffed a bit before welling up tears in his eyes, "D-dad! Sasuke r-re-refuses to mate with me anymore!!" Kyuubi laughed and held his kit in mock anguish.

"Oh my poor widdle kit, did that mean old vampire bwayk your heart by not mating wif you? He's so mean isn't he?" He said in a way a dad would talk to a baby. The "goochy-goochy-goo" voice, as Arashi liked to put it.

Arashi laughed and smiled at Sasuke, "So, was it hard?"

Sasuke nodded, "But we did learn valuable lessons." Arashi laughed. "Good, good. Let's get back home then…"

--That night

Sasuke laid in the bed in a fetus position as pain wracked its way through his body, wave after wave hit him like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was currently in the shower and Sasuke had nothing to cope with as his monster side was being released. He needed to feed…

Naruto came back from the shower rubbing his hair dry when he found Sasuke in that position, "Sasuke?" He asked with concern. Sasuke turned his head, his blood red Sharingan eyes piercing his very soul. Naruto finally understood.

Undoing the buttons to his pajamas he threw the shirt towards the bed and moved towards Sasuke. Sasuke was jerky that was for sure, for as he sat on the bed Sasuke moved away and hissed a bit, baring his fangs at Naruto. Naruto simply smiled and bore his neck to the vampire letting him sniff it out.

Sasuke sniffed and found his scent, noticing Naruto as his feeder. He breathed deeply and sank his fangs into the tan neck, drinking the life substance from the young neck. Naruto laid his body back on the bed and cradled Sasuke's head as if he were feeding a child. He somehow felt very turned on by this and smirked. He knew how to play this to his advantage.

Taking some of the blood as Sasuke continued to drink he drew a line down to his nipples as if telling him to bite there. And as Sasuke followed the blood trail he did bite. Naruto winced in pain but pleasure soon followed as Sasuke sucked a licked at the crimson liquid and the pert nub of skin on his chest. Naruto took blood from there and drew a long trail down to his groin where his erection stood up. He removed his pants and bid Sasuke to follow. "Now don't bite…" He said as he took blood from his neck and his chest and placed it over his cock.

Sasuke licked the cock, trying to get his food off of there, and his monster side decided that the food tasted delicious there. But the stern face his feeder was giving him kept him from biting Naruto smiled at the pleasure. And brought Sasuke up for a kiss, tasting the coppery blood that was in his loves mouth Naruto gagged for a second but forgot about it as his ministrations were far from over.

"Sasuke… Do you want more?" Sasuke nodded to him and Naruto said. "Fuck me and I'll let you feed as much as you want…"

Sasuke didn't hesitate as Naruto said this he flipped Naruto onto his stomach and sniffed out the area of Naruto's hole to make sure his scent was still there and surely enough it was. He licked it for a second before mounting Naruto and sliding into him. Naruto gasped for a moment and smirked again. "Now be gentle Sasuke, don't hurt our baby…" Sasuke moved his head up and back to the position at Naruto's neck where he first started and bit down again to make more blood come out. Naruto felt a little dizzy, but that was the mixture of a vampire sucking blood from your veins and the pleasure of being fucked by the vampire that was sucking blood from your veins… His body was heating up intensely at all of this.

Naruto sighed blissfully as he was knocked out from the blood loss and from a heat wave.

--

Feeling the taste of blood filling his mouth and someone shaking him, he woke up to see the shaky and scared looking Sasuke staring at him. His mouth area was covered in blood and Naruto saw the slit wrist being held to his mouth. Naruto drank for a moment and then got up as he fully recovered. Naruto was confused at his surroundings and at what was happening. "Wha-What just happened?" Sasuke turned away and didn't speak, getting up he went to the bathroom to clean up. Naruto didn't know what was going on.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked but there was no answer. Sasuke came back with a bandage wrapped around his wrist and fully cleaned. He also came out with a bowl of water and two towels. Sasuke dipped one of the towels into the water and wringed it, he then turned to Naruto with no expression on his face and began to clean his neck and chest. He also cleaned his hair with such carefulness and with such concentration it was as if he was in his own little world.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke didn't respond he only looked at the mark on Naruto's neck to make sure it was okay. He then took the other towel and dried up the wet areas before returning to the bathroom, no words he spoke.

Naruto was biting his lower lip now, he was afraid that Sasuke was mad at him. "Sasuke…" he said once again as his mate entered t he room. "Please talk to me…" Sasuke motioned for Naruto to get up as he took the sheets off of the bed and placed new ones on.

"Please Sasuke, please talk to me!" Sasuke frowned a bit before looking away towards the bedspread again.

"That was stupid you know…" He finally said. Naruto moved towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thank god, you're talking to me!" Sasuke shoved him off a bit before returning to the bed. "I mean it Naruto!" He said very sternly.

Naruto was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at him with tears in his eyes as he sat down, "I could've killed you! I drank so much blood that you were on the verge of dying, we were having sex which increased your heart rate so more blood came out than usual and it also increased your body heat so it sent you into a heat wave. Naruto if it weren't for the bond I could've killed you! You don't… you don't understand…" He said lying down on the bed covering his eyes with his arm that had the bandage on it. "You don't understand how scared I was when I woke up from my episode to see you dying… You don't know how frightened I was that I killed you and the baby when I saw that we were mating… You don't understand how scared I was when I saw all the blood…" Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second but couldn't see him. The fox was not on the bed but on the floor crying as well.

"Naruto?" He asked sadly. And the fox's shoulders shook with the great sobs. "I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm sorry…"

"Baby… Baby, come here…" Naruto was instantly in Sasuke's arms nuzzling him and apologizing. "I'm so sorry Sasuke… I don't know what happened either…"

Sasuke nodded understanding that it was Naruto's demon that was doing that. "Baby… It's okay… I understand. Both of our dark sides went at it… You had nothing to do with it…" Naruto nuzzled closer to Sasuke kissing his neck and then his cheeks. "I would never do that to you Sasuke! You have to believe me!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto close, kissing him on the head, "I know baby, I was reprimanding your darker side… I think my darker side was as well. Besides," He smirked, "You're not kinky enough to do something like that…"

Naruto laughed and agreed. "You're right."

They laid down on the bed, Sasuke pulling the covers over them and cuddling closer together. "I never want you to leave me Naruto. I'll never leave you."

Naruto nodded, "G'night Sasuke…"

"Goodnight Naruto…"

_  
"All the times I've tried to walk away from you,  
I fall into your abounding grace  
And love is where I am…"_

**TBC**

So how did you like it?! I love it personally. And you thought you weren't gonna see any action in this chapter eh? WRONG! I know that it was sick and twisted. But give me a break It's one in the morning while I was writing that scene.

Wow, 10 ½ pages in one day…. WOOT!!

I love those lyrics at the end of the chapter, if any of you have heard the song "October" by Evanescence it is a beautiful song that has the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter and the ones at the end playing at the same time. It's so beautiful that I couldn't help myself but use them!

Please review!

Next Chapter: The final showdown begins! Only two chapters left! And an epilogue… I think….


	18. Progenies of the Great Apocalypse

I am SO SORRY for the wait on this chapter. So just for you I am uploading the last two at the same time. So then this story will be finished with and I can start with my new project.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Thank you for all the reviews! They have really been fun to read and very helpful with writing the story! So now we're into the final two chapters of this story and I hope that you like them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 3=

(PS, for those who don't like KyuuMina(Ara) I'm sorry. It's kinda a second main pairing. This chapter still focuses on SasuNaru, but it focuses on KyuuMina as well.)

_**Chapter 18  
**__Progenies of the Great Apocalypse_

_**October 10**_

Naruto laid his head in Sasuke's arms. His mother was only a few days away from the delivery date and was currently being checked over. Naruto was worried sick for his mother, he knew that he'd delivered two children before but it still freaked him out. His mother would prance around the house like he WASN'T 8 months pregnant with a fire fox that could possibly be the death of him.

Naruto's own child had been acting strangely as well. But what can you expect from a child who was 3 months in and a GOD of all things.

Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair, feeling the same worry and concern that his mate felt. It killed Sasuke to see Naruto in this condition.

Kyuubi had also been greatly depressed at the sight of his wife. He wasn't sure how this would go over. This was in fact a FULL blooded fire-fox inside of Arashi.

Arashi pranced into the room and plopped down on Kyuubi's lap, making the fox loose his breath at the weight. "Damnit brat, do you have to do that?" Arashi grinned and ate his ice cream sandwich in front of Kyuubi.

"Yes, because you keep making fun of my weight. You just wait until this sucker is born, then I'll show you to make fun of me!" Arashi took another bite and kissed Kyuubi making the fox gag at the sweet substance. The sweet taste, and the fact that it was just in Arashi's mouth, made him nearly throw up. He hated sharing food, especially if said food was just in another person's mouth.

Arashi crawled over to Naruto who looked worried and grinned, "Don't worry Naruto. The baby is in perfect health, and he's not due for another few weeks."

Naruto looked shocked, "B-but Tsunade said that it would happen within the next couple of days."

Arashi shook his finger, "It SHOULD happen, but the baby needs more developing considering the species change, and it should take a few more weeks. Besides there's no time for that, we have a meeting." His face was serious as Kyuubi helped him up and led them out of the room.

**

The Hunter Society, the greatest academy for demons and humans alike to form an alliance and fight against the tyrants of the demon realm. The first ever Hunter, the one that formed the society, Hashirama Senju along with his younger brother were so great that they could slay thousands of demons in a foul swoop.

Uzumaki Arashi, was the Fourth leader of the Hunter Society. And equally as powerful, along with his husband Kyuubi, they were a force not to be reckoned with.

They were gathered in the briefing hall at the sacred temple, Arashi and all of his hunters, to discuss the final battle plans again. Kyuubi slept in the corner not really involved with the plans of attacking some random place.

"So when we get to Konoha, they'll probably be expecting us…" Kyuubi's ears perked up at this and he got up from his seat in the back to move to his wife's side to see just exactly what they were talking about. Laying his head on Arashi's shoulder, the other petting his ears delicately while he rubbed his wife's tummy, Kyuubi saw some battle plans and understood, they were getting ready to invade Konoha.

"How exactly do you plan on doing this love?" Kyuubi asked kissing Arashi on the neck. The human shuddered a bit and cleaned off the saliva that Kyuubi left behind on his neck, "Well, I was thinking that we need someone to cause a great distraction… Think you can do that my love?" Kyuubi glared a bit and sighed.

"You know that the only reason I'd ever go back to Konoha is to fight for my throne again… But with this damned seal on me I can't do anything…" Arashi nodded and spoke again. "This is why we need to get in there so we can find the counter spell to that seal. We need to remove it if we want to stand even a little bit of a chance against Orochimaru. Kyuubi if we get the seal off will you then cause a huge distraction?"

"I'll do more than that, I'll tear that snake apart for stealing my throne… And for trying to steal my mate." Kyuubi said with malice thick in his voice. Arashi nodded his head. "Demonic custom does say so… But will you be able to harness all that energy again after so long?"

Kyuubi smirked, "It's still inside of me, I just can't access it." He turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto, Sasuke, I need you two to search the palace for the scroll that contains the counter spell to the seal." Arashi agreed with his husband at the choice in people. "Naruto, if you ever run into Orochimaru after you get the spell, we want you to keep Sasuke with you. Both of you together should be enough to slow him down while Kyuubi is getting the seal removed. Who here is the best at counter spells and booby traps within spells? Ah. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. I need the four of you to work on Kyuubi after we get the spell out to you. " The four nodded.

"Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and… Sai. I need the four of you as back up with Naruto and Sasuke."

Itachi cut in to speak with Arashi, "Where will you be during all of this Arashi-sama?" The others agreed and looked at their leader.

Arashi sighed deeply, "I will head in and slow down Orochimaru and anyone else… If anything I'm the best shot at even hurting him." Kyuubi stared at his wife as if he were asking for death. "Arashi, no, you can't!"

Everyone shout out in protest to their leader going into battle.

Arashi held up his hand and all was silent, "I'll do what I can until Kyuubi gets there. After Sasuke and Naruto find the spell I'll let them slow down Orochimaru and then we'll get working on Kyuubi. You two be careful alright?" Naruto nodded and locked his hand with Sasuke.

Arashi stood up showing off his battle suit, it was a normal hunters outfit but with two patches, one with the hunter society and one with the red cloud, Akatsuki.

"Ready everyone?" They all nodded and Arashi locked hands with Kyuubi. "Let's go…"

And through the portal they went.

--

The day was dull and boring to Shukaku, nothing ever went on here anymore, the most exciting thing that happened was when he met his nephew the Oceanborn a few months ago but nothing else. His brothers and sister were sitting with him on the edge of the castle walls patrolling for the day while his majesty, the lazy ass sat down on his throne all day.

Raijuu took this time to speak up with a yawn, "I'm so BORED! Why can't we just call it a day?"

Haku looked up from his position next to Zabuza and smiled at Raijuu, "Because lazy ass feels that we need to protect him." Everyone laughed a bit and began commenting on how stupid it was that a "powerful" king needed six knights to stay on patrol all day to "protect" him.

"I just think it's stupid that he wants us to do this! Kyuubi never would even think of letting us stay out all day! He'd put us on shifts and everything…"Isonade said with a sigh, "Those were the days…"

Kaku, the seven tailed demon, smiled and laughed a bit, "Yeah that's true… Kyuubi was always very lenient to when we had to work."

The peaceful day suddenly took a turn for the worst when a HUGE explosion was set off in the middle of the city. Looking up they tried to see what was going on.

Isonade turned towards Shukaku, "What is it?" Shukaku tried to focus in on who it was and his eyes widened when he saw something. "It… it's the Hunter Society."

"What?!" They all turned to where Shukaku was standing. The guards were running around panicking. One turned to the six deadly knights. "One of you! Go warn the king!"

Sand went around that guards throat as Shukaku smirked, "Go tell your king, we do not serve him…" Throwing the guard off of the castle he got on the ledge. "I don't know about the rest of you, but Kyuubi is the only king that I will ever serve. If he is here then I shall fight for my king. You can stay if you want, but as for me. I'm out of here…" Shukaku disappeared to off of the ledge the rest smiled and followed after. None stayed behind to protect the fake king.

Kyuubi ran through the city with his wife and children close by. "Alright now be careful! You never know who you'll run into." As they turned a corner six different elements appeared causing them to stop.

As the elements took forms of the six knights Kyuubi growled. "What do you want?!"

All six bowed before Kyuubi and said, "We are here for you our king. The time has finally come for you to take your crown back. We shall help you in any way possible."

Kyuubi glared at them, "How do I know this is true?" Shukaku stood up and glared at his brother, "Do you really think I'd serve an unworthy king who needs bodyguards to protect himself?" Shukaku smiled. Kyuubi looked at the rest who still bowed.

Isonade got up, "You were the greatest king that this world ever had. This world is falling apart without your laws, we need them. Kyuubi, we will serve you and help you in any way." Kyuubi looked at Arashi and smiled at his wife. "It's okay. My sister would never lie to me…"

The fish like demon sighed happily. "Thank goodness. Anyways, what can we help you with?" Kyuubi looked towards Naruto and Sasuke and said. "I have a plan, but we need you to work with me on everything."

They listened carefully to what Kyuubi had to say and they nodded, "As you command. We will help Naruto and Sasuke get inside the castle, and we will accompany your wife to the battle against Orochimaru, holding off the guards." Arashi nodded with determination clear in his gaze.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke who only nodded in return.

"Alright… GO!"

Kyuubi stared Arashi in the eyes as they began leaving. Brushing his hand through the hair he kissed him one last time, "Be careful, don't do anything too rough, I'll be right there behind you." Arashi nodded and waited for the signal.

--

And they ran to the castle, fighting past the guards. It was frightening to think that one of the spears or swords would be able to puncture the skin and then you'd be dead within seconds. All of the swords were covered in poison, Sasuke was sure to take out anyone that had those.

Naruto followed close behind ready to take anyone out as well. All that training, all those years of being told he couldn't do it, it was boiled down to this moment in time. The time when the prophesy would either be voted as true, or false. He took out his blades and ran next to Sasuke looking him in the eyes, they both smiled at each other and grasped hands as they jumped over the castle wall, Sasuke shot Naruto up with his strength and Naruto caught Sasuke before he could fall of the ledge of the building.

Guards were surrounding them at every side, Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, "What should we do?" He asked a little worriedly. Sasuke looked at all the knights and smirked when the forms of the six knights showed up along with Arashi. "Nothing, let's go. I think I might know where he hid it."

They discussed something inaudible for a while before they all nodded and began running towards the main hall.

They ran for a few moments with Arashi right beside them, as they finally made it to the main hall Arashi stopped for a moment, they stood in front of the doors just waiting. "Are you sure about this Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "I've never been so sure in my life, he always keeps a scroll on him. It just has to be the one that he carries."Arashi glared a bit at the doors with the engravings of the fire foxes on them. "Alright, let's do this."

Stepping back for a moment, Arashi took a deep breath in. Closing his eyes he got into a crouched position ready to strike. He then kicked open the doors with such a force that it caused the room to shudder. The chandeliers fell from the ceiling, tapestries from the walls, and even the throne was flown back and smashed into the wall. But the king was nowhere to be found.

Arashi ran into the room looking around with great worry, "No… where could he be? He was here just a moment ago." He whispered to himself. Sasuke looked around the room and saw nothing as well, just a messed up hall with broken things everywhere. But then he saw something that would've been invisible to the naked eye. Small droplets coming down from the ceiling, sniffing the air he caught whiff of what the droplets were.

Venom…

His eyes ventured upward until his eyes widened, "Get out of the way!!" He yelled and ran to push the great hunter out of the target range. They both fell to the ground, Sasuke getting cut up in the process for making sure that Arashi didn't get hurt at all.

With a large thud, large enough to put a crater in the floor, a gigantic snake fell from the ceiling and took shape of the "king." He was smirking at the two on the ground with his sinister fangs showing. "So nice of you to show up Arashi-kun. Thank you for bringing my beloved son home, and I see that you even brought your son. How nice, if only Sai was here then it could be a family reunion."

Arashi stood up and brushed himself off. "This is between you and me Orochimaru. Leave my children out of this. I've been waiting a LONG time for this day…" Getting into position he felt his fury building up by staring at the man.

Orochimaru chuckled, "If you think you can take me in your state Arashi. I'm not sure if your child will be happy with all the energy you're using."

Arashi didn't move his stance, he just waited. "Always let the viper strike first…" They stood there for a moment before Orochimaru became annoyed with Arashi just staring at him. He moved forward and Arashi moved out of the way of the preemptive attack. Arashi barely missed getting bitten and moved to take out one of his weapons. Snake demons were known for their skills in strategy, the only ones that could usually stand up to them were other snake demons, or those who have had years of training against them. Their movements were so fluid and graceful that it made others dizzy just looking at them. Arashi shook his head from the illusion and caught a glimpse of what had to've been the scroll.

Arashi ran forward and ducked his head before he could get bitten again. His fingers graced the tip of the scroll and he went flying as Orochimaru threw him across the room. The scroll came loose from its holding inside the robes and went falling to the ground about ten feet from Orochimaru, and thirty from Arashi. They both looked at the scroll before Orochimaru sprinted to it and Arashi stayed in place. By the time Orochimaru got there the scroll was gone. He looked around to see Arashi's hands in a symbolic position and one of his hands stuck in the ground.

Arashi pulled his hand out of the ground and waved the scroll at Orochimaru. "Sasuke, Naruto! Take it and go! I'll hold him off!" Arashi was then pinned to the ground as he threw the scroll to the two. Orochimaru's weight was suffocating him.

Naruto watched in terror as his mother was being choked, Sasuke had to force him out of the room. Naruto struggled the entire way, "No! I have to save him, Sasuke! Please!!"

"No, Naruto, it's too dangerous. You mother did this for a reason. You have to let him have his fight." They heard a scream from down the hall and Naruto started to run back. "NO! Naruto you can't."

"Someone has to help him; he'll die if he doesn't get any help!" Sasuke looked down the hall and then towards his mate. Hugging him tightly he said, "You run faster than I do..." He slipped the scroll into Naruto's hands and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll help your mother. I stand a better chance against him then you do. Take that to your father and don't stop for anything. I promise you, I will still be alive by the time you get back, and your mother will be fine just as well."

Kissing him one last time he began running back to the main hall, "Remember, don't stop for anyone except your dad!" Naruto nodded and began running out towards the city again. The halls were absolutely confusing and it took him what seemed like forever to get out of there. He finally made it to the castle wall and began to jump. Everyone looked at Naruto and left the people they were fighting to follow him, "Half of you stay here and guard the entrance so nobody can disturb the fight in the main hall." They nodded and split up, the other half followed Naruto to the main city where Kyuubi was burning up any knights that got in his way.

"Kit!" The fire fox yelled as he ran to his son. Naruto had tears in his eyes, "Please let this be the one…"

Kyuubi was holding his arm in painfully, there wasn't any physical wound to it, but Naruto had an idea what had caused his mother to scream so badly. Kyuubi closed his eyes and instantly let go of his arm. He took the scroll from Naruto and looked it over. He smirked, "Those are the exact words he said to my face. The bottom of the scroll says how to do it… Now how to undo it."

Sasori and Deidara looked it over, "Hrm… What an easy coding, I've seen this before only this is more powerful. Maybe what we could do is reverse the coding of the drawing on here. Make the symbols flip, and the words go counter clockwise."

Shukaku looked at the scroll and shook his head, "That won't work. It says on the scroll there that it is his sins that keep his power bound. The only one who can release that is the fates."

They pondered and Naruto piped up, "What if… What if we try to talk to fates to get the curse off of him?

"What?" They all asked the young nine-tail.

"Well, who do you think gave dad all that power in the first place?" Naruto asked and they all nodded.

"Is there anyone who is close to the fates around here?" Naruto asked as he looked at his dad.

The four siblings of Kyuubi grinned, "Of course we are, they're our parents after all."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!!"

Kyuubi rubbed his ears, "Well duh, the spiritual parents at least. Every demon is connected through the fates. Even Sai knew that."

Naruto became seriously annoyed with that fact but rubbed it off. "So what are we waiting around for?"

The siblings stood in a circle and placed their hands on Kyuubi's body. It glowed an eerie red color as they began to chant the words to the fates.

_Forget the sins of this body, oh Fates  
for he has yet to hear your voice.  
The king of this country is corrupt with power  
He is not the true king that you crowned  
Release the bonds on the true king  
Release him from this curse to restore beauty to the land again  
_

They looked at Naruto and he stepped forward, as soon as he touched his father's skin the glow turned blue, and by some reason he finished off the "prayer".

_By the name of the Oceanborn, release the curse._

Kyuubi fell over in pain, as soon as Naruto ended the prayer to the fates. A glowing red cloud appeared around him and his features became more distinct, his whisker marks were darker, the whites of his eyes became black and his talons and fangs became sharper. He stood up and took a step forward, the step put a large hole into the ground and a crack all the way down the street. The true king had returned.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Kyuubi turned to his son and smiled, "Of course I am, I've never felt so good in my life." His eyes widened and became darker as he felt a pain go throughout his body. "Everyone to castle!"

And with a flash Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's arm and he was dragged in an instant to the main halls doors where Kyuubi busted in. "Orochimaru!"

The snake took his eyes off of Arashi who was being held by his throat as Sasuke was trying to get up off the floor. Kyuubi's eyes flashed a bright red and was instantly holding Orochimaru in the air by the throat while Arashi was coughing from being released. The blond held onto his husband and would've fallen had it not been for the protective, yet gentle grip that his husband placed around him.

"Orochimaru, I've come to reclaim by throne back!" The snake grinned, "Can you really do it by yourself Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi set his wife down gently and threw Orochimaru into a wall. "I sure as hell can!"

Naruto meanwhile ran towards Sasuke who was failing to get up from the ground. "Are you alright, where are you hurt at?" Naruto could feel just where he was hurt at because various parts of his body were hurt as well. He transferred his chakra to Sasuke and watched as the wounds healed up. "Good."

Sasuke held Naruto's hands, "Save your chakra Naruto, you have to keep as much as you can. Look at your father's chakra levels, and your moms." Naruto looked at the two who were fighting with all their hearts against the snake.

"Mom's are just fine even though he's using so much, but dad…" Naruto could see his father's chakra draining fast. "What's he doing?"

"He's giving his chakra to your mother to keep their child alive. It takes a lot of energy just to do anything and make sure the baby stays happy." Sasuke got up, and smirked at Naruto. "Let's give them an easier time." And they flew into battle as well.

Various blows were thrown at Orochimaru and various ones were returned. It was only until Orochimaru's chakra levels were so unstable that he began to waver. He saw a weakness however and used it to his advantage. He turned his chakra into blades of steel and took a swipe at Sasuke's heart. Naruto saw that and took the blow for Sasuke getting hit right in the chest. Naruto was flung a ways away as the other three stared in shock.

"Naruto!" Arashi was the first to react and began running towards his son but felt a stinging pain in his legs and fell to the ground right beside Naruto. Seeing the cause of the pain there were two snakes attached to his Achilles tendons. Arashi took Naruto's hands and held them in his own as blood seeped onto his. "Please… be safe Naruto. Please don't die…"

Sasuke and Kyuubi glared at Orochimaru who was heading towards the two blonds. Kyuubi growled and began running to him trying to attack but he couldn't hit Orochimaru, he was saddened and weakened at his mate's life force draining. "Orochimaru… Get away from them!!"

Sasuke picked up a blade and began his attack on Orochimaru, it was to no avail. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of his mate who sacrificed his life for his. "That's not the way it goes Naruto… **I** _would die for the love of the mermaid_!" He yelled as he struck Orochimaru's arm sending him to fly, remembering the battle with Haku and how he nearly did die, just to show Naruto that he loved him.

Kyuubi thrust his talons and ground them into Orochimaru's body.

"_His seduction, beauty and scorn."_ Kyuubi yelled, remembering how beautiful Arashi was and how he could possibly lose him again.

"_Welcome to the end of your life…_" Kyuubi spoke again twisting Orochimaru's organs with his hands. Orochimaru gasped in pain and knew that they were speaking the prophesy, it was only a matter of seconds.

Orochimaru's life ended as Sasuke beheaded the snake and stabbed the head through with his sword and Kyuubi pulled out his heart. Sasuke said as there was still some life in Orochimaru, only enough for him to hear the final sentence.

"_Hail the Oceanborn."_ And all was still. Sasuke ran towards the two blonds on the floor. "Naruto!"

Biting his wrist he held it to Naruto's mouth and then to Arashi's, he switched off but kept it on Naruto's for the longest, speaking with mass hysteria clear in his voice. "Please wake up, you can't die, you just can't die." His tears fell on Naruto's face as he held him in his arms.

"I love you… I love you so much Naruto." He whispered into the fuzzy ears.

Kyuubi held Arashi in his arms, rubbing his face against his. A hand reached up and stroked his ears, "How much do you love **me**, Kyuubi-chan?" A faint whisper came out. Kyuubi looked at his mate with happiness clear in his gaze but still a hint of sadness as he hugged his mate closer to him, Arashi coughed a little bit at the pressure and smiled reassuringly at Kyuubi. "I'm fine… The poison hadn't even gotten to my vital organs yet, thanks to Sasuke's blood I'm fully healed. How's…" The sobs of Sasuke told Arashi the news of their oldest son.

Arashi got up from the ground and looked at Naruto who was being held carefully by Sasuke, Sasuke's form wracked with the intensity of his sobs. "Naruto… Naruto…"

A small gasp came from underneath Sasuke. Naruto slowly got up from the ground. "Sasuke… How's the baby?" Sasuke laughed and hugged Naruto tightly making the other wince in pain. "Sorry Naruto.. The baby is just fine. I can still feel its presence. What about yours Arashi-kun?"

Arashi leaned back with a large sigh, "I feel great! I think I could give birth right now!" Kyuubi glared and bit Arashi's ear playfully but still enough to hurt.

"That hurts you know!"

Sasuke picked Naruto up and held him in his arms while Kyuubi picked up Arashi. "So what are you going to do now that you're king again Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi stared at his wife and at his son, "Rule for a couple thousand human years with Arashi by my side, go to the human world to punish bad little creatures, perhaps give you and Naruto some land to rule in, and then I'll probably return to the fates and become one. But that won't be for a REALLY long time."

Arashi laughed, "The fates are against you love, are you sure you want to become one?"

Kyuubi laughed, "Of course not. Only if you became one with me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and rested his head against his mate's chest. There they were. A family together, and there they would stay for years to come.

**TBC **

Yeah, sorry about the long wait once again guys! The "to be continued" is for the epilogue, go ahead and read it. That is the final chapter of Oceanborn! Thanks for reading you guys, it's so nice!


	19. End

**Six Months Later **

Arashi roamed around the halls carrying his youngest son in his arms. He wore elegant robes of the nobles around the newly reconstructed castle in Konoha. The various paintings that were destroyed in the battle against Orochimaru were replaced by newer ones, ones that represented the fates, ones that represented the prophesies, and one (Arashi's personal favorite) of the entire family of Kyuubi. Arashi walked past the painting which was on the other side of the main hall and stared at it. His son, which he was really hoping was a daughter, stared at the painting and laughed when he saw his mother and himself. He pawed at the picture happily and tried to get his father in the picture to hold him, crying out in distress when the picture made no movement.

Arashi laughed and walked back a bit to see the picture, there was Naruto standing with Sasuke holding their young child who was only a few months younger then Arashi's own child. Sai and Itachi stood next to them with their elegant faces and gestures. Kyuubi and Arashi stood in the middle of the picture while the rest of it was surrounded by the rest of their "kids" members of the Hunters Society, Members of Kyuubi's family, and members of Akatsuki. They were all their family.

Arashi walked through the main halls entrance door wanting to surprise Kyuubi with his appearance but the king was nowhere to be found. Arashi pouted a bit until he caught hint of a breeze coming through the balcony. Arashi smiled and walked outside to where Kyuubi was standing. "Hard to imagine that you'd be a grandfather, huh?" Kyuubi looked up after a little shock and smiled, "Yeah I guess so… He's just so cute."

"I can't believe that it was only yesterday that we got a grandkid. Can you believe his ceremony is today?"

Kyuubi laughed." Yeah, it's a little strange but it'll be nice to see him again. The town was gathering in the courtyard for the ceremony. Today they were going to bestow the birthright onto Sasuke's and Naruto's son, and bestow the birthright to Naruto's and Sasuke's heads.

Kyuubi felt a rush of energy flow through him. "It's so great to be in contact with the fates again though. After all I've been through it was worth it to see this day."

Arashi nodded and watched as the Ceremony was about to begin. Arashi looked behind him and smiled when he saw Naruto fussing about the robes and Sasuke holding their child tenderly while laughing at his mate he pecked him on the cheek and told him not to fuss about the clothing that they could take it off after the ceremony.

Arashi chuckled and handed their own son over to Kyuubi because he wanted to be held by his sire. Kyuubi smiled at their child and held him close to him. He then looked towards the town that was gathered and held his hand up to silence the crowd.

"My fellow citizens, we gather here today for the sacred ceremony of bestowing the birthright onto the Uchiha family. For until the day that Arashi and I give up the throne, we shall be your rulers. But when the day finally comes for our souls to depart from this world into the world after we give you your family. We give you the people who will swear on their lives to uphold the laws of the land, to make sure that all are treated fairly and with respect, and to make sure that you live in a better world. A world where there is peace once again." The crowd cheered for their beloved king and Sasuke and Naruto stepped out into the sunlight. Everyone cheered louder as they saw Naruto in particular, the Oceanborn.

Kyuubi hugged him after handing their child back to Arashi. "My dear son… Take your place on the throne, Sasuke, please join him."

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the thrones and Kyuubi stood between them, "By the power of the almighty fates who have given us our lives and our destinies, I bestow the powers of the holy kingdom of Konoha onto your heads. That you may be crowned as the rightful king and queen of this nation, and that any seed of yours may have the right also, if you are unable to do so then let the rights go on to your younger brother Sai, and his mate Itachi, and his children to come. And so on down to your youngest brother, Konohamaru, that you may hold this position close to you, and that you will always respect it as I do. Let the fates lead the way." And with that the transfer of power was complete. Naruto hugged his father and handed their son over to him.

"Thank you father…"

"No, thank you Naruto for letting me do this for your child."

Kyuubi held the child of Naruto and Sasuke into the air. "Let it be known that from this day forward, Naruto, Prince of Konoha, and Sasuke, rightful heir to the name through the last king, are the rulers. And that their son Uchiha Madara Sarutobi is the rightful crowned prince when they take the throne."

The crowd burst out into a loud cheer and Kyuubi held up his hands to halt it, "And now to give a rightful bestowal of power onto Madara." He motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to come over and hold their child.

"Fates of the world beyond, your guidance is our key to life, let your voice be heard by this young child throughout his life that he won't have to suffer the pains of loneliness that those who haven't heard yet have. Let him know his path, let him live close to his parents, that he may honor and support the life and freedoms of this land for time and all eternity."

Kyuubi finished off his blessings and a strange power overcame the crowd and the whole country. "He truly is a god… Take care of him okay?"

Naruto nodded and held his child close to him; they named him Madara Sarutobi after their grandfathers, Sarutobi being one of the greatest hunters of his time and Madara being his arch rival yet best friend at the same time. It was a strange relationship between the two but it was a quiet serenity that kept them as friends until the day came for them to part ways.

Naruto remembered asking his mother six months ago about the naming of their third son, Konohamaru.

Arashi had just said to him that it was Kyuubi's turn to name the child, and Kyuubi had chosen the name because it was a celebration of being back in his homeland, not as a slave but as a ruler, a ruler who would not be a tyrant but let the people live a comfortable life. Konohamaru was literally translated to be "To Be Konoha", that he would grow up and learn about his people and that he would do whatever in his power to protect and love his people. That he would be the spirit of Konoha.

Naruto stared into the sky as he heard the prophesy being sang, and the last part being sung to a slow and beautiful tempo, like a gospel choir with a symphony playing with it. Birds encircled the city in various beautiful formations.

"_We shall come  
to set the Dolphins free"_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled out at the city.

"_We shall wash  
The Darkened, blood red sea"_

Naruto saw the clear blue sky, as blue as his eyes, and the green fields in the distance, it truly was a beautiful place, like from a children's storybook.

"_Our songs  
will echo over the mountains and seas"_

Naruto saw the people gathered and he began singing quietly as well, Sasuke joined in with him smiling at him the entire time.

"_The eternity  
will begin once again in peace."_

As the prophesy finished Sasuke held Naruto's hand in the air and yelled to the crowd, "HAIL THE OCEANBORN!"

The crowd responded with the same sentence and they cheered once again.

**

"_We shall come to set the dolphins free  
we shall wash the darkened blood red sea  
our songs will echo over the mountains and seas  
The Eternity will begin once again in peace"_

_**And the prophesy kept true to itself. The world was restored to balance, the people lived in peace and the Oceanborn lived happily ever after with his husband, the Red Eyed Lord.**_

_**And their songs still echo.**_

**The End**

Thanks once again for reading.

_© Katsutoshi96, 2006-2009 _


End file.
